What Training Can't Teach You
by Answerthecall
Summary: Transformers: Prime. AU. Some families aren't born, they're found. Cliffjumper and Ratchet, roommates and best friends, have always lived the good life on Earth. But when a neglected and abandoned 15 year old boy named Kyle Rickers enters their lives, they find themselves in a new role: caretakers. Can these two bachelors survive their new role as guardians? Not Slash. COMPLETE.
1. Found

A/N: I thought I'd warn everyone that I am putting "What Makes a Family" on a small hiatus. I know where the story is going. But as of late, my muse hasn't been there, at all. So I decided to just work on THIS story for now, and come back to "What Makes a Family" when I feel my muse will allow me to finally come back to it. :) **  
**

A/N #2: This is NOT slash, at all. Cliffjumper and Ratchet are ONLY roommates.

A/N #3: In this AU, the Transformers are well-known and live side-by-side with humans. But it still takes place in the Prime universe.

Pairings: None, or at least none explicitly stated, there won't be any 'Pairings' in this fic. Though subtle hints of CliffjumperxArcee will be here and there.

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro, I don't even begin to own Transformers. Any OCs though? Are mine.

...

**CHAPTER 1  
Found**

The streets of Jasper, Nevada were silent that night, the night air still as could be. Yet still, the chill that protruded down the back of Kyle Rickers was unrelenting that night. When most people thought of abandoned kids, they thought of infants. Kyle hadn't had that luxury. The fifteen year old had been abandoned by his parents at a McDonald's while he got some lunch only six months before. Kyle was the rarest of the rare, an abandoned teenager. Left behind for reasons that not even Kyle himself understood.

In a city where Autobots and humans lived side-by-side, it wasn't easy avoiding being caught. Constant movement and lies were the key, as much as Kyle hated doing either one, it was survival. He had some friends in the city, almost all of them homeless like himself. It was like most people said, on the streets, you look out for each other, or you die. Simple as that. That night, however, Kyle was shelterless, friendless, and caught in the middle of the coldest night of the year. Pulling his thin jacket over his body slowly, he shifted slightly on his feet, taking a deep breath, his breath visible in the night air.

The ambulance, at the time, seemed like a Godsend. At three in the morning, Kyle was certain it had been abandoned, as who would park it on the side of the road otherwise? The fifteen year old had never picked a lock before, but if he could get inside, turn on the heat, and save himself from freezing to death... Well, he'd take it, without hesitation. Making his way to the ambulance, he immediately took out a small pin, and began to pick the lock on the back doors.

He immediately regretted his choice.

"Hey! What the frag are you DOING!"

Kyle fell back onto his butt as the ambulance's parts began to shift around. He could feel his heart stop beating for several seconds as it slowly stood and fully transformed. The large, older, red and white mech bared its two blue optics upon him in an instant. "I have half a mind to turn you into the authorities!" The mech shouted, angrily "Do you realize-!" He began.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry man, I was just cold! I didn't know, honest!" Kyle fumbled with his words.

As a medic, it didn't take Ratchet more than a moment to realize that Kyle was homeless. The boy's vitals indicated he was unusually thin, and the rising fear indicated dread. "Hey, what's going on, Ratch?"

A second Autobot, this one even more intimidating, stepped around the corner. The Autobot was tall and a deep red, his faceplate silver, horns on his head, almost bull horn like, and soft blue optics as well. Cliffjumper immediately set his optics on Kyle slowly. "Aren't you out here a little late?" He questioned, pointing to Kyle a little.

"I think we've just run into a street urchin, Cliffjumper." Ratchet informed him.

As Kyle stumbled up to his feet quickly, backing up slowly, and looking about ready to take off running. "Hey... We won't hurt ye." Cliffjumper cooed, unusually, he was better with most kids than he was with adults "We need to get a hold of social services, Ratch. It's freezing out here." He noted "The boy needs shelter." He added.

Kyle wanted to run, but knew he had little to no chance of outrunning two Autobots. "It's late. They aren't going to be able to find a Foster Home that quickly." Ratchet replied flatly, turning to Kyle slowly "But we can't simply leave him out here, that is for certain." He turned to Kyle "I'm not sure what to do though." He noted.

Cliffjumper was thoughtful for a moment, turning to Ratchet, then to Kyle. The large mech crouched low to Kyle, putting on a smile as kind as he could possibly manage. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name." Cliffjumper told him, attempting to not scare the already worried young human "I'm Cliffjumper. But most people call me Cliff or CJ." He explained.

"Kyle..." Kyle choked out, finding his voice at last.

"You look like you could use food, water, and somewhere warm to spend the night." Cliffjumper noted, he was careful to put his hand outward and smile "Our place isn't much. But I think I can offer you all three if you can just trust me." Kyle backed up a little, nervous "Come on, I may look scary. But I'm not going to hurt you." He added.

"Cliffjumper... Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Ratchet questioned.

"We have three spare bedrooms, I don't see the problem if he doesn't mind sleeping on a big-aft berth." Cliffjumper muttered "What else are we gonna do, leave a kid to freeze to death? I mean, we do have the room." He turned to look back at Kyle "What do ye say, kid? Think you can trust me long enough to spend the next few hours at our place?" He asked.

Kyle looked up at the mech slowly, then back at the outstretched hand. Slowly, he made his way forward, and settled onto the Autobots hand as he lifted him up to his body. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Cliffjumper was gentle as he slowly held him towards his warm spark, Kyle seemed to fight, but only a little "Hey, Ratch. I'm going to go get Kyle back to our place, get him warm." He added.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Ratchet replied.

Cliffjumper was careful in carrying the young human away from the area. Kyle slowly took in the warmth of the beating spark, his body relaxing. Before they were even close to Cliffjumper and Ratchet's apartment, the boy had slowly fallen fast asleep.

...

Kyle woke up surrounded by warm blankets, his blue eyes slowly opening. The bed he was in was at least four times his size, but was warm and inviting. It took him a few minutes to remember that just the other night, he had been found by two mechs. And another several to remind himself that one of those mechs had taken him home with him. The door slowly slid open as Cliffjumper entered the room with a small smile. "Good morning, Kyle." Kyle slid into a sitting position "You do remember me, right?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." Kyle chewed his lip "I-Um... Thank you for last night." Kyle looked down a bit, then looked at him "You saved my life." He muttered.

Cliffjumper nodded his head a little, putting some food and water down on the table beside the berth. "It was nothing. I have the room for eight homeless kids in here if I wanted to." Cliffjumper replied, he shrugged his shoulders slightly "You looked like you could use a little sympathy, with no offense intended." He explained, being polite as he could be.

"None taken." Kyle grabbed the bowl of cereal he'd been given, digging in slowly "This'll get me through the week."

Cliffjumper frowned a bit, and shook his head. "You'll get food at your Foster Home. I'm calling child services ASAP." Cliffjumper grunted, Kyle gave a small frown, not liking the sound of that "Sorry kid, but it's the middle of November. It'd be wrong for me to let you just go back to the streets." He noted "What are you even doing out there anyway?" He asked.

"Where else do you go when your parents abandon you outside a restaurant?" Kyle asked, taking in a deep breath "I wasn't exactly young enough to go do "Safe Haven" at a hospital." The mech's face fell a bit at that "Please, just don't call social services. I don't want to go to a Foster Home, okay? I've avoided it for six months already, I don't want to go there now." He added.

"Your parents just abandoned you at this age?" Cliffjumper contained his anger.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kyle replied.

Cliffjumper looked at Kyle, he shook his head a bit. "That ain't right. You can't just raise a kid this long and then decide you don't want them anymore." Cliffjumper searched for the right words to speak to his young friend "I'm sorry someone decided to do that to you, kid. I wish I could sy more than that, but.. I'm not good at that." He then added "Call me in when you want out of bed, okay?" He questioned.

As Cliffjumper left the room, he sighed a bit. As a law enforcement officer, he couldn't exactly ignore what the boy's parents had done. He didn't blame him if, after that, he wanted to avoid a Foster Home. "Don't." Ratchet noted as he made his way out of his own room.

"Don't what?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"You want to give the human boy a home. I know you." Ratchet replied, he tilted his head "I heard the conversation, and though I feel great sympathy towards the boy... We both work, we're both single mechs, and frankly..." He took a deep breath "We aren't exactly the most patient mechs on the planet." He added.

Cliffjumper crossed his arms, sometimes, his friend could read him way too well. Cliffjumper sighed, and shook his head a little. "That might be true, but what we do have is the room and most definitely the money." Cliffjumper noted, shaking his head a bit "Not to mention we both like kids, and-" He began.

"Cliff, I'm not ready to be a Foster Parent. I know-" Ratchet began.

"Then I'll foster him, you don't have to be his guardian. Only one of us would have to be." Cliffjumper replied, he then added, quite calmly "You can't tell me that something weird didn't occur last night at all." He explained "I mean some kid just happens to show up moments after a stake-out? Literally two weeks after we got this place?" Ratchet was quiet for a moment "I just can't... Not take him. Weird, right?" He asked.

"You attach too easily, Cliffjumper." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"I was abandoned too." Cliffjumper reminded Ratchet "I was a kid when I was abandoned just like-" He began.

"Fine, fine." Ratchet threw his hands up in defeat "Foster some youngling we literally just met if you HAVE to. But I personally think you have completely lost your processor." He noted in complete frustration.

Cliffjumper smirked a bit, he knew Ratchet was thinking the same thing. But it was of course in the medic's nature to automatically say no to pretty much anything that seemed to disrupt his typical life. "Well then, I have a few calls to make. Get him down if he wants down, will ye?" He asked.

Cliffjumper didn't even bother to pay attention to whatever curse words came next.

...

A/N: So what do you guys think? Worth continuing? I have several chapters written already if it is. :)


	2. Adjusting

**CHAPTER 2  
Adjusting**

Kyle was still sent to a Foster Home for a few weeks after Cliffjumper had called social services. As neither he, nor Ratchet were registered Foster Parents. Cliffjumper didn't mind it though, as it helped matters a bit. While he took classes on foster parenting required by the state, he had convinced Ratchet to turn their third guest bedroom into Kyle's bedroom. They hadn't gotten much, a nice, soft human bed, and some boyish-colored sheets and blankets, his walls were painted a dark blue as well. The rest was a desk and a bookshelf, they would let Kyle choose the rest. They also had a use for the bathroom that came with the apartments, although for some reason it was most, if not only inhabited by Auotobts. Luckily it was right across the hall from Kyle's room.

With a Foster Parenting license secured, Cliffjumper and Ratchet got a call on the third week that Kyle had been a match. Cliffjumper had definitely relaxed upon hearing that, for several reasons. Kyle had visited several times, enough so that even Ratchet was growing to like him quite a bit. Cliffjumper though, was the one who connected to the boy most, even if the boy was a bit less mature than he was. By the time the day Kyle was coming to live there came, Cliffjumper only relaxed when a knock finally sounded at the door.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully crossed to the door and opened it carefully. Surprised as he was to see Kyle's actual social worker was an Autobot, he almost had to do a double-take. "Cliffjumper, I assume?" The femme questioned, Cliffjumper nodded his head at her "I heard that Kyle was also to be staying with another mech? Your roommate?" She asked.

"Ratchet is at work. He works at the hospital nearby, should be home in a few hours." Cliffjumper nodded, he turned to Kyle who stood near the femme "Hey squirt, come on in. I'll show you your room when I'm done here." Kyle smiled shyly and made his way inside "So, do I need to sign anything before you leave and the kid gets settled?" He questioned.

"No sir, he's all yours." The femme shook her head a bit "Just call us if there are any problems."

Cliffjumper nodded and closed the door as the social worker left. Kyle stared around the apartment slowly, having been away from it for two months already, it had to feel strange to be there again, and Cliffjumper knew it. "So, I'm really staying with you?" Kyle asked, Cliffjumper smiled a bit "Good, because I frickin' hated my Foster Parents, honestly I'm pretty sure they resented me." He admitted.

"No resentment here, Kyle. Been counting down the days until you came home." Cliffjumper noted "We've got you signed up for the nearby High School, by the way. You start in a month, to give you time to settle before throwing you back in." He explained "So, what do you want me to do first? Show you your room, or go over rules?" He asked.

"Rules, I guess." Kyle replied.

Cliffjumper nodded a bit, he peered over to his new ward calmly. "Well first and foremost, we're all family here. If you ever need something, come to Ratchet or I. If we aren't around, we'll leave you our comm numbers." Cliffjumper explained, he looked at Kyle "Your curfew, should you chose to go out with friends is eight. If you're out any later, we will come looking. Obvious reasons there with the Decepticons and all." Kyle nodded, understanding "I sometimes work long hours, so you might have to make your own dinner some nights." He explained.

"You mean when you're out kicking Decepticon ass, right?" Kyle asked.

Cliffjumper grinned one of his usual cocky grins at that. "Kid, you have no idea." Cliffjumper nodded a bit, looking down at him calmly "But that brings me to my next rule. Don't get into any cars that claim they're our friends unless you know them." He shook his head "There are a lot of 'Cons with car alt modes. And the last thing we need is you in a hostage situation." He added.

"And I don't want to be in one." Kyle laughed a little.

Cliffjumper chuckled as well, nodding. He was already thankful they had been allowed visits with Kyle before all of this, it made moving him into their apartment much easier. "You know the bedrooms are through here. Yours is between ours, I'm on the left, and Ratchet's on the right." Kyle nodded a bit as Cliffjumper led him down a hallway "That way i you need us for any reason during the night we're easily accessed." He explained.

They stopped at the third door down, and opened it up, where Kyle's room had been set up. "We didn't get you much, figured we'd take you out and you could get some stuff later." Cliffjumper explained "Rather than buy you anything and obviously risk you disliking anything." He shook his head a bit "We got you some clothes though, just so you had more changes of them." He explained.

"Thanks." Kyle nodded his head a bit, stepping inside "I like the color." He nodded a little.

Cliffjumper relaxed, thankful that Kyle didn't dislike what they had gotten for him, at least. Kyle took a deep breath, seating himself down onto the bed a bit and looking around. "I hope you're going to like it here." Cliffjumper finally spoke, looking at him calmly "Though I gotta warn you, we might not be the most PATIENT guardians around." He added.

"I knew what I was getting into." Kyle nodded a bit "I've seen your temper."

"Yeah, I guess you have." Cliffjumper chuckled a bit, he reached his hand back at rubbed his helm a bit "Well, I'll uh... Let you get settled. You just hollar me in here if you need anything, okay?" He then added "I have the day off from work, so I'm all yours." He added, as he headed for the doorway, he turned his head to Kyle "It's good to have you here." He added.

As the mech left, Kyle sat there, and thoughtfully took everything in. This was a situation he never thought he'd be in, being Fostered by two single Autobots. Two single giant robots who could essentially step on him like a bug. Yet somehow, as unusual as the situation was, he didn't find himself minding it too much at all, not yet, anyway.

...

Ratchet stepped into the apartment two hours later. Cliffjumper was on the couch, watching a human TV Show quietly. "Well, is he here yet?" Ratchet grunted, Cliffjumper turned, and nodded his head "And so, the next three years of absolute pit begin." He sighed.

"Don't give me that, you like Kyle as much as I do." Clifffjumper rolled his optics "Besides, let's face it. I was going to go stir crazy with you as the only person here to talk to much longer." Ratchet frowned, looking about ready to clock his friend for that one "Oh come on, Ratchet, it was a joke, take a deep breath already." He then added "I don't think the kid wants to hear us fighting the first day here." He added.

"Where is he anyway?" Ratchet questioned.

"Taking a nap, he woke up early to pack to come here. Needed some rest." Cliffjumper shrugged "I'll wake him up the same time I call in a pizza." The mech stood up a bit, and stretched a little "You can go check on him, if you'd like." He added.

Ratchet frowned, definitely not amused. Though the medic did like the boy, he was still under the belief this was a bad idea. Both of them were single, with no current plans of having a bonded. Kyle was fifteen, he was going to do stupid things, and neither of them could guarantee their patience would be in check when they did. Yet, they had him now, and unfortunately, at least in Ratchet's eyes, that made it so that they would have to try. "I still say it's a bad idea." Ratchet muttered.

"Why? The kid enjoys having us around." Cliffjumper noted "So what if we don't have femmes? If we need one, my partner is a comm link away." He noted, knowing Arcee could and would help them "Besides, all the kid needs is a couple of caretakers who will give a slag about him." He shrugged a bit.

"He also needs a parent." Ratchet grunted.

"Oh gee, I never thought of that." Cliffjumper replied with heavy sarcasm laden in his voice "I think we can more than handle playing the Father-figure roles. Thought the way you act, you might as well be the Mother." Ratchet clocked him upside the helm for that one "Ow!" He groaned a bit "Well, it's TRUE Ratchet. I mean, Primus, you worry all the time." He added.

"And you act like an overgrown sparkling." Ratchet snarked back at him.

"Which means I'll get to be the fun parent." Cliffjumper smirked.

Ratchet only shook his head, rolling optics a bit. "I hope your spark isn't set on adopting him. Because the way you act, we aren't going to make it past the first month." Ratchet replied, Cliffjumper simply frowned a bit at him "Lucky for you, you have me to even you out. We might last half a year, but that's the most I'm giving it." He added.

"With you around, I think the first comment may be more true." Clifjumper smirked.

Ratchet only chuckled a little at that, the way he was sometimes, his friend was probably right. He shook his head a little, and smiled a bit, giving the into the smallest confidence they may be able to pull it off. "Well, at least we'll be able to say we tried." Ratchet replied a bit, leaning against the Transformer-sized couch "I'm gonna go wake him up though, we should order that pizza soon." He added.

"Go right ahead, I'll order it." Cliffjumper nodded.

Inside, both mech's had a feeling that things would go much more smoothly than either one expected.


	3. New Roles

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/faved/alerted this story! :D That stuff keeps me going. :)

A/N #2: Blargh! Chris's unhappiness with a summary has returned! I think I'm FINALLY happy with it now though. :)

...

**CHAPTER 3  
New Roles**

Within the first week, the two mechs had slowly started to settle into their respective roles. Having Kyle around was hard, but even Ratchet enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Normally, the typical routine was that one of them would wake Kyle up, get him fed, and then get ready for work. The other would spend the day with Kyle, getting him used to his new living arrangement. Their apartment complex was for specifically Autobots, so Kyle was the only human there, but no one seemed to mind that Kyle was around.

Cliffjumper was the playful parent, he was the one who would wrestle around with him using his holoform. He often hugged Kyle most, and was the most Fatherly of the two, after all, he was the Foster Parent. Ratchet was more of a straight-shooter, he was strict, but kind. He spent most of his time watching TV with Kyle, or teaching him about Autobot culture. Kyle, to his surprise, loved to learn, and thus, this was an easy task, as he never attempted to zone him out or anything. To his surprise, Ratchet actually enjoyed teaching Kyle a bit, even more than he'd expected.

It wasn't all serious or all play, but they often took Kyle out as well. Cliffjumper would often take him down to the park to play sports, mostly basketball. If anyone asked, Cliffjumper introduced Kyle as his son, knowing better than to say he was his Foster Son. It demeaned Kyle and was frowned upon by most people in the system. Sometimes, he did worry that Kyle found it awkward, but if he did, he never vocalized it to either mech at any point. Their system wasn't perfect, but they were working on it, at least.

"CJ!"

Cliffjumper turned with a grin as Kyle made his way out of his room that morning. Kyle had taken to calling him "CJ", seemingly because "Cliffjumper" tended to be a bit of a mouthful. "Hey bitlet, sleep well?" Cliffjumper questioned, Kyle nodded a bit "Listen, we're going to have guests tonight." Kyle looked up, surprised "A few enforcer buddies are coming over." He explained.

"So soon?" Kyle asked.

Cliffjumper noticed the nervous look in Kyle's eyes. He understood why too, this would be his first time meeting either of his guardian's friends. "Yep, which means I get to show you off." The mech winked gently at his ward "Come on, Ky. You know that none of my friends are going to be mean to you." he added "Besides, they've been wanting to meet you." He added.

"Maybe I'll just hide out in my bedroom." Kyle replied.

"Hey." Cliffjumper gave one of his 'trying to be stern' looks at the boy slowly "You need to stop worrying so much, okay? Even if they didn't like you, I'm still your legal guardian. It won't even matter, alright?" Kyle nodded slowly "You're going to have a good time tonight, everyone coming over is nice. Most, if not all of them, know you're human so there isn't going to be a shock factor or anything." He shook his head "Plus, it'll be better than going to a medics conference with Ratchet." He added.

"Heard that." Ratchet noted as he stepped out into the room "But I have to agree here, Kyle. You're going to need to meet some of our friends at some point if you're going to live with us." He explained, shaking his head "After all, they are going to be coming around. If you don't meet them now, you will later, and you may not have any warning." He added.

"Exactly." Cliffjumper nodded.

Kyle took a deep breath, and looked between his guardians quietly. He almost wanted to argue, but knew it was useless. Usually whatever the two of them decided on was final, and arguing got him absolutely nowhere. "Fine, though I still think we should wait." Kyle sighed quietly as he took the bowl of cereal and seated himself down on the human sized chair and table set in the "kitchen" area "So, have you guys heard about...?" He questioned.

"No word from social services. Though why you even care whether they find your parents escapes me." Ratchet replied, shaking his head, and placing his hands on his hips "Any slaggers who decide that they can just dump their child like trash like that is not-" He felt a jab to his side as Cliffjumper shot him a warning glare, Kyle looked down, clearly not enjoying hearing it "Let's just leave it at, you deserved much better." He settled on.

"Won't deny that." Kyle muttered "I just want answers." He added.

It had bothered Kyle for a long time now, why they had just left him there. He'd always thought that his parents had loved him, he really had. But if they had, why had they driven off? If they were going to, why not just tell him why? "Kyle?" The boy stared up at Cliffjumper's voice "I'm sure they had a reason, and I bet it was not because they didn't love you." He tried to insist.

Inside Ratchet had the smallest feeling that Cliffjumper was only supporting a fantasy. "Well, I'm needed down at the clinic." Ratchet finally spoke up, taking a deep breath "You two try not to break anything while I'm gone, alright?" He grunted, he turned to Kyle quietly "You try not to worry about these things too much, kid. It's not worth it." He added.

As Ratchet exited, Kyle looked over at Cliffjumper. "They're never coming back for me, are they?" He questioned.

The mech looked at his charge quietly, really wishing he had an answer. A part of it wanted it to be no, another wanted it to be yes. If only because he didn't like the thought that his parents had just decided they no longer loved him. "I don't know, Kyle. We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose." Cliffjumper replied, deciding it was the best route "But hey, you still have us. And we aren't that bad, right?" He asked.

"No, you're kinda like watching an alien remake of "The Odd Couple"." Kyle teased.

Cliffjumper chuckled a little bit, knowing what he was talking about, and being in silent agreement. "I suppose we kinda are." Cliffjumper shrugged.

Kyle nodded a bit, glad that the mech hadn't taken it as any kind of insult. He just hoped that at the very least, Cliffjumper and Ratchet wouldn't do what his parents did. He quite liked living with the two mechs, they were kind, fun, and... He might even grow to want to stay, maybe. Kyle still wasn't sure he could accept a home other than the one he'd lived in yet. "Can we go shoot some hoops?" Kyle questioned.

"Better question, can I go beat you at hoops?" Cliffjumper questioned.

Kyle only grinned, for now at least, he could forget about his parents.

...

Kyle definitely wasn't ready to come out of his room that night. It wasn't that it was formal, or that it was intimidating, more than anything, he just didn't want to embarrass Cliffjumper. Kyle had never been very mature for his age, it was one of his downfalls. He figured most of the mechs and femmes there would not only be mature, but expecting the same out of him. "Kyle." Kyle looked up from his bed as Cliffjumper stood in the doorway "Come on bud, are you coming or not?" He asked.

"I'm not feeling good." Kyle lied.

"You're lying to me. Being I can scan your organic structure, and you're not sick." Kyle frowned a bit at that, it was the one downfall of all of this "I thought we went over this, Ky? Nothing bad is going to happen here. Everyone's out there waiting to meet you." He added.

Kyle shook his head a bit, and looked at him. "I've been with you and Ratchet a week. But already I know you two are more mature than I probably will ever be." Kyle tried to explain, Cliffjumper stared down at him "I just don't want to go out there and embarrass you." He explained, it was Cliffjumper's turn to frown now "I mean after all, I think I would be of myself." He added.

"Kyle, you're fifteen years old. Of course you're immature. We all are at that age." Cliffjumper sighed "Look, you don't have to come out there. I can lie and say you're not feeling well. But believe it or not, we're not all ALWAYS mature." He patted his chestplate "I mean after all, Ratchet doesn't call me an overgrown sparkling for fun, now does he?" He teased.

"But-" Kyle attempted to argue back.

"Kyle..." Cliffjumper crossed his arms a bit "You're not going to embarrass me any more than I'll probably embarrass myself." He told him bluntly "I think you need to relax a little bit. You're not some stray pet we picked up off the street or something." He explained "You're my Foster Youngling. You're going to embarrass me sometimes, and Primus knows I'll do the same to you." He added.

"I guess..." Kyle nodded his head slowly.

Cliffjumer was careful to lift Kyle off of the bed and set him onto his shoulder. His optics turned to look at Kyle carefully, a smile slowly forming across his face. "Now, come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting much longer." He then added, jestfully "The suspense is probably killing them." Jake laughed a little at that "And you, just be yourself, don't even care what they think." He shrugged a bit "It's not going to change anything." He explained.

"Alright, alright. Stop guilt tripping me CJ, I'll do it." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"That's m'boy." Cliffjumper smirked as he said it "Now come on, I really don't think they have the patience to wait any longer. You'd be surprised." He chuckled, and rolled his optics.

Without a doubt, tonight would be nothing short of interesting, or so he hoped.


	4. Suspicious Scars

**CHAPTER 4  
****Suspicious Scars**

Fred and Amy had never actually been good parents. They knew it, and that was why they had left Kyle, why they had abandoned him. They had tried, more than a few times in fact, to stop losing their temper. Fred had even tried, in vein, to stop using meth. But at the end of the day, neither of them could change who they were, they were abusive, they were mean, and Kyle deserved better. That was what they had told themselves, but now they weren't so sure. Their home felt empty without Kyle around, they felt empty nested, lonely.

Yet they knew deep down that it would be hard to find him now. They had left the child nearly seven months ago, he was probably with a Foster Family by now, somewhere far away. But they would try, that's what Fred told himself, anyway. They would try to find their boy, and most of all, try to get him back. They had made a mistake that needed to be mended. One way or the other, they told themselves. Alcoholic and Drug Addict, or not, their boy would be back with them somehow.

...

Rain spit against his window as Kyle quietly stared outside of it. Kyle had never liked the rain, but in the winter, he had gotten used to it. It was days like these, back when his parents had been clean, that they'd gather around a fireplace and tell stories. That had been a long time ago though, so long ago that Kyle didn't even remember how old he was at the time. "Kyle." Kyle turned his head as Ratchet entered his room "Everything alright, you haven't left your room." He noted.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine." Kyle shook his head a bit "I'm just a little tired is all, I didn't sleep much last night." He admitted.

"You don't like the rain either?" Ratchet questioned, Kyle shook his head in confirmation "I've always disliked it since I came to Earth. It's too depressing for my taste, I suppose." Kyle nodded slightly, looking up at him "What's that?" Ratchet questioned, noting the small scar on the side of Kyle's face "Never noticed it before." He added.

"Oh, this?" Kyle asked, feeling the thin line "Nothing, really. I fell down the stairs when I was four, like a klutz." He chuckled.

Ratchet wondered if Kyle honestly thought he believed it. But wrote it off slightly, the scar was old and likely nothing to worry about at least. "I was thinking of heading into the city today." Ratchet informed Kyle politely "Would you like to join me?" He questioned.

Kyle looked thoughtful for a moment, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm really tired actually." Kyle lied, again.

"You're homesick."

Kyle looked over at Ratchet, but slowly nodded his head a bit. Getting something past a medic was near impossible, so he decided he might as well not even try. "Don't get me wrong, I love it here, you guys are great." Kyle explained, he looked over at the mech "But I just... It's hard being in a new house around this time." He turned his head to look out the window "It's... Almost Christmas." He explained.

"I can see where you're coming from. I suppose it would be hard for me too." Ratchet admitted quietly "But I hope we're doing a good enough job of being your family, at least. I'd feel bad if we weren't." Kyle nodded his head a little bit "I think we're going to have a nice, if not small, Christmas ourselves, are we not?" He looked at Kyle "You're not going to celebrate it alone." He added.

Kyle smiled, he knew that Ratchet was right, and at least there was that. He wasn't alone, and he was thankful for that, unquestionably. Kyle looked down slightly, he wasn't sure how to respond to Ratchet's comment. "I know that I'm going to spend Christmas with you guys, and you don't even KNOW how grateful I am that I'm living here." Kyle stood a bit "But it doesn't help the fact that it's going to be weird not being with my parents." He explained.

"Understandable." Ratchet nodded his head a bit "Try not to think too hard on it, kid. The less you do, the easier it becomes. Or so Cliffjumper tells me." Kyle nodded his head quietly, leaning against the wall "Tell me, Kyle. You honestly have no idea why your parents did what they did?" Another headshake "You know, I don't bite, you can talk to me." He added.

"My parents have been in a bad place for a while now." Kyle turned to Ratchet "I don't want to talk about why or how, but let's just say... It wasn't pretty at home. Made worse by the fact that they both cheated on each other." He shook his head "Everything else is way too personal to talk about. I trust you Ratchet, I really do, but trust _me _when I say that I'm not ready to tell you guys." He explained.

"I understand. But trust me when I say this... I know what it's like to be from a broken home." Ratchet explained, he looked at the boy quietly "The three of us have more in common than you might think, Kyle." He then turned his head slowly, making sure Cliffjumper wasn't about to walk in, and turned back to Kyle "It's why I know an abuse victim when I see one." He added.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me, you were." Ratchet replied, he crouched slowly "You've either been in denial, or been told it wasn't. But I know you were." He looked Kyle over "You don't get a scar like that." He pointed to the before mentioned scar "By falling, you get it by being hit, hard, or sliced with something." He then added "So don't lie to me youngling. You may have Cliff fooled, but not me." He added.

Kyle looked Ratchet in the optics, and took a deep breath. "My Dad hit me, once. But I swear it was only once." Kyle finally relented, though it wasn't entirely the truth, he still tried "I swear Ratchet, it was only once." He added, the mech looked skeptical "There's no reason to freak out on me, okay? My Dad has a problem, but he cleaned up his act." He insisted.

Ratchet knew he had to accept it, whether it was a lie or not. Kyle was still under the belief that his parents would be back for him. And if that was the case, then getting him to open up about abuse was never going to happen. "Very well, I trust you will tell me the truth when the time comes that you trust us." Kyle frowned at that comment "Now, would you like to accompany me, or not?" He grunted.

"I guess so." Kyle shrugged "Have nothing better to do." He added.

Ratchet nodded a bit, that was a start, at least Kyle was not avoiding him anymore. As it was, the older mech was sure that Kyle trusted Cliffjumper much more than he trusted him. "Well then, come on, maybe we'll swing by an electronics store and get a movie or something." He noted.

Ratchet quietly hoped that he was doing the right thing by at least attempting to befriend the boy. And not just pushing him away further by trying too hard.

...

Cliffjumper was exhausted by the time he got home that evening. He only barely acknowledged Ratchet before he moved to take a peek in on Kyle. The boy was already fast asleep in his bed, his light snoring filling the room. Making his way over, he gently, belittling his strength, stroked his back with a forefinger, and smiled. "Pleasant dreams squirt." He whispered.

Leaving Kyle to sleep, he entered the den calmly. Ratchet turned his head to him calmly, wondering whether to tell Cliffjumper now, or later. He chose that now would be better, the sooner the better as they said. "We need to dig deeper into that boy's past." Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge in surprise at that "I found out the boy's Father has hit him in the past." The mech stared over "I don't like it, Cliffjumper." He noted.

"What does it matter? They abandoned him." Cliffjumper told him plainly "I have custody of him. And I doubt they'll-" He began.

"And if they do come back for him?" Ratchet questioned, Cliffjumper was silent at that question "Cliffjumper, trust me here. We don't have Kyle's full story, and if he needs to be protected from his parents? We need to know now." Cliffjumper was silent for a moment, but nodded a bit, understanding "I don't know why, but something... However small, tells me that this boy's parents are dangerous." He added.

"You think they hurt him more than once?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"Much more than once." Ratchet nodded affirmatively "That boy may want to be back with his parents. But I believe he also secretly fears what will happen if he doesn't go back to them." He shook his head "I see a certain level of fear in his stress levels each time he brings them up. Though I had not adressed it, not until now." He admitted.

Cliffjumper looked thoughtful for a moment, but silently knew Ratchet would know better than anyone. As what was essentially a Transformer "Cop", he knew some of what to look for. But as a medic, Ratchet knew exactly what to look for, something he didn't. "I'll dig through his files and find what I can." Cliffjumper finally replied "Hopefully there's something on them and we can put this to rest." He added.

"And if there isn't?" Ratchet questioned.

"Then we just have to hope that your theory is wrong." Cliffjumper replied.

Inside, both mechs had the feeling they weren't.


	5. Trust

****A/N: Gah, one final summary. I swear, final change, but again, I felt like the others just didn't summarize it well. LOL

...

**CHAPTER 5  
Trust**

Three weeks in and Kyle was quietly realizing he still wasn't sure what he thought of his new living arrangement. It wasn't Cliffjumper or Ratchet, they were great, they were kind mechs, and treated him well. It was is issue of trust and he genuinely and completely understood that. He had his parents to thank for that one, though before they had the problem they had been great. But when they had? Needless to say, Kyle had no possible way of knowing whether or not to trust his parents on a day-to-day basis, which didn't make for very good reasons to trust people he barely knew.

But it wasn't his fault either, not when he thought about it. The only people at fault here, he knew, were his parents. His Dad, the meth addict, most likely the poster child for them for that matter. His Mother, the alcoholic who every day since he was a small child could be found with a bottle of beer in her hand. The long nights he spent locked up in his room as one of them would bang on his door, praying that they'd simply just go away. Yet he still missed them, he missed the good them, not the bad them of course, but he still missed them.

That night however, he was going to most definitely learn why he could trust the two mechs. It was around four in the morning when the sound of the door opening woke him from his sleep. The boy lifted his head, and gently rubbed one eye tiredly. Sitting up a bit, he looked thoughtfully, both Cliffjumper and Ratchet were home that day, they had had the day of. So at once, it already didn't sit right with him that the door had just opened. Carefully, he crept toward the door, gently pulling it open.

The hallway was dark, but he could see the main den lights were all on. Carefully, and quietly he crept forward, and hid in one part of the hallway. Peering into the doorway, he took in the sight before him. A mech he had never seen before stood in the kitchen. His optics were as red as blood, his body smooth, and his stature tall. "Where is it, where is it, where is-" The mech turned his head towards Kyle moments before the boy moved to hide again "Well, hello." He heard the mech chide.

Kyle could hear the footsteps, and quickly took off towards his bedroom, slamming it shut, and locking it. He might have gone to one of the others rooms, yet, in retrospect, there was no guarantee either's doors would be open. "Boy, you don't know how holoforms work, do you?" Kyle turned his head as he noticed a figure sitting on his bed "Why don't you come and take a sit with me? Be warned, I am armed, so the smallest sound out of your mouth? Is going to be your last." He added.

Kyle knew he didn't have a choice, slowly sitting onto the bed, the mech forced him onto his side. Before long, Kyle had been gagged from behind with one of his sheets. His wrists and ankles tightly and neatly bound with some rope the mech had apparently brought along. "Tell me, boy... Quietly, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"F-Foster..." Kyle's word was muffled by his gag.

"Aw, how cute, Cliff has a little Foster Son." Moving him up into a kneeling position, the mech took Kyle's jaw and looked him over "I came here looking for valuables, I do believe you count. If we move fast. I can have you sold and in a transport to a pound on Vos-3 tonight." He then tilted his head "Human children are the "in" pets in our ranks this year." He teased.

Kyle attempted to move away, struggling as the mech's holoform wrapped its way around his neck. "Where do you think you're going to go, huh?" The Decepticon teased "I specialize in stealth, we'll be gone before your Guardian even knows I'm here. And besides, you'd be crawling even if you did get away from me." He didn't even take notice of the fact Kyle was slowly kicking his way out of the ropes "Don't fight me, boy. You're too valuable to kill." He added.

Having finally managed to get the ropes off his ankles, Kyle wasted no time in kicking the mech straight in the chest. The holoform felt the pain, recoiling back slightly as Kyle ran for the door. Turning around and working the keypad lock slowly, he managed to quickly get it open and run. He was greeted by a large hand wrapping tightly around his thin body. "You little pit spawn, you're good, I'll give you that." The mech chided as the boy squirmed "But-"

"Put the boy. DOWN."

The mech spun around to find himself on the wrong end of Cliffjumper's ion cannon. To say the mech looked angry would have been an understatement, he looked to have passed anger a while ago. "Cliffjumper, fancy meeting you here." The mech chuckled nervously.

"You have less than ten seconds to put Kyle down now, Swindle. Or I'll blow that smug little grin right off your face." Cliffjumper never bluffed, and this was definitely no exception "You can take whatever the frag you came for. But if you so much as tap that boy's head for another second." He paused "I might be going away for murder." He added.

Swindle grimaced quietly, looking down at Kyle, and knowing he was in a tough spot. Slowly, he unbound the boy and set him before Cliffjumper, carefully. "So about those OTHER things I came for?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper had his stasis cuffs out before Swindle was even finished, smacking them onto Swindle's wrists. The mech collapsed, immobilized, tricked more easily than Kyle had expected. "You hurt?" Cliffjumper asked, crouching low in concern, Kyle shook his head slowly "Thank Primus for that." He muttered "Call Arcee, have her get as many as she can out here." He added.

"Is he-?"

"Put him away twice." Cliffjumper nodded "Would have just killed him outright this time if he hadn't been holding you." He added.

"What?"

Cliffjumper looked at Kyle slowly, noting the confusion in his eyes. "You dont really think I'd risk the blast hitting even a centimeter wrong? The smallest misfire could have ended your life." Cliffjumper shook his head, reached a forefinger forward, and stroked his cheek gently "And you're my youngling, which means I would never, _ever_ risk that." He added quietly.

Kyle looked at Cliffjumper and took note in the honesty that filled his optics. He nodded his head a bit, but Cliffjumper stared him down calmly. "A-Alright. I'll go and get Arcee." Kyle nodded his head slowly.

Kyle rushed off, leaving Cliffjumper forcing himself to slowly relax. That had been one scare he had not been prepared for. Of all the Decepticons he had put away, he had never expected someone like Swindle to go after him. "Why were you really here, Swindle?" Cliffjumper growled quietly.

"To kill you." Swindle growled.

"Well you did a _great_ job." Cliffjumper replied sarcastically, he leaned down a bit "And I want to make one thing very clear while we're at it. You say one word to your buddies about Kyle. And Primus help me, I'm going to make your time there a living pit. Do you understand me?" Swindle only nodded his head slowly, knowing better "Good." He lifted the mech to his feet "Because unlike you, I'd hate to get my hands dirty." He added.

"What happened?" Ratchet shouted as he moved into the hallway.

"We got an intruder, go back to recharge Ratchet, I got it handled." Cliffjumper nodded.

"Go back to recharge, with Swindle in the house? Stasis cuffed or not?" Ratchet grunted, he made his way forward "He didn't hurt Kyle at all, did he?" He questioned.

Kyle had just gotten off the phone with Arcee when he heard that. Kyle was stunned that Ratchet's first thought had been towards him, not toward what valuables they had within the apartment. Poking his head into the hallway to watch the two, he watched as Cliffjumper looked up. "He had hold of him, I think he was going to make off with him. But luckily I managed to get him to put Kyle down before he was hurt." He smiled a bit "He's going to be just fine. I told him to go call Arcee while I watched this scrap heep." He added.

"Well that's good. Last thing we'd want is to see the boy hurt." Ratchet admitted calmly "We need a much better security system with him now in the apartment." He acknowledged.

Oddly, the whole conversation made Kyle feel something he hadn't felt in a long time: Protected. The two mechs were extremely important Autobots, yet their first thoughts in this situation had all been about him. "I'd think you guys would be more worried about whatever important things you have here." Both mechs looked up as Kyle entered "I mean-" He began.

"You kidding me?" Ratchet interrupted "Anything here can be easily replaced. You're a living, breathing person whom cannot be." He added, Kyle's eyes widened a bit "You okay?" Kyle nodded slowly "It's okay to be shaken, youngling." He noted.

Kyle looked between the two concerned mechs, realizing that he was shaken. He didn't want to admit it, but he really felt a strong bit of fear right now. Slowly Kyle nodded his head a bit, both mechs exchanged a smile. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Putting Swindle by the door, Cliffjumper gently lifted Kyle up into his palm. "You can bunk with me tonight." Cliffjumper encouraged "No one's going to touch you there." He added.

"I'm a little old, aren't I?" Kyle questioned.

"I've got two massive pillows, don't move while in recharge. I think I can spare one for you tonight. It'll be like a separate bed." Cliffjumper encouraged "But I can still put you back in your bed." He noted.

Kyle looked at Cliffjumper a moment, he could have said no. He almost wanted to say no for that matter. But in retrospect, Kyle felt that he'd be far more comfortable in the presence of someone like Cliffjumper. "One night... Wouldn't hurt." Kyle whispered leaning against the mech's thumb carefully "Just one night though." He insisted.

As his eyes slowly started to grow heavy, from exhaustion, he felt something that he knew had been missing. However small it was, he felt a glimmer, the smallest glimmer, of trust for the two mechs. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he might even grow to trust these two more than he had expected to after all.


	6. The Holidays

**CHAPTER 6  
The Holidays**

Cliffjumper and Ratchet had never thought of celebrating the human holiday of Christmas. But with a young human living in their home, it was no longer optional. Every human child looked forward to Christmas, and Kyle was no exception. For Cliffjumper, it was the most difficult time since he'd come to live with them. Being the Foster Parent, he wanted to do everything he could to make Kyle's first Christmas in their home something special. As a result, he had just spent the last few hours buying some of the gifts that Kyle hadn't asked for, but Cliffjumper knew he had wanted.

"Hey Cliff!"

Cliffjumper turned his head as Bulkhead's holoform approached his. His old war buddy was as per usual, all smiles. In fact, Cliffjumper was certain he had never seen him not smiling. "Morning Bulkhead, how goes it?" Cliffjumper asked, putting the last of Kyle's presents into his trunk "I thought you'd still be at work at this point." He added.

"We got off work considering it's almost the holidays." Bulkhead looked inside "Ah, Christmas shopping for the kid?"

Cliffjumper nodded with a smile in his friend's direction. Bulkhead looked among the eight packages in surprise. "I know, I know, I'm spoiling him here. But... It's his first Christmas in a Foster Home." Cliffjumper explained, he turned to Bulkhead slowly "I think he's taking it harder than he's saying, and that's saying something." He shook his head a little.

"Gotta be hard not to have his parents around for it." Bulkhead nodded in agreement "But wasn't this the same kid you're pretty sure was abused?" Cliffjumper was silent as he said that, but turned to face Bulkhead "Why does the kid even care?" He noted.

Cliffjumper almost wanted to just walk away from Bulkhead at that comment. But containing his temper as best he could, he shrugged a little. "Your guess is as good as mine, Bulk. But they did raise him." Cliffjumper replied, closing his trunk up "We don't even know for sure he was hit more than once. I'm trying to get a hold of his records prior to all of this. But it hasn't been easy." He explained.

"What are you going to do if there actually is, y'know, evidence?"

Cliffjumper paused for a moment, but turned to Bulkhead. "Get their parental rights terminated. I don't care if this isn't a permanent placement. The kid deserves much better than parents who abused and abandoned him." Clliffjumper tried to control his frustration "Possibly find them and beat them until they have to breathe through a tube. But I'm not sure how well that would go over." He grunted.

"Especially when you're a police officer pretty much." Bulkhead replied.

"Exactly." Cliffjumper muttered "Think Prime might give me special permission considering my history of being on his team?" He then added "I may just phone Washington to see if it ends up being that way." He added flatly.

Bulkhead chuckled a little bit, and though Cliffjumper did as well, he was quite serious as well. Even though he knew Optimus wouldn't let him, he would have really liked to convince him. If only because he was slowly becoming closer to Kyle than he was sure he was ready to admit. "I still can't believe that you decided to become a Foster Parent." Bulkhead muttered.

"Why not? I've always been good with kids."

"Yeah, kids. But the kid is fifteen. I'd be freaked out about dating and all of that." Bulkhead chuckled.

"Ugh, don't even mention that, not ready to even think about when I have to deal with dating." Cliffjumper groaned a bit, he really didn't want to think about it either "I'm probably sending him to sex ed because I don't even want to look up their version of "The Talk"." He admitted simply, Bulkhead was already dying of laughter at that "Oh? Would you like me to send him to you for that talk, Bulk?" He questioned.

"Point made." Bulkhead replied, attempting to calm himself down "I'll let you go though, man. Good talking to ye."

Cliffjumper nodded as he watched Bulkhead disappear and drive off. Slowly cooling himself down, he took a few deep breaths. Bulkhead just had to bring up the parents drama, of course. Just when Cliffjumper had started, even slightly, to calm down, someone had to go there. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled away from the parking lot of the small mall before taking off.

He definitely needed to cool down about everything somehow, but he had to find a way to, without a doubt.

...

Kyle was leaning against the couch calmly that morning, staring up at the Christmas tree that was in the living room. The size of it made him wonder quietly how they had ever managed to decorate it at all. He might have made a joke about it, but at the moment, Ratchet was on a shift, and Cliffjumper was out shopping. Kyle knew he was out getting him presents, he wasn't stupid. But he wished that his Foster Father wouldn't go through the trouble he was going though, after all, he could live without some of the stuff he had caught him peering at.

The sound of the door opening got his attention and he looked over. "Kyle, I'm home." Cliffjumper called out "Sorry I'm late, I ran into Bulkhead on the way home." He noted, setting the presents under the tree "You remember him, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, big, green, scared the crap out of me when I first met him?" Kyle asked, Cliffjumper chuckled at that "Listen, I was kinda wondering, there's this big party going on down at my friend, Dom's place tomorrow night." He added, Cliffjumper turned his head, cocking an optic ridge "I was wondering if I could go? I mean it's kinda going on AFTER my curfew but-" He began.

"No." Cliffjumper replied firmly "Kyle, we had a deal, your curfew is eight o'clock. No later." He then turned around, and put his hands on his hips "Did what happened the other night not teach you anything? There are a lot of Decepticons who would use you against us." Kyle sighed a bit "I'm sorry bud, I'd love for you to go to the party, but I'm going to have to say no." He added.

"What if I got an Autobot escort?" Kyle asked.

Cliffjumper took a deep breath, he knew that this was going to happen. It wasn't his fault either, Kyle was a teenager, it seemed to be in their nature to rebel whether he liked it or not. "I'm sorry Kyle, but the answer is still a firm _no_." Cliffjumper replied "There'll be plenty of time for parties when you're a little older and more used to this life." He added.

The look on Kyle's face didn't really help Cliffjumper with saying "no". He didn't like disappointing people, but Cliffjumper knew it was a bad idea. A party that started late ended really late, and the last thing he wanted was Kyle out until the early morning. "Kyle, it's a bad idea all around, or I'd let you go, okay?" Cliffjumper replied, he took a deep breath "Don't worry, like I said, when you're a little older, it's probably going to be a "yes"." He explained.

"Fine." Kyle sighed a bit "But I'm going to be the only one of my friends not there." He added.

"Nothing I can do to help you there." Cliffjumper replied.

Kyle took a deep breath, this was one of those times he really hated being a kid. If nothing else, Kyle hated the fact he couldn't go to a small Christmas party at a friend's house. He understood where Cliffjumper was coming from, of course, but at the same time he didn't like it. Inside, he considered one thing that could and likely would get him into trouble. "Don't even think about it." Cliffjumper noted "I know exactly what you're thinking." He added.

"What?" Kyle questioned.

"You think I wouldn't know if you snuck out?" Cliffjumper chuckled "Oh, I did the same to my caretaker, I'm no idiot."

Kyle crossed his arms, but slowly nodded, knowing that Cliffjumper was most likely right. Sneaking out was a dumb idea, but it had been worth the thought, he figured. Cliffjumper took a deep breath as well, but Kyle finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, I just... I guess I don't... I don't know." He then added "Just because I have a new lifestyle, I don't want to stop doing stuff like this." He explained.

"Like what?"

"This party is a Christmas Party. My parents and I always went." Kyle explained.

Cliffjumper was quiet at that comment, now torn a bit. His optics hit the floor, and then gazed at Kyle, taking in another deep breath. "I'll take you, and I'll stay there. But that's the only way you're going." Kyle perked up a great deal at that "That way, just in case anything goes wrong... I'll be able to step in, is that fair?" He questioned.

"More than fair. I get that." Kyle nodded.

Cliffjumper nodded a bit, and exchanged a smile with his Foster Son. After all, it was just one night, and one party. As long as he was there, there wasn't any reason to make a big deal out of it, he figured. "Besides, I think it's about time your friends and their parents met me." Cliffjumper admitted, Kyle nodded a bit "Maybe Ratchet might even go." He added.

"Ratchet at a party?" Kyle asked, chuckling.

"Okay, he probably won't. It was just a thought." Cliffjumper chuckled a little bit himself.

Kyle only grinned back, and hopped off of the couch. "I'll go call Dom then, let him know I'm bringing you and all." Kyle nodded "Just promise you won't do anything to embarrass me?" Kyle teased.

Cliffjumper knew the boy was only kidding, after all, he had had that fear a while ago. Still he only winked at Kyle, and shrugged. "No promises there, my young friend." He told him.

Tomorrow night was going to be _very_ interesting.


	7. More Details

A/N: Sad to say that I had to discontinue "What Makes a Family". I guess that is what happens when you know you're losing interest and keep pushing to write anyway. :( Apologies to anyone reading this that was following it. I wish things with that had ended differently.

A/N #2: I know a lot of people wanted a comedic chapter here. But sadly, my muse wasn't in a "Comedic" mood so I decided not to go that route. LOL

...

**CHAPTER 7  
****More Details**

Cliffjumper couldn't feel any more out of place than if he were picking up a femme in a Decepticon's Only Bar. He hadn't been only in his holoform for a long period before, and if that hadn't made matters any worse, he had a sinking feeling most of the parents disliked him. Ratchet had actually come that night, and was doing much better at this than he was by some odd miracle. Cliffjumper on the other hand, appeared to be having a role-reversal experience as he wasn't the life of the party, or anything close.

Watching Kyle be with his friends made it worth it though. Kyle was a totally different person, bright and happy, fun, and goofy. He looked happier than Cliffjumper had ever seen him. "So... You're Kyle's foster father?" Cliffjumper turned his head as a man made his way over "Cliffjumper, right?" He nodded a bit, and the man smiled "Allan Tyler, I'm Dom's Dad." He held out a hand "Good to meet you." He added.

"It's nice to meet you too." Cliffjumper nodded "You've got a nice little home here."

That may have been the understatement of the year. It was, for all intents and purposes, a mansion, a massive, sprawling, mansion, for that matter. But then again, Cliffjumper wasn't totally aware of human saying and their exact meanings. "Well, it's nothing like our summer villa in Tuscany, but it's home." Tyler replied with a nod "I understand you're a cop?" He questioned.

"Yep, been one since I came to Earth." Clifjumper nodded "And you?" He asked.

"I own half of Walt Disney Studios."

Cliffjumper nodded, that definitely explained a few things. Especially the home, however. The fact that Kyle's parents were so close to this family gave the mech an indication that they might have been rich themselves. "So, were Kyle's parents rich as well then?" He questioned.

"Fred and Amy? No, not at all. But it didn't matter." Tyler shrugged "Though they always were a little weird. I'm not surprised by what they did to Kyle." He admitted.

Cliffjumper felt a small bit of anger after what Tyler had just said. The fact that the two parents had been so cold that it wasn't a surprise disgusted him. He still couldn't understand what had even been wrong with Kyle. The boy was kind, shy, but fun-loving and caring. He had never met a kid more fun to be around than Kyle, which was saying something. "Yeah well, they're missing out on an AMAZING kid." Cliffjumper nodded as he looked over at Tyler "I'm proud to be his Foster Dad." He added.

"That's a good thing. That kid needs someone who'll actually be proud of him." Tyler shook his head.

That one caught his attention more than the first one. "Excuse me? They weren't ever proud of him? At all?"

Tyler knew he had struck a chord, gulping a bit, almost fearful. But as Cliffjumper's expression became one of concern, Tyler took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to say they weren't. They were hardly ever around, even during the holidays. This is the one time I'd even really see them." Tyler shook his head "It was like after Kyle's brother, Dale died... They completely changed." He explained "Expected so much more out of Kyle than possible and became less sociable." He shook his head "It was the most bizarre turn I'd ever seen in anyone." He added.

Cliffjumper felt sympathy deep within his spark for his young charge, now more than ever. His parents had been _that _cruel? It was almost too harsh for words. Though he might understand their frustration after one sons death, it gave them no excuse at all. "Yeah, well, I'm proud of him if that means anything." Cliffjumper replied, he looked at Tyler calmly "He's made a lot of progress since Ratchet and I found him." He added.

"That's a good thing." Tyler patted his shoulder lightly "So tell me, how often do you see other Autobots besides Ratchet?" He asked.

"Almost every day, why?"

"Do you know a mech named Perceptor? I used to work with him but we lost touch." Tyler explained.

"Oh yeah, Percy and I go way back. Last I hear he was working for a tech company."

As they got deeper into conversation, Cliffjumper already had a good feeling he'd fit right in. Sure, he wasn't human, he wasn't rich, and he wasn't the highest in status. But Tyler liked him, which helped matters out a bunch, because at least he'd have one friend among the parents. "Well, I should go greet a few more guests." Tyler nodded "You make yourself right at home, alright?" He asked.

Cliffjumper nodded, letting the man head off. The confidence boost he'd given him had been exactly what he needed. Something to, if nothing else, assure him that he might be able to get along with a few of these people.

...

That night on the way home, Kyle was barely awake in Cliffjumper's passengers seat. The boy was clearly exhausted from the fun of the evening, but the mech couldn't help but tease him a little bit. "You look like you're trying to fight off a hangover." Cliffjumper's holoform teased in the driver's seat, Kyle only chuckled back "Did you have fun?" He questioned.

"I think that's a given." Kyle smiled a bit "I haven't seen my friends in months." He looked at Cliffjumper "Thank you."

Cliffjumper only gave a small smile, happy to hear Kyle in such a chipper mood. He'd been around a moody Kyle for a while, a happy Kyle was new and welcomed. "You're welcome. I had a lot of fun too, especially with the more beautiful human femmes." Kyle gave a small chuckle at that "Hey, your old man still has some game left in him. I can get with whoever I want." He added.

"Sure you can, CJ, sure you can." Kyle rolled his eyes a little "I'm glad you had fun though." He added with a grin.

Pulling to a stop in front of their apartment complex, Cliffjumper transformed around him. Kyle ended up in his open palm as they calmly headed up the stairs to the their third floor apartment. Kyle was already slowly passing out in his palm, his tiredness catching up with him. Carrying him into the apartment and down the hallway, the large mech set him into his bed calmly. "CJ, I'm not even tired." Kyle muttered.

"You are, and it's already four in the morning." Cliffjumper winked.

Kyle rolled his eyes a bit, and nodded a little looking up at his guardian slowly as his holoform appeared again. Carefully stroking Kyle's hair, he smiled a bit. To his surprise, the boy carefully wrapped both his arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, for everything." Kyle whispered, catching Cliffjumper totally off-guard "Tonight was... Amazing." He added.

"You're welcome.. It's my pleasure." Cliffjumper replied in utter surprise as he returned the hug.

For the first time ever, Cliffjumper realized just how hard it would be when and if he had to give him up. This boy had become a part of his life and spark, very quickly, and he wasn't sure how to react. As Kyle started to lay down, Cliffjumper, with slight hesitation, leaned forward and kissed the top of his charges head. "Goodnight, youngling, sleep well." He whispered.

Cliffjumper almost admitted to loving Kyle, but held himself back out of fear. Yet, as he left the room, he couldn't get past the feeling slowly settling into his body. From what he knew about his parents, to how close they were becoming. Cliffjumper wasn't going to let Kyle go, not to another Foster Home, not to his parents. He wasn't sure he was going to allow himself to let Kyle go.

Not without a fight.

...

A/N: I know, short-ish chapter, but it happens sometimes. I know it was more serious than humerous. But eh, things sometimes turn out different. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	8. Decisions and Evidence

A/N: GAH! Got to go to the Grand Opening of Transformers: The Ride! SO AMAZING! :D And I can say I drank Energon! Even if it was just Orange Soda mixed with Cream Soda and whipped cream.

...

**CHAPTER 8  
Decisions and Evidence**

Kyle woke up the next afternoon replaying the night before in his head. Cliffjumper had kissed him on the forehead. A mech he hardly knew had kissed him on the forehead and yet it had oddly felt relaxing and cared for. It was odd, but he didn't mind the thought and even hoped, quietly, that the mech planned to do it again and that it wouldn't be a one time thing.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the den, yawning quietly. His body was still exhausted from the excitement the night before. Considering the near silence in the apartment other than him, he figured that his guardians were still deep in recharge. Of course, he was proven wrong. "Morning." Cliffjumper muttered as he entered the kitchen "Afternoon, I guess." He added.

Kyle thought his next words carefully, his shock still evident. "Yeah, I guess it is the afternoon. Jeez, we were up LATE." Kyle muttered, he looked up at the mech calmly "So... About last night." He began.

Cliffjumper already knew what Kyle was going to say. Had he been able to blush, he probably would have. Cliffjumper definitely hadn't expected to get this close to Kyle so soon, but it had happened. "I know, I stepped out of line. Being I'm not really... Your Dad." He paused a moment, looking at Kyle "You've just really grown on me, kid. I'm sorry if it was awkward." He added.

"That's not it. The thing is... I liked it." Kyle admitted quietly "It made me feel special." He muttered.

Cliffjumper smiled a bit, he crouched down low, and looked Kyle straight in the eyes. "You are special, Kyle. Very special." He told him, gently stroking his cheek with his forefinger "You're a great kid, funny, smart... And I quite enjoy your company." He paused for a moment "I don't want you to let anything or anyone make you think otherwise, okay?" Kyle nodded a bit "Good, now... You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little." Kyle nodded.

"I'll get a pizza in the oven for ye, then. Since it is lunchtime and all." Cliffjumper noted, already getting it ready "Listen, I've been thinking. It's uhhhhh..." He paused a bit, turning to look at Kyle again "Okay, I'm not good at this at all. I never have been. So I'm going to be straight-forward." He leaned forward "What would you think if I petitioned to be your legal guardian?" He asked.

Kyle stared at Cliffjumper, confused. "Like, adoption?" He questioned.

"No, this is a step away from adoption, I think it's too soon for THAT." Cliffjumper explained, Kyle nodded in agreement "What this means is, even though your parents rights aren't terminated..." He paused a bit, looking at him more "You'd technically be mine. This would be your home, I'd be your family. And so would Ratchet, technically." He explained.

"I don't get it." Kyle shifted a bit.

"Do you know what a Godparent is?" Cliffjumper questioned, Kyle nodded "It'd be like that. If your parents wanted you back, and proved they could take care of you... You could go back to them." Kyle nodded slowly "But if not, when the time came... You could choose whether you wanted me to adopt you..." He looked thoughtful for a moment "Or if you'd want to go back into the system." He explained.

Kyle looked at Cliffjumper slightly, unsure of what his answer would be. Was he really ready for Cliffjumper to take that kind of responsibility over him? Was Cliffjumper really even ready for the responsibility himself? But then again, the thought of having one single home was nice, and even nicer considering it was with Cliffjumper. "And if you decided to adopt me... If they never came back." Kyle paused "Would you actually do it?" He asked.

Cliffjumper nodded slowly. "I swear to you, here and now. If that is the outcome... I will fight for you." Cliffjumper patted his spark chamber "You have my word, and to an Autobot, word means A LOT." He added.

Kyle slowly nodded his head, his thoughts swirling. This wasn't exactly an easy thing to say yes to. In a way, he almost felt like he was betraying his parents. But he wasn't being adopted, he was just going to be Cliffjumper's legal charge. "Yeah, I'd like that. I mean I like it here, I like you, I like Ratchet." He looked down a bit "It'd be nice for this to be my real home." He added.

"Well then, I guess I'll be giving social services a call." Cliffjumper smiled "Hopefully we can get this all sorted out." He explained.

Kyle nodded his head a bit, feeling a little nervous, but hoping that he was doing the right thing. He felt the small scar on his arm slightly, and closed his eyes. They had never hit him, they cared about him, a lot. He just had to remind himself that at the end of the day, he was doing what was right for him. "Kyle?" He looked up at Cliffjumper "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Fine, just been thinking." Kyle shrugged a bit "So, about that pizza?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it supposed to smoke like that?"

Sure enough, Cliffjumper heard the smoke alarm go off and groaned quietly. Of course, he wasn't going to get a break, and of course, he still had a lot to learn. Perhaps it was time he actually consulted a parenting manual, he told himself, he was starting to think it could help.

...

"So, this kid has really gotten under your plating, huh?"

Cliffjumper looked up from his desk as his partner, Arcee, entered his office. She smiled a bit at the picture that Cliffjumper had of Kyle, one of the few he had of him, that he kept on his desk. "Word got to you that I'm petitioning to become his legal guardian, eh?" Arcee nodded a bit, he smirked back "Yeah, Kyle's a great kid. And he deserves way better than what I hear his parents gave him." He added.

"They were that bad, huh?" Arcee questioned, he nodded in response "Well, from what I can see you're doing a better job."

The blue femme seated herself on the desk slowly. Cliffjumper looked up at her, taking a deep breath. "I hope so. I uh... I kinda kissed him goodnight last night." Arcee's optics widened in surprised "He liked it too and... So did I." He paused a bit "I don't know, Arcee. I kinda think I could end up adopting this kid." He then added "I think I'm already starting to come to love him." He added.

"You, a Dad?" Arcee questioned "You do know that would mean less femmes around, right?"

"You're the only femme I really need around." Cliffjumper winked.

Arcee rolled her optics a little, knowing it was a poor attempt to flirt. To be honest, she did feel a small attraction to the mech, but not enough so that anything would ever come of it. "I'm serious here, you should be careful. Just, make sure you know what you're doing first." Arcee then added, quietly "Make sure that you have a good case against those parents if nothing else.' He added.

"Trust me, I'm already building my case." Cliffjumper nodded "It's not easy, but I'm trying."

Arcee nodded her head a bit, then sighed. "I've looked at their files and all for you. I couldn't get much. But there was ONE thing." Arcee handed over the file, which Cliffjumper carefully picked up "He was admitted to the UMC a little before they abandoned him." Cliffjumper opened the file and cringed "They say that he fell off the roof, but those bruises-" She began.

"Primus almighty. How can a doctor not realize something was wrong?" Cliffjumper growled.

"Hey, easy." Arcee reached forward, and tightly gripped his hand "Just remember, it's just more evidence against them."

Cliffjumper nodded slowly, knowing she was right. The worse things seemed to look for Kyle's old home life, the easier it would be to terminate his parents rights to him. He hated to do that, he really did, but these people did not seem to care about Kyle. He and Ratchet most definitely did, and they were much better caretakers so far. "Yeah, I know. And I hope I get to put them away myself if possible." Cliffjumper grunted "How could anyone treat him that way?" He questioned.

"You got me, Kyle's a sweet kid. I thought the same thing." Arcee admitted "He didn't deserve that, and these jerks don't deserve him." She added.

Cliffjumper knew Arcee meant it, she had a way of showing when she was angry. The look on her face just spelled out "I want to kill these people" much like he was feeling at that moment. "If I have my way, they'll never get to even see him again. Not unless they've genuinely changed." Cliffjumper looked thoughtful "They should be in prison for this." He added.

All it had taken was the half closed eyelid, and the split lip in the picture for Cliffjumper to know. Kyle's parents had been viciously abusing him, and all Kyle was was dependent on them. Only out of fear, and nothing else, there was no denying it. They were dealing with two disgusting human beings, and unless they had severely changed, he would never let them touch him again. "I'm going to go get permission to make copies." He stood up "Hold down the fort." He added.

He may as well blast the crap out of a dummy in the range while he was at it, he figured. He had to blow off the mountain of steam he built up somehow.


	9. Times Keep On Changing

**CHAPTER 9  
Times Keep on Changing**

Cliffjumper was counting the minutes until he left to pick Kyle up from his first day back at school. Christmas had come and gone without a hitch, but his first day of school had been torture for the mech. The boy was without either himself or Ratchet, and though Ratchet was normally the worrywart, it was definitely his turn that day. His fear rising and going towards Decepticons, and even the boy's parents if he were going to be perfectly honest about it.

Arcee looked over at him with a small chuckle, watching his fingers tapping against his desk lightly. He looked like a child waiting at his desk for the bell to ring for summer vacation, which only made it more amusing. "You're going to give yourself a spark attack. I hope you know that, right?" Arcee noted, Cliffjumper gave a hard glare at her "I'm just stating the truth." She added.

"It's just... It's his first day back, and..." Cliffjumper sighed a bit "Ratchet thinks I'm being stupid too. But I really do worry about his state of mind and how the kids will react to it." He admitted "I think Kyle is becoming suspicious, 'Cee." He then added "He might be onto the fact that well... I'm looking into the truth behind his home life." He admitted.

"You're doing the right thing either way, Cliff. You're trying to help Kyle have a real life."

Cliffjumper nodded his head slowly, tilting it a bit. He wasn't so sure he was doing the right thing some days. When Kyle found out, he had a bad feeling that things in their life might go very south. "And what happens, if he finds out and wants nothing to do with me?" Cliffjumper asked flatly "The kid could decide to just tell me to frag off and never speak to me again." He added.

"You hope that he grows up and realizes you were doing what was best for him?" Arcee suggested.

Cliffjumper nodded a bit, wishing inside he could feel that way. But as a mech that cared deeply for the boy, he didn't want to have to deal with that. He wanted Kyle to like him and want to stay. "I know it's weird... But I like being a Dad. I don't want to have to go through that with him." Cliffjumper stood a bit "I'm trying to terminate his parents rights so that I can eventually adopt him." He admitted._  
_

"Cliff, are you sure that's a good idea?" Arcee questioned.

Cliffjumper nodded a bit, there wasn't even a question in his mind. "If I don't adopt him, and the rights get terminated. He'll just go back into the system. If not, he'll go back with them and I know it." Cliffjumper shook my head "I have the room, I have the money... And frankly I don't want to loose him." He then added, quietly "Just dont tell him or Ratchet yet." He added.

"You haven't told Ratchet?" Arcee questioned.

"He'd tell me I'm insane."

"Well, honestly... You kinda are." Arcee tilted her head "Just... A sweet kinda insane."

Cliffjumper winked a bit at that, then sighed a bit. "Only thing I'm worried about is... My lifestyle. I mean, I do bring a lot of girls around. Even now." Cliffjumper sighed a bit, leaning against his desk "I don't want to set a bad example. But I also don't want to give it up." He paused a bit, and looked her in the optics "Help?" He questioned.

"Practice self control." Arcee replied bluntly.

Cliffjumper sighed a bit, he knew Arcee was right, if he was serious about this he had to do that. He had to, as hard as it was to comprehend, start maturing, bringing home less femmes, and being a good role model. "I know, I know." Cliffjumper nodded his head "So, do you think I can actually do it?" He questioned.

Arcee looked at Cliffjumper quietly, her optics softening. She could tell this really was something Cliffjumper wanted, as much as it surprised her, she didn't want to tell him "no". It wasn't even her place to say, but rather the place of Social Services. "It's not my place to say, Cliff. You'll find out from Social Services." Arcee sighed a bit "But I think you might be able to do the job, considering how much you care about the kid." She admitted.

Cliffjumper smiled, and nodded, feeling a little better. "Thanks, 'Cee, I think I really needed that." He nodded "Well, I need to go pick him up." He added.

"Good luck."

Cliffjumper nodded, heading towards the door, he paused for a moment. "So, could we call this little exchange a moment?" He questioned.

"Go pick up your kid, Cliff."

Cliffjumper only shot a grin over his shoulder as he calmly stepped out of the office. Not noticing the lingering smile Arcee gave in his direction. She didn't like him that way, but there were moments, however small, that she enjoyed toying with the idea. Especially for the amusement of watching her partners failed attempts to court her. It never got old.

...

"I'm never going to get this!"

As Kyle threw the book back onto his desk, Ratchet sighed quietly. The boy was very difficult when it came to Earth, and he could already tell. "Kyle, it's not that hard to understand math. I'm trying to help you." He said in frustration "Come on, let's try this again-" He began.

"I don't get it!" Kyle groaned.

"You haven't even tried!" Ratchet barked.

Kyle faceplanted onto the desk, groaning quietly, angry. He had never been good at math, and Ratchet trying to help wasn't helping in the least. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, he did. But he did feel stupid about it, he always had. "Fine, I'll try, but I'm never going to get it." Kyle leaned back a bit "Dad usually even gave up on me after a few hours." He added.

"I ain't your Dad, I'm your friend, and I won't give up on you." Ratchet replied flatly "Now the equation is 2=4x. What would that equal, Kyle?"

"Two-Fourths?" Kyle finally questioned with aggravation.

A smirk crossed Ratchet's face, after three hours, he'd finally made a break-through. Ratchet's holoform rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, an encouraging smile on his face. "That's right, Kyle." Kyle's head perked up, stunned "The answer is zero. Divide four by two and you get two-fourths." He then smiled a bit "See, you're already done." He added.

Writing it down, Kyle slowly closed the book. "You mean I spent three hours freaking out over nothing?" He questioned.

Ratchet nodded a bit, he really had. Kyle had always come close on every question. But Ratchet had had to go through each of them for him to explain why he was wrong. It had been long, and frustrating, but actually satisfying when Kyle finally got the last one correct. "You were right to come to me though. Unlike Cliffjumper I am quite good with math." He noted.

"But I'm not, it must be a pain in the ass." Kyle replied.

"Quit putting yourself down, Kyle. You're going to get the hang of it." Ratchet encouraged, though in his own, rough way and tone "You are a member of this household-apartment, whatever. I'm happy to assist you when I can." He then grunted "As long as it doesn't involve science projects. No one seems to appreciate my work on those." He added.

Kyle looked at Ratchet, at first considering asking what he meant. He quickly came to the conclusion that Ratchet was best left to his own anger on that one. "You mean I'm not.. A dumbass?" He questioned.

Ratchet looked about ready to flip a chair. Why would Kyle even have that idea in his head? He took a deep breath, and leaned down. "You're not anything like that just because you struggle, Kyle." Ratchet told him bluntly "Who in the name of Primus would even SUGGEST that?" He questioned.

Kyle looked down, his face going completely tomato red. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he knew Ratchet would refuse to write it off. For him, these types of comments were a rather big deal. "I guess my Dad... May have muttered that a few times when we were doing homework." Kyle said quietly "It's not a big deal, he can have a short fuse at times, and-" He began.

"Kyle..." Ratchet looked ready to raise his voice again "Your Father was wrong. You're very intelligent, you just need a little help in Math." Kyle was surprised at the softness of the mech's voice "I don't want you to EVER talk about yourself that way, alright? I can ground you just as much as Cliffjumper can, and if I hear that one more time out of you, I will." He added.

Kyle smiled a bit, actually feeling good to hear that. Even if it was partly a threat, and that was definitely not a good thing. But it did feel good to for once actually be encouraged without those words muttered under his Father's breath. If nothing else, he really did feel like for once, he wasn't that, and it oddly... Felt very good, insanely good in fact. "Alright Ratchet, I promise, I won't call myself that again." Kyle grinned "Now, what's your feeling about science?" He questioned.

Ratchet wanted to say "no" even though he was good at it. But taking a deep breath, he smiled a bit as Kyle brought out the book, taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Alright, what're you studying there?" He questioned.

Oddly, he was enjoying it much more than he expected to.


	10. Life's Awkward Moments

**CHAPTER 10  
Life's Awkward Moments**

Cliffjumper would later swear that he had locked the door that night, but he knew he didn't, somehow. He had brought home a gorgeous femme that night, and interfacing after a long night on the job was the first thing on his mind. He'd been mid-way into it when he heard the scream. Both of them lept off of each other to find a wide-eyed and HORRIFIED Kyle had just walked in on them. The boy had run away as if Unicron himself were after him. "Slag, KYLE!" Cliffjumper shouted, getting up.

"Who was that?" The young, rose red femme questioned, moving her spark chamber closed.

"That was my Foster Son, Kyle." Cliffjumper sighed.

"You have a son and you're hitting on me?" The femme growled "Do I look like I want a brat around our house?" She then added "Can't we just dump him at another home or something?" She questioned.

Cliffjumper frowned a bit, he definitely was not happy with that comment. "You were only good for a lay." Cliffjumper replied, coldly "But do I have to pay you? Or can I just politely ask you..." He got close to her, anger in his eyes "To get out of my apartment? Considering no one calls my kid a 'brat', and he won't be going anywhere." The femme stood, offended "You know where the door is. Make sure it hits your aft on the way out." He added.

After the femme had left, Cliffjumper took a deep breath. He hated being rude like that, but frankly, he hated it when people talked like that about Kyle. He wasn't just some pet he got from the shelter, he was a kid, with emotions. Which meant he now had to have a talk with Kyle about what he had just walked in on, something he dreaded.

Making his way to Kyle's room, he found the boy looking a little stunned. He couldn't blame him, there method of interfacing was far from "normal" by human standards. "Ky, can I come in?" Kyle's head shot up "I think we need to have a little talk after that... I'm sorry you had to walk in on that." He added, quietly, Kyle sighed a bit "Do you want to go first? Is that usually how this goes?" He questioned.

"What the HELL was that?" Kyle questioned.

Cliffjumper sighed a bit, seating himself on the ground, and looking upon Kyle. "Very simple, Kyle. That was... How we reproduce." Kyle's mouth hung open in horror "Yeah, you could say this is very awkward for me too. I was hoping you'd never walk in on me having "sex" as you would put it." He explained 'Trust me, kiddo, this wasn't easy for me."

"Easy for YOU? I just walked in on my legal guardian having SEX."

Cliffjumper rolled his optics a little, taking a deep breath. He knew that Kyle would react like this, unfortunately, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Yeah, I get that, kid. I'm sorry that you had to, but it was bound to happen, sadly." Cliffjumper explained, being bluntly honest about it "I do spend a lot of time with femmes, and this does happen." He explained.

"Lock your door next time at least!" Kyle replied bluntly.

"Will do." Cliffjumper nodded "Now, are you okay?" Kyle nodded slowly "So, what were you coming to see me for anyway?" He questioned.

Kyle looked down a bit, his face went red at this point, as if he didn't want to say what it was. "Well, I uh... I had a nightmare." Kyle finally spoke, his eyes looking up at the mech quietly "I know it's stupid, but I was freaked out, and came to you." He then looked up at him again "Of course, that whole situation is most likely going to cause nightmares of their own." He added.

Cliffjumper had to chuckle at that last part, if only because it was a little funny. Nodding a bit, he sighed and took a deep breath. "So you had a nightmare huh?" Kyle nodded "Want to tell me what it was about? I'm guessing you came in to talk." He added.

"Don't you have a femme to get back to?"

Cliffjumper smiled a bit, stroking the boy's hair with a forefinger. "I sent her out, she wasn't worth my time." Cliffjumper shook his head a bit "I don't date femmes that insult my friends purposely. So I certainly don't when they insult my kid." He added bluntly "Now, what is it that you needed, squirt? I've got all night since I don't have work tomorrow." He added.

"Well, you see I haven't been totally honest with you and Ratchet." Kyle looked down "My Dad did hit me again..."

_No kidding. _Cliffjumper thought to himself.

"But I didn't tell either of you because, well... I wasn't sure I can trust you." Kyle explained "And I know it's only been three months, almost four now, I guess. But I feel like I can trust you." He shook his head "He hit me twice, but I swear to you, that was it." Cliffjumper made mental note of the "roof" incident and figured Kyle was telling the truth "He and Mom weren't around enough other than that to hit me." He added.

"What were they doing?" Cliffjumper questioned, Kyle said nothing "You're not ready to tell me that, are you?" Kyle nodded at him "Fair enough, I suppose." He replied "So your nightmare?" He questioned.

"I dreamed that... You went at me too." Kyle looked at Cliffjumper "Would you ever... You know? Hit me?"

Cliffjumper's optics dimmed, this was what he got for having a short temper sometimes. He'd only lost it once or twice in front of Kyle, but there had been times where his least favorable side did come out around the boy. "Kyle, I would never do that and you know it. I save my fists for the Decepticreeps!" Cliffjumper shook his head "Your Dad may have had that kind of temper, but I never will with you." He added.

"Promise?" Kyle asked.

"Of course." Cliffjumper nodded, he tilted his head "What about your Mom, did she?"

Kyle looked at Cliffjumper, he didn't answer, but he knew the answer was "yes". Kyle's Father may have hit him only twice, but who was to say that his Mother didn't do it as well? "Listen, squirt. If there is _anything _else like this you need to talk about." He looked upon Kyle "And if your parents are dangerous. Remember, I'm a cop, I can protect you if that's what you need." He took a deep breath "You have no reason to be afraid, Kyle." He added.

"Alright."

Cliffjumper could tell that Kyle wasn't entirely happy with that sentiment. But he had finally come around about this, he figured before long, he probably would come around about all of it. "Well then, I think it's time for both of us to get some shut eye." Cliffjumper replied, removing his finger "Don't worry kid, you won't be walking in on that EVER again." Kyle chuckled a little "Sweet dreams, squirt." He added.

Cliffjumper had almost said "I love you", but carefully backed down from that. For now, he knew that Kyle was not ready to hear that, especially after all of this. He'd be ready eventually, but even then, Cliffjumper would know. "You too." Kyle nodded as he slowly laid his head down "CJ?" Cliffjumper stopped mid-way to the door "Do you... Love me?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper's spark nearly skipped a beat at that. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head, and smiled at Kyle slowly. "Yeah... I do." Cliffjumper looked down, he looked at Kyle "It may be a little soon. But I love you very much." He noticed the stunned look on Kyle's face "And I hope you know that. Because I would never, EVER hurt a loved one like that." He added.

As Cliffjumper left, Kyle was left to take that in. He'd only heard "I love you" a handful of times in his life. They had never felt as meaningful as when Cliffjumper said it. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes slowly. He'd have to think over what he'd just heard, and what it meant. Because not all too suddenly, he was beginning to think that despite the awkward moments here and there. Tonight most certainly being one of them. He was beginning to think that perhaps this was the better home for him after all.

...

A/N: Gah! I've been waiting for this awkward moment for a while. LOL I've been working on it for a while. Hopefully it came off well! Reviews make my day!


	11. Changes Ahead

**CHAPTER 11  
Changes Ahead**

And suddenly, Kyle and Cliffjumper's guardian and charge relationship became a true Father-Son relationship. Kyle was suddenly actually coming to Cliffjumper for advice when he couldn't find Ratchet. "I love you" had become a common phrase between the two of them as well, something they both quite liked. Oddly enough, it really made Cliffjumper's confidence grow as well. He really had a good feeling that this boy was there to stay, more than he had expected to, at least.

There were still however, the challenges. As their bond grew stronger, Cliffjumper had actually brought Kyle into the Autobot side of town a few times. A few snide comments about his "pet" had nearly sent Cliffjumper into a frenzy. Luckily, the mech had learned to better control his temper and had yet to actually tear anyone limb-from-limb as he often threatened.

That morning, Cliffjumper was mid way into his morning energon when Kyle woke up. As it was saturday, he didn't have work, and Kyle didn't have school. Both usually made time for bonding and fun both of which he often looked forward to. "Hey CJ." Kyle grinned, making his way into the kitchen still dressed in his pajamas "I hear that The Avengers is still playing at the drive in. Can we go tonight?" He questioned.

"Ooooh the final battle in that one looks SWEET!" Cliffjumper replied, grinning receptor-to-receptor "Sure thing. Maybe Ratchet will go too, he told me it actually interests him." Kyle nodded his head, happily "So tell me, kid. This open house thing... Do they need both Ratchet and I there on Monday?" He looked at his charge calmly "We can both clear our schedule, but we just want to know what we're doing." He added.

"They don't need you both, but it'd be awesome if you both did come."

Cliffjumper nodded in understanding, and silently hoped they could both get their work off. He'd already done so earlier in the week after he'd brought home the announcement, Ratchet was going to be the issue. "Well I'll definitely be there, but Ratchet isn't sure he can make it yet." He smiled a little "But he's going to try, squirt, no worries." He added.

"No problem, I know Ratchet is really busy lately." Kyle shrugged "I just can't wait for my teachers to meet you guys either way. My science teacher really wants to meet Ratchet because he feels like he's been a great influence for me. I mean class-wise." He grinned a bit, Cliffjumper grinned back "My PE coach says the same thing about you and the exercise you're helping me with." He added.

"Great! I'm looking forward to it as well." Cliffjumper nodded.

Kyle grabbed his breakfast and ate in a hurry, clearly looking forward to the rest of the day. "Kyle, slow down bud." Cliffjumper chuckled "The social worker doesn't come until this afternoon, we have plenty of time to get ready." He added.

Of course, the mech was silently nervous as well. It had only been a few weeks since he had become Kyle's legal guardian, and this was their first meeting since then. Kyle sighed a bit, and looked at Cliffjumper, nodding a little. "Yeah, but... I mean, if they don't like what they see, I could be taken away." He bit his lip a bit "And I'm just really starting to like it here." He added.

"Yeah? Well guess what?" Cliffjumper carefully lifted the boy onto his shoulder "They're going to love what they see. Frag, I practically spoil you when I can. You aren't going ANYWHERE." He then added, with a grin "I don't even think our short tempers could prevent it now." He said smugly "Now... Go get dressed, and we'll throw on a movie or something to pass the time." He stated, setting him back down.

"Scream 4?" Kyle questioned.

"Pit yeah, I'm good for a little Ghostface action." Cliffjumper winked down at him as Kyle rushed off.

As Ratchet entered, he smirked over at Cliffjumper a bit. It was still weird for the medic to see his friend this way. He had actually made an effort to bring home less femmes, spend time with Kyle, and act like a parent. It was almost frightening, but in a good way. "Primus, the way this is going. I fear the day you're called into action when the 'Cons try an attack again." Ratchet snorted "Are you going to remember how to fight? Or too busy making lunches?" He teased.

"Oh ha-ha. At least I'd do more than man the ground bridge." Cliffjumper rolled his optics.

"Don't make me clock you again." Ratchet grunted, he looked at Cliffjumper "So, how soon before you're going to ask if he wants to be adopted anyway?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper sighed, he had brought this up to Ratchet about a week ago. Though initially, the medic had flipped out, he had actually grown to warm up to the idea. "I'm going to give it another few weeks. See if things continue this way." Cliffjumper nodded his head as he said this "I mean it's only been four months, Ratch. I really don't want to rush things." He added.

"Yeah, but if you keep putting it off, the boy may think we don't want him around." Ratchet grunted slightly "Let's get serious, we're insane enough considering it. We might as well be insane enough to bring it up soon." He then added "We have more than enough evidence to terminate the rights of his parents as is. His testimony has sealed the deal." He added.

Cliffjumper nodded his head a little, taking a deep breath. "I'll talk to him tonight, if it'll make you feel better."

"If you don't, you're going to wish you did." Ratchet replied flatly.

Cliffjumper shook his head, he nudged his friend slightly. "Get your morning Energon, Ratch. We have company coming." He noted.

As Cliffjumper headed to prepare the living room for the social workers arrival, he sighed a bit. Ratchet was right, after all. They couldn't just keep putting this off, he needed to know where Kyle's mindset was now.

...

The meeting came and went without a hitch, much to everyone's thankfulness. Kyle had collapsed onto his bed calmly when Cliffjumper entered the room, the most serious look he had ever seen on the mech was present on his face. "Kyle... I think I need to talk to you about something." Kyle raised his eyebrows a bit as he seated himself down "You know, they still haven't found your parents." He noted.

"Yeah..." Kyle replied "They don't think they're going to either, right?"

Cliffjumper shook his head, knowing that Kyle spoke the truth. Stroking his chinplate, he took a deep breath. "Kyle, Ratchet and I have been thinking. A lot." He looked down a bit "And... If they don't come for you... And I'm NOT saying they won't." He took a deep breath "If you'd want to live with us more... You know, permanently?" He then added "You know, no social services breathing down your back-" He began.

"Are you asking me if you can adopt me?" Kyle questioned.

_So much for subtlety._ Cliffjumper thought to himself.

"Yeah bud, I'm talking about whether or not you want me to adopt you." Cliffjumper finally replied, Kyle's eyes averted away from him "I'm not asking to replace your parents, Kyle. But from what you've told me... And from the fact they aren't looking for you." He took a deep breath "You deserve _so _much better than them, Kyle." Kyle's eyes shot up to look at Cliffjumper "I know you don't want to hear it. But parents don't punch their kids, no matter how many times. They don't call their kids "dumbass" under their breath. And they sure as pit don't strand them at a fragging McDonalds!" He added.

Kyle stared at Cliffjumper, stunned at his frustration, stunned he'd had the guts to just come out and say that. And in a moment, it hit him, Cliffjumper was right. The reason he'd felt so wanted by the two mechs, the bachelors that they were, was because they gave him something his family didn't. They gave him a home and love, and those were two things whether he liked it or not he was missing. "I'm not asking for an answer right now." Cliffjumper noted "But I can make sure they never put you through it again, Kyle." He added.

"You... Can?"

"Yes, I can. As a cop I can get the evidence to terminate ALL of their rights." Cliffjumper leaned in "I can fight for you in that court room, even if they do fight for custody. I can give them a new reason to fear Autobots." Kyle looked up at him "You don't have to cling to those two just because they gave birth to you. You can have a real life here Kyle." He looked around "Is that not what you want?" He questioned.

Kyle was silent for a moment, his eyes moving away from Cliffjumper a bit. He didn't want to hear it, but he had needed to hear it, and he knew it. "The more I'm here, the more I think I'm starting to understand that I don't want to go back." Kyle admitted "But I don't want to betray them, CJ. They're my parents. And I love them... But I feel more loved by you than I do by them." He admitted.

"You're not betraying them by getting a better life. They're betraying you if they try to stop you."

Kyle knew that Cliffjumper was right, he deserved better, he deserved the life he and Ractchet could give him. "You're right." Kyle nodded "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here." He then added "Just promise that you won't abandon me too." He added.

Carefully placing his hand over his spark, Cliffjumper smiled. "With every ounce of my spark, Kyle Matthew Rickers. I swear that I won't." he admitted.

And for once, no matter how sentimental and gushy a promise like that felt. He meant every word.

...

A/N: I'm surprised I was able to write such a serious chapter considering how under the weather I'm feeling. I hope this one came out good, it was a little hard to write, but I did what I could. :)


	12. Hidden Talent

**CHAPTER 12  
Hidden Talent**

Paperwork, mountains of it, followed Cliffjumper's appeal to terminate the rights of Kyle's parents so that he could be adopted. He spent the next day alone filling out his reasonings for it. With four long pages and a picture devoted to the abuse that Kyle was put through. But when it was done, he finally had the chance to collapse and relax, something he was more than thankful for. He definitely knew that it was going to not only be a long, but a very difficult process, but he wanted to do it, and that was something he'd never thought would happen.

When one asked Cliffjumper four months ago what his plans for the future were they would never involve a kid. He was a bachelor, he liked the ladies, he had a good job. He loved kids, but he had never wanted to be anyone's "Dad" by any means. Yet with Kevin around, he didn't want anything less than that. In fact he was impatiently waiting for the day when Kyle did call him "Dad". "Finally done, eh?" Ratchet questioned as he entered the living room, where Cliffjumper was resting against the couch "Primus that was a lot of work." He added.

"It's going to be worth it." Cliffjumper replied, looking over at Ratchet "Because in a few months, those fraggers will never lay a hand on him again." He added.

Ratchet nodded, seating himself on the couch as well. It was late, and he knew that Kyle was sound asleep in his bed by now. "It's going to be odd having a kid in the house permanently if all goes well." Ratchet shook his head "I honestly thought it was going to be a temporary placement." He admitted "I can't believe I actually didn't want it to be after a while." He grunted.

Cliffjumper nodded, he had felt the same way, so he knew what Ratchet was saying. Taking a deep breath, Cliffjumper leaned back a bit. "My question is what happens if his parents fight it, Ratch?" Cliffjumper shook his head "I'm willing to fight to the death for that kid. But I don't know... If they can prove..." He was silent for a moment "I just don't want to be too in over my head." He admitted.

"You're a far better parent than they are. Just remind yourself of that." Ratchet replied flatly "That boy idolizes both of us and feels safe and secure with us. That has to count for something in the court." He explained

Cliffjumper nodded his head a bit, sighing quietly. Ratchet hadn't seen him this uncertain about it, and to be honest, it concerned him a bit. Ratchet slowly turned to him, making sure they saw optic-to-optic. "Listen to me. Kyle wants this, you want this. And insane as this entire idea is you're going to win this, and he's going to be your son." He shoved him a bit "Now mech up, stop moping, and work on being a Dad to the kid." He added.

"Was that supposed to be a pep talk?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"As close to one as you're going to get from me." Ratchet grunted.

Cliffjumper smirked, he stood up a bit, and looked upon his friend quietly. "I guess you're right, Ratch. I need to stop being freaked out and just take it as it goes. That's just never been easy for me." Cliffjumper admitted with a shrug "Plus loosing him would destroy me, you know that. I love im too much. And that isn't something I just throw around." He added.

"I know you do. I do as well." Ratchet nodded "I think we've both adopted him a long time ago. This is just the two of us wanting to make it official. Even if you're the only "official" parent." He admitted.

The sound of light footsteps got both of their attentions as a tired Kyle entered. Cliffjumper could already tell they were being too loud, Kyle always had a look on his face when they were. "If it makes you feel better, I kinda adopted you two a while back too." Kyle teased the two of them slightly "But seriously guys, keep it down a little will ye? I have school tomorrow." He added.

"Sorry squirt. Can't help how loud I am at times." Cliffjumper chuckled, making his way over to him "Sorry I haven't been around today, kiddo. But the paperwork's all done and everything." He noted "As for school, you need to go back to bed. Open House tomorrow on top of that, and I think we all need the sleep." He stated, scooping Kyle up "You headed to recharge too, Ratch?" He questioned.

"It's my turn to drive him tomorrow, so I really don't have a choice." Ratchet replied honestly.

Cliffjumper only chuckled, he brought the young human back to his room. Tucking the boy in carefully, he took a deep breath. A part of him still wondered if he was doing the right thing. "Love you little man." Cliffjumper nodded "Sweet dreams." he noted.

But Cliffjumper didn't leave, he simply stood and watched. Kyle had already fell asleep again, his body moving up and down silently. Cliffjumper often did this, just standing in the doorway, watching the boy sleep soundly. It was what made him feel that he was doing the right thing, just knowing that Kyle had a safe place to sleep for the night away from that home and off the streets. There was no question in his mind during moments like these, he was doing the right thing, Autobot still partly in the middle of a war or not.

He was going to see to it that this boy was his, and it was the right thing to do. He just hoped he could keep up that mindset.

...

Open House was definitely not what either Cliffjumper or Ratchet had expected. At Kyle's school, the kids were allowed to hang out in the Cafeteria, and the parents went into the classrooms themselves. The kids were allowed to go with them if they wanted, and Kyle had chosen to do so. Cliffjumper of course, was recognized as Kyle's Foster Father, Ratchet was introduced as his Godfather, which was what he would be. If only not to confuse people into thinking that they were couple, which was something they were far from.

But it wasn't the gym teacher that they met, or the science teacher who had really wanted to talk to Cliffjumper. They had, but not as much as his English teacher, who had asked to talk to him privately. Seated at a desk after most had left, the man had smiled at the Autobot, and nodded. "I had just noticed, that while we talked... You hadn't brought up Kyle's writing." He noted, honesty coming out "I wonder, did you ever read his writing?" He questioned.

"No, I haven't. Is there something wrong with his writing?" Cliffjumper asked, confused.

"Wrong? Sir you have me wrong, Kyle is the best writer I've ever had." Cliffjumper's eyes widened at the man's response "I was wondering if you might consider allowing him to move to AP English? Because honestly, I think the boy may be a literary prodigy." He shook his head "The way he writes is just... I can't even begin, so here..." He handed the mech a paper "You read it for yourself." He added.

As Cliffjumper read the paper, he couldn't believe his eyes. Kyle was good, very good in fact. He almost had the feeling like the teacher may be right, as he had never seen something as well put as the paper was. At least not out of a fifteen year old. "And none of this was stolen?" The teacher shook his head "Primus almighty, I wish he would show me this more often." He muttered.

"I'm sure if you asked, he would." The teacher replied "You're new to this, but you'll learn asking usually works best." He noted "But I really would consider putting him in AP English. Honestly, I'm not sure there is much I can teach him that he doesn't already know." He then added "It could provide more of a challenge and a bit more learning for him." He added.

Cliffjumper nodded a bit, and looked at the teacher. "I'll talk to him about that, but I thank you for bringing this to my attention." He nodded a bit, shaking hands with the man "It's nice to know that he's excelling in here at such a level." He nodded.

As Cliffjumper left, he thought over the paper he'd been handed. If Kyle had that kind of talent in writing, he wondered what other talents he may be hiding. He wanted to know these things, to be told when Kyle was doing so well. Kyle was hanging out with a couple of friends, who already knew him and Ratchet from the party. "You two ready to go?" Cliffjumper called out "I think we have stuff to talk about at home." He said to Kyle.

"What did I do?" Kyle asked fearfully.

"Nothing bad. A lot of good actually." Cliffjumper grinned, putting an arm around Kyle's shoulder "I think we have a new William Shakespere in our apartment."

Kyle's face went a tomato red, his friends grinned a little, but not in a mean way. Kyle looked at Cliffjumper slightly, leaning into the hug a bit. He could have told the mech not to embarrass him, but he actually kind of liked it. "I'm not really _that _good." He muttered, he nodded at his friends "Catch y'all later." He noted.

Kyle already had a feeling that the rest of the night was going to be spent showing him his writing. And if he were a betting man, he would most certainly have been write about that.


	13. Life Can Be Hard

**CHAPTER 13  
****Life Can Be Hard**

After Cliffjumper had found out about his talents, Kyle found that he pushed him to pursue them further. Soon he was in a writing contest, or at least one of the many short stories he'd put together was. He definitely felt that Cliffjumper cared enough to try to help him with this. He'd always wanted to try and do something like this but he had never had the guts. Things were getting easier too, he was starting to get used to the fact that Cliffjumper was as of now, likely going to be his Father. And overall, he actually didn't mind it at all.

He'd actually stopped thinking about his parents and started thinking about Cliffjumper. He wasn't to the point where he thought of him as "Dad" but he definitely felt that it would ge there eventually. But to some he was still Cliffjumper's "pet". As Kyle had quickly learned no Autobot had ever actually moved to adopt a human before. Many had fostered, but many saw adopting a human like adopting a pet as they lived much longer than humans. It was demeaning, but Kyle tried not to take the thoughts of others to heart.

Cliffjumper took it less easily, often pointing out that Kyle didn't wear a collar. Sometimes, it did make Kyle wonder if some Autobots had human pets. Cliffjumper had cleared up that no Autobots did, but quite a few Decepticons had abducted humans for that purpose. Kyle shuddered a bit, imagining that if he had been on the streets much longer, it could have happened to him.

On the other side of things, he let people believe what they wanted to. He lived in a home full of love, and with two mechs that cared about him. It didn't matter to him what the others thought, because he knew what they did. And it was evenings like that one that reassured him of it. They were all on the human sized couch, Ratchet and Cliffjumper in holoform. Kyle was leaning against Cliffjumper's chest, and his guardian's arm was gently wrapped around his shoulders in a one-armed hug.

The movie they were watching wasn't totally important to Kyle, it never was. The important thing was that Cliffjumper was showing him physical affection and proving that he still loved him like he had the night he said he did. "I simply do not understand these movies." Ratchet grunted slightly "These two put on this bizarre costume and terrorize this fellow human for WHAT purpose?" He questioned.

"Because her Mother ruined one of their parents marriages."

"But they already killed the Mother." Ratchet replied "This makes no sense whatsoever. I swear the human entertainment industry." He shook his head a bit, then looked at Kyle, who looked dead tired "Yet it somehow doesn't disgust the young. Primus." He shook his head a bit "I think Kyle's getting tired over there." He noted.

"Not even." Kyle muttered.

Cliffjumper smiled, moving and shifting him a bit so that Kyle could lay against his lap. The boy often did so now that he was more comfortable around him. Slowly stroking the boy's hair, he smiled a bit. "Yeah, of course you aren't. That's why you look about ready to pass out." He chuckled lightly "You might not be a little kid, but I can still tell when you're sleepy." he added.

"Whatever." Kyle chuckled.

As his com beeped, Cliffjumper's real form exited the room for a moment. Kyle could see Cliffjumper's smile, and knew it was good news. "Looks like we have a case after all. The court is overlooking the forms I sent them." Kyle smiled as he said that, knowing that meant they were getting closer to what they all seemed to want "I don't think they quite liked the story you told us about them-" He began.

"Cliff, I think it's best you don't go there." Ratchet warned.

Kyle wasn't sure whether to be upset or happy that Ratchet had said that. Cliffjumper had convinced him that is parents weren't worthy of him, but he also didn't like talking badly about them as well. "Hey." He felt a hand on his arm, and stared up "I didn't mean it that way. Only that I'm glad we're geting somewhere, okay?" Cliffjumper lied.

Kyle only nodded in response, mostly because Cliffjumper was right and he was very tired. Mostly because school had gotten slightly harder lately, but also because adjustment to these new things wasn't easy. "Okay, now I'm tired." Kyle grunted, stretching a little "Can I get a lift to bed?" He muttered.

Within moments, Cliffjumper's muscular holoform had lifted him off the couch. Kyle laid his head against the mech's chest quietly, he did enjoy being held like this, and it often showed. Carrying him into the bedroom, Cliffjumper set him down slowly. "CJ?" Kyle commented as Cliffjumper pulled the blankets over him "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course, fire away."

"If my adoption does go through..." Kyle began, looking up at him "And you become my Dad..." He paused a bit "Will I have to tell you everything?" He questioned, noticing the confused look on Cliffjumper's face, he sighed "I mean, about my time in my house? The stuff that I kept from you guys." Cliffjumper made an "oh" motion with his mouth "I know you want to know but I'm not sure I-" He began.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, no." Cliffjumper shook his head "I know it wasn't terrible, but I can imagine there are things you don't want to talk about." He explained, Kyle nodded in agreement "Don't worry too much though, Kyle. We've still got a long way to go." He leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead "But I do want you to know you can talk to me when you need to, okay?" He added.

"I know."

As Kyle slowly laid his head back, Cliffjumper quietly wondered what Kyle was afraid to tell him about. Quietly, he reminded himself it was not his business to think about it, or ask. Kyle would come to him if he wanted to. He just hoped it was nothing too bad.

...

Fred Rickers felt empty with Kyle gone now more than ever. After his brother had died, things had been bad, but Kyle had filled that gap. That day, when the day of his son's "accident" came around, it only got worse. He still didn't remember how Joshua had died, he had blacked out at the time. He just knew that his eldest son had been dead on the ground when he'd come to. He didn't know if he'd killed him or it had been a heart attack, but no one really did, yet it had destroyed him. Perhaps it was why he had been so harsh to Kyle, but he had never meant it.

He never meant any of it, he told himself. Just like his wife hadn't. But now, word had reached them that someone out there was trying to terminate their rights to Kyle. It felt like he had been hit with a two ton boulder. He wasn't a bad parent for giving tough love, he told himself. Quietly, he looked down a the papers of the letter, and ripped them up before throwing them in the nearby fireplace.

Hopefully, they were not serious, but if they were. They'd regret crossing him, oh how they would. Perhaps it was the grief of receiving the news on that day, the day when his eldest son died that had made him this way. But he was determined to make sure that he didn't loose two son's. He'd much rather die than have that happen to him.

No one, absolutely no one broke up their family.

...

"Well, you're sick."

Kyle groaned a bit as he held his stomach. Ratchet was already bedside, and had been for a while. Kyle had been vomiting for the last few hours, unfortunately, and school was in no way an option. "Frag it all, and I have work today." Cliffjumper muttered "I'm going to have to call in sick myself. He's my responsibility after all." He explained.

"Don't. I'm a medic, I can handle taking care of him." Ratchet argued "You've got a lot to do today. And you know Arcee will have your aft if you miss today."

Cliffjumper sighed, he hated having to leave Kyle while he had a cold. If it had started the night before, he could have prevented this. But of course, life wasn't going to give him a break, it was going to challenge him in every way possible. "It's okay CJ." Kyle told him hoarsely "I'll still be here when you're back home. I don't want you staying because of me." He added.

"It's my job." Cliffjumper grunted a bit "But I don't have a choice." He turned to Ratchet "Call me if he gets worse or anything." He turned to Kyle "Feel better, squirt." he added.

Kyle watched as Cliffjumper left, turning to Ratchet a bit. The medic was already making something with his real form. "What is that?" Kyle questioned, Ratchet raised an eyebrow "The stuff you're making?" He added.

Ratchet frowned, shaking his head. Already, Kyle had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like it, but already, Ratchet had to say it. "If I dold you what it was, you'd never let me near you." He replied flatly "But don't worry, it may not be pleasant, but it is going to help." Kyle cringed a bit, already not liking the sound of it "Don't give me that youngling! I know what I'm doing!" He added.

Somehow, that did not make Kyle feel _any _better.

...

A/N: How do two bachelors manage a sick teenager? Find out next chapter! :P


	14. Dr Ratchet and Nurse Cliffjumper

A/N: Sooooo happy, just got back from Target and managed to pick up TF: Prime Deluxe Ratchet and Knock Out! :D Gotta love going to a store and finding all the new figures are there, and the old figures have been cleared out. :)

...

**CHAPTER 14  
Dr. Ratchet and Nurse Cliffjumper**

Kyle had thought that having a doctor at home would make being sick easier. As it turned out, it wasn't even the least bit easier. He wasn't sure what in the world Ratchet was giving him, but it only made him want to hurl more when it hit his tongue. Even so, it did help, he supposed, his stomach was slowly starting to calm down, key word being "slowly". Kyle definitely didn't like it, but at the same time, he had no other choice.

Ratchet was currently in the kitchen, stirring up some chicken noodle soup. Of course, this had been after Kyle had constantly begged for human remedies and Ratchet had finally given into it. He really couldn't wait until Cliffjumper, who he knew wouldn't baby him, got home. He was thankful to Ratchet, and frankly loved him like a second Father, but boy was he overprotective and overbearing at times, especially now.

"Alright, soup is served." Ratchet noted, entering the bedroom, and setting the soup on the nightstand "Feeling any better, youngling?"

Kyle looked at Ratchet, he knew the mech knew the answer already. He could feel his stomach churning, and his body weak. He knew it was the stomach flu, he didn't even need to tell him that much. "About as good as I think I'm gonna feel." Kyle shook his head a little "Is CJ almost home yet?" He questioned.

Ratchet frowned a bit, trying not to take offense. After all, he knew that most younglings, and children, wanted their caretakers while they were under the weather. Ratchet slowly nodded his head a bit, and forced a smile. "Yes, youngling. Cliffjumper just got off of his shift, he'll be here soon." Ratchet replied calmly "He got off early on the grounds that his child was sick." He added.

"I wish he hadn't done that." Kyle grunted.

"It's his choice. That mech has a hard head, and definitely a hard shell. But he's a softie."

"Just like you." Kyle teased.

Ratchet normally would have clocked the head of someone who called him a "softie". But he was a major one around Kyle most of the time, so he refrained from doing so even in his holoform. "Only when it comes to you. Ask any of my patients, they're likely to cringe at my very name." Ratchet chuckled "Trust me, this bedside manner doesn't go to just anyone." He added.

"I guess I should be thankful then." Kyle chuckled.

Ratchet rolled his eyes a little, though he did agree with the statement. Kyle was rather lucky that he cared about him enough to treat him kindly as a doctor. If he had just been any other human patient? Well, by now, he'd probably be insisting he was good as new. "Well, I could treat you the same. But then I'd have to listen to your complaining all night." Ratchet winked a little, Kyle smirked a bit "Now eat up, you need something to eat." He added, standing up from the bed.

"Yes, Dr. Hatchet." Kyle grinned.

Ratchet turned to Kyle, this time, his eyes were crossed in a death glare. "Where did you learn that nickname?" He asked.

"Sunstreaker taught it to me last time he was over."

Ratchet made a mental note to smack the yellow twin upside the helm next time he saw him. Which, knowing him and his twin brother, Sideswipe, would be later that week, if not the next day. "I swear, Cliffjumper needs to stop bringing those twin terrors around." Ratchet then noted "Next I know you're going to start spouting Cybertronian curses." He added flatly.

"Only when you're not in the room." Kyle muttered.

"Heard that."

Kyle smirked, sipping up the soup calmly, it was about a half an hour later that a knock on the door came. Staring up, he noticed Cliffjumper in the entrance, he smiled half-heartedly. "Hey squirt. Feeling any better?" Kyle shook his head a bit "Well that sucks. there's going to be some wicked footage on the news of the fight I was in this afternoon. Beat the slag out of two Decepticons half the size of the complex." He grinned.

"I can-"

"No way, you're staying in bed while you're vomiting up a storm." Cliffjumper replied "Don't worry, I'll record it for you." He told him calmly "Got you a little somethin' by the way." He added.

Kyle grinned as he set a few issues of his favorite comic books down. A stuffed bear came next, and while that was slightly little kid-ish, it made him smile brightly. Wrapping his arms around the holoform's neck, he smiled. "Thanks CJ! This is just what I needed to cheer me up." Kyle grinned, looking over the comics slowly "I'm going to have fun with these." He added.

"No problem, just don't stay up too late reading."

Kyle nodded a little, allowing Cliffjumper to rub his back gently. He had definitely calmed down after the mech had come home. But it was noting new he guessed, Cliffjumper's presence was always a welcome thing for him. "Hey CJ?" He got a grunt in response "If you're this good a Dad, why haven't you... You know?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper was silent for a moment, it was a good question. Even though he had to think about it, the answer was simple and to the point. "I hadn't met the right femme yet. I don't want to have a kid with someone I don't love." He shook his head "Simple as that." he smiled a bit "Besides, holding out meant I found you, after all. Wouldn't trade that for anything." He admitted.

"Yeah, right." Kyle grunted.

"You think I'm joking? I wouldn't. I really enjoy having you around, always have." Cliffjumper shook his head a bit "You and I are kinda two peas in a pod I guess you'd say. Similar pasts, similar personalities." He paused for a moment "I'm more than happy to be a part of your life like this." He smiled a bit "You're a good kid, after all." He noted.

"Look at you going all sentimental on me." Kyle grinned at him.

Cliffjumper smirked back, brushing the hair out of Kyle's eyes a bit. He shook his head a little bit. "Yeah, well. You seem to bring out that side of Ratchet and I. As odd as it is." He shrugged " A good kind of odd though, I guess." He shook his head a little and stood up "Listen though, I need to go get some paperwork done. You going to be okay without me?" He questioned.

"I'll manage. Love ye, big guy." Kyle nodded.

"Love you too, squirt." Cliffjumper looked thoughtful for a moment "Oh yeah, and here. I totally forgot, more medicine from Ratchet." He nodded, handing Kyle a bottle of pills, Kyle groaned in response "None of that now, the doc bot just wants you to feel better, okay? Two of them" Kyle nodded a bit, taking a couple of pills and popping them in "Call me if you need anything, alright?" He noted.

"Will do." Kyle muttered.

As Cliffjumper left, Kyle relaxed a bit, or relaxed for about five seconds before Ratchet was in. Seeing more soup, Kyle sighed a bit, he had a feeling he was going to be in a soup and medicine-enduced coma by the end of the day.

...

Ratchet and Cliffjumper both collapsed by the time Kyle was finally asleep. It was a long day of vomiting, groaning, and trying to convince him to just take the medicine and soup. On top of working to help Kyle get better in general, it was all rather exhausting. "Ratchet?" Cliffjumper spoke up as he turned to the mech "You know how you told me that we were in over our heads?" He questioned.

"Yep." Ratchet answered, his voice quiet from some of the yelling he'd done.

"I think this is the first day where I actually agree with you." Cliffjumper nodded "How long does the stomach flu usually last?" He questioned.

Ratchet frowned a bit, he definitely wanted to tell him a day. But even he knew it would last much longer. Ratchet only shook his head a bit, sighing under his breath, looking at Cliffjumper calmly. "Do you want me to lie to you? Or do you want the truth?" He questioned, Cliffjumper grunted "Usually a week or two..." He muttered, frustrated.

"Frag it all." Cliffjumper groaned "Well, at least he's asleep now." He added.

Of course, he had to jinx it, and he'd later curse himself for doing it. The sound of vomiting sounded out again, to which Cliffjumper sighed a little. Ratchet's optic only twitched slightly. "I believe it's your turn, Nurse Cliffjumper." Ratchet noted teasingly.

"At least nurses get paid for this."

Cliffjumper stood up slowly, he didn't enjoy it, but he had no choice after all. But he didn't mind taking care of Kyle either. It was going to be his job for the next three years to take care of him if all went well after all. He had to get used to it now, otherwise, he'd never be ready for the next three years. "I'm coming Kyle. Take it easy!" He shouted.

He could only hope that the week at least went by faster than the day had gone by. Or he might just end up going insane.


	15. Moving Forward

**CHAPTER 15  
Moving Forward**

"What the _frag_ happened!" Cliffjumper shouted before he'd even arrived on the scene.

The moment that Cliffjumper had gotten the call saying Kyle had been hurt, he and Arcee had been on the road. It had only been a few weeks since Kyle was sick, so it hadn't been a very opportune time. He caught sight of Kyle with a few human officers, a little cut up and bruised. Taking a deep breath, Cliffjumper transformed quickly. An officer turned his head, and nodded. "You're Kyle's legal guardian?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, he's my Foster Son." Cliffjumper nodded "Are you alright?" He asked Kyle, who only nodded, before turning to the officer "What happened to him? They wouldn't give me specifics over the comm." He noted.

The officer nodded a bit, putting his hands on his hips. "A couple of kids decided to jump Kyle on his way down the street. They got a few good licks, and most of his money, but he should be okay." The officer explained "Should we just hand him over to you while we try and find who did this?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper nodded slowly, his optics filled with concern as he eyed Kyle. "Why would a bunch of kids go after you like that?" He questioned.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, he stared up at the mech and spoke for the first time. "I recognized them from my time on the streets, but I didn't like.. Personally know them or anything." Kyle shook his head a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, he noticed Arcee "Hey Arcee." He nodded.

Arcee smirked, and nodded her head at the boy. She had to admit, she was impressed he had apparently held his own at least. By the looks of his damage, Kyle had probably found back, otherwise he could have been hurt worse. "I hope you got a few good licks at them too, Kyle." She noted, Kyle grinned a little "I'll take that look as a "you know it"." She replied.

"I got a punch or two in at the end." Kyle admitted.

Cliffjumper almost wanted to tell Arcee not to encourage Kyle to fight. Though it may have sounded hypocritical, Cliffjumper often had a reason to fight, Kyle didn't need to be violent. Unless whatever kid picked on him decided to start a war. At the very least, that was his stance on it. But as it was in his defense, he understood his reasoning. "Well, as long as you're okay." Cliffjumper grunted "Come on, squirt, we need to get ye home." He noted.

"I'll call Enforcer HQ and let them know where we've been." Arcee told Cliffjumper calmly "Who's he riding with?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper transformed down, opening his passenger's side door calmly. "I'll take him home, you head down to that call we got a while ago. Make sure everything's okay on that end." He noted as Kyle climbed into his passengers seat, and they took off down the street "You know that Ratchet is going to have a spark attack, don't you?" He questioned.

"I figured." Kyle nodded in agreement "Sorry you had to be called away from work." He added.

"Don't worry about it, at least you hadn't done anything against the law. That's the only reason I'd be upset over that type of call." Cliffjumper answered, calmly "Though I wasn't happy to hear "Your child has been hurt". Especially from someone who wouldn't tell me how or how bad." He admitted "You going to be okay, bud?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I took a few beatings on the streets. I've been through worse, trust me."

Cliffjumper sighed quietly. "That doesn't make me feel any better." He replied.

Kyle rolled his eyes a bit, not entirely understanding why Cliffjumper was so concerned. He hadn't been hurt too badly, and he was okay overall. So worrying about him seemed a little pointless in Kyle's mind. "Really CJ, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt _that _bad." He replied "I mean come on Dad, you can't always-"

The word he had just used nearly made Cliffjumper stop in the middle of the street and silenced Kyle. Kyle's face went the same shade of red as Cliffjumper's paint job at that point, stunned at himself. "I am _so _sorry." Kyle said, his voice panicked and quick "I don't know what came over me. That was TOTALLY stupid of me!" He shouted.

"Calm down squirt. I've told you that you can call me what you want before." He was silent for a moment, just from some of the shock of it all "It's just... I wasn't expecting you to be ready to call me _that _so soon is all." His voice was so filled with shock, he wasn't sure it came off how he intended it to "But you're... You're welcome to call me it if you want." He added.

As Cliffjumper came to a stop in front of their apartment complex, he was mostly silent. "Are you sure? I mean, I didn't want to freak you out." Kyle replied, his voice filled with honesty "I didn't even think that would come out of me." He admitted "Though there have been a few times I've thought it." He added "Sorry if I freaked you out at all." He added.

Kyle climbed out slowly, and started to head back into the complex when Cliffjumper's holoform leaned out the window. "Kyle?" Kyle turned his head to face his guardian "As far as I'm concerned, I am your Dad. You didn't freak me out at all." He smiled a little "Now go rest off those wounds bud. I'll be home later." He added.

Kyle watched Cliffjumper drive off with a small smile crossing his lips. He definitely could get used to having that mindset, given time. But for now, he just needed to get some rest, after all those wounds weren't going to heal themselves.

...

"He did _what_?"

Ratchet stared at Cliffjumper in complete and utter surprise. The mech nodded his head a little, smirking a little. "He called me "Dad". As weird as it is he did it so early, I actually liked it." He crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall of the kitchen "I think we've really made a break-through with him Ratch. I mean it feels like-" He began.

"Let's NOT get all sentimental about this." Ratchet grunted "Though it is good that we've made so much of a difference." He admitted.

Cliffjumper smirked a bit, he knew Ratchet was happy inside. But then again, Ratchet had never been good with expressing himself to most people. He might have also been concerned. Most adopted children didn't become that comfortable at least until after the adoption was finalized. "Well, I guess I would be the more excited one. I'm his "Dad" after all." He jested.

"It was a slip of the tongue, Cliffjumper. Don't get too excited." Ratchet grunted.

Cliffjumper rolled his optics, but knew that Ratchet was probably right about that. It had been a simple slip of the tongue and there was no telling if it would happen again, in all honesty. "Hey, Dad." Kyle's voice carried into the kitchen, both mechs turned their heads slowly "I'm kinda stuck on my homework, mind giving me a hand?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper turned to his friend with an almost smug smirk of triumph. Ratchet might have smacked him upside the head if he had wanted to make a scene, but didn't want to have to explain why to Kyle. "Sure squirt, I'll be right in okay? Give me a sec." Kyle nodded in response, once he was gone, Cliffjumper looked at Ratchet again "You still think it was just a slip of the tongue? That sure didn't seem like one." He teased.

"Alright, so he called you "Dad", do you want a medal or something?" Ratchet replied flatly.

The coy smirk on Cliffjumper's face already gave him the answer. "Well, as long as it looks good with the rest of my armor plating, a medal might be awesome." That time, Ratchet did smack his friend upside the head "Primus Ratchet, get a sense of humor!" He replied in frustration.

Ratchet only sighed slightly, the mech had a lot to learn. Starting with the fact having a child call you "Dad" wasn't a bragging contest, not unless it was their first words obviously. "You do realize this is not a bragging contest, correct? You should be happy that he did so, but bragging is not part of it." Cliffjumper rolled his optics at the lecture "Unless he's saying his first words." He added.

"Well we're a little late for that now, aren't we?" Cliffjumper joked.

Ratchet rolled his optics in response. Sometimes, he wondered why he had to room with the mech, but as his best friend, he often put up with this. He just wished that, being he was the older of the two, he'd learn to take his advice. "Someday, you're going to wish I could give you more advice. Because at some point, I'm going to give up." He growled under his breath.

"You're jealous."

"Hardly, I love the kid like he was my own youngling. But I have a hard enough time as a secondary caretaker." Ratchet replied honestly "I'll let you play primary caretaker." He added "You should probably go and help him with his homework. I have work tonight, remember?" He noted.

"Read my mind."

As Cliffjumper made his way down the hallway, Ratchet sighed a bit. He really needed a few hours away from this chaos, he was actually, and honestly, looking forward to work. Even if he had to deal with the twins again, or worse.


	16. Here Comes Trouble

**CHAPTER 16  
Here Comes Trouble**

"They're trying to get him back."

Cliffjumper's own words stung his vocal receptors and made his spark drop. Everything had gone so perfectly, but now, Kyle's parents had decided to try and fight back for custody. It would be at least a few months before it would be decided if they were "fit" to take Kyle back or not. Which was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he could build a stronger case against them. On the other, if they were deemed fit enough to take him back, Cliffjumper would lose the boy he not only loved, but wanted to adopt more than anything.

Ratchet, who was preparing for work, quickly turned his head to Cliffjumper, his optics wide. "They're trying to get him _back_?" The medics voice was laden with venom, perhaps even angrier than Cliffjumper was "Those two have NO right to have him back. Not after what they did to him." He noted, staring at Cliffjumper "Can't we terminate their parental rights first?" He asked.

"We can keep moving to do that. But if they're proven to have changed..." Cliffjumper shook his head "We're going to have a serious problem, Ratch. Because either they may have genuinely changed..." He shook his head "Or this is going to become a custody battle _really _fast." He added, shaking his head "Because even if he goes back with them, if there's even the SLIGHTEST hint they're hurting him-" He began.

"Why would you even consider letting them have them back if they've 'changed'?"

Cliffjumper was silent, he didn't even like the answer to that question himself. "We won't have a choice if they have, Ratch. In the eyes of social services, they have every right to him. It's sick, it's wrong, but it's true." He explained "I don't think they'll have changed. But what choice would we have? If they have in their eyes? We'll need serious reason to fight for custody." He then added "Things could get VERY ugly." He explained.

"What do we tell Kyle?" Ratchet questioned.

"We don't. Kyle doesn't need this stress on him, not unless something happens and we don't have a choice." Cliffjumper replied, honestly "Kyle doesn't need to worry, the chances they've changed are low." He sighed a bit "Let me worry about and handle it. Just... Not a word to him, alright?" Ratchet slowly nodded in response.

"Don't tell who, what?"

The two mechs turned as Kyle entered the apartment, backpack over his shoulder. Kyle had been over at his friends house the night before, and Cliffjumper had nearly forgotten it was around the time he was supposed to be home. "Nothing, squirt. Don't worry about it." Cliffjumper shook his head.

"Yeah, I know that's a load of bull." Kyle replied "What's wrong?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper sighed a bit, there was no getting a lie past Kyle. Neither of them were good liars, so they saw through each other's lies easily. "Your parents... Are trying to prove to social services that they are fit to take you back." Kyle stared at Cliffjumper, horror and fear in his eyes "Kyle, relax. It's going to be a good four or five months before they make a decision." He added.

"But I could go BACK to them?" Kyle felt his stomach twist in knots.

Cliffjumper's optics hit the floor, but he stepped forward, crouched low, and stared at the boy. "Even if they did, you know I'd not let you stay if I saw even the slightest thing wrong with that home." Kyle's eyes looked in Cliffjumper's optics "But Kyle, if they do pass... You'll have to. You know I'll fragging try though, you're not going back anywhere you shouldn't be." He added.

"So... You can't fight for me otherwise?" Kyle asked, a lump in his throat.

"If they do end up having changed, I want to give them the BOTD." Cliffjumper shook his head "But there's no way in pit they have. Worrying about this is stupid, they couldn't change." He noted, as if reassuring himself of that, Kyle nodded slowly in response "It's going to be alright, Ky." He added, Kyle only chewed his lip slightly "You trust me about that, don't you?" He questioned.

As afraid as Kyle felt at the prospect of leaving the two mechs, Kyle did trust Cliffjumper's word. "Yeah, I trust you Dad. I always do." He finally replied, his voice quiet "I just hope that you're right. Because..." He was quiet for a moment "I like it here way too much to leave now." He admitted, getting right to the point "I should go... Unpack." He muttered.

As Kyle made his way down the hallway, Cliffjumper stood, rubbing his foreplate quietly. This was why he didn't want Kyle to know yet, because he was afraid. Cliffjumper had told him that he'd fight for him, but that had been when he thought they wouldn't even try to take him back. "We're not going to loose him." Cliffjumper told Ratchet flatly "I don't care how hard I have to fight. If they take him back, I'll fight them for custody." He growled.

"I know you will, we both will." Ratchet nodded "Prime has a lot of pull in the Government. And considering how close we are, he would be willing to help, I'm sure." He added.

Cliffjumper nodded slowly, hoping quietly that Ratchet was right. Optimus Prime was a busy mech, but if they had no other choice, they'd have to try to get his help. He just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come down to that.

...

Kyle was at his desk several hours later when a soft knock came at his door. He turned his head slowly to find Ratchet there, smiling shyly, he nodded. "Hey Ratch, what's up?" He asked.

Ratchet leaned against the wall of Kyle's bedroom, giving him a look. The boy knew why he was there, the question seemed pointless. "Kyle... You know we're going to fight to keep you." He told him flatly, getting to the point "And I know you're scared out of your mind, I'm sure. We are too." Kyle looked up at the mech slowly "But we'll fight for you if need be, and you know that." He added.

"What if fighting isn't enough?" Kyle questioned fearfully "What if no matter what you do, they don't give Dad custody of me?"

Ratchet's optics dimmed a bit at that. It was rare that the mech showed his sorrow, but seeing Kyle so afraid was now added to the list of instances. "Then we'll keep fighting, Kyle. That's all we can do, kid." He shook his head slowly "But you have to have more faith in the two of us than that. More faith in the system for that." He noted.

Kyle nodded his head a bit, pushing back tears slowly. He turned his head, and eyed the paper in front of him. "I know, Ratch. But I just... I don't know." Kyle leaned back a bit, closing his eyes "Maybe I'm just paranoid. But... And just don't tell Dad." He turned slowly "But my parents are addicts... Or maybe were if they're sober enough to try and get me back." He admitted, quietly.

Ratchet's optics widened, slowly stepping into the room, he closed the door quietly. "That's why you're afraid of them..." Kyle nodded his head slowly in response "Primus Kyle, no wonder. Addicts are a very scary group of people." He paused "Though there is hope that in this time, they have been in rehab." He noted "Perhaps-" He began.

"They've been "off" and "on" drugs for years, Ratchet." Kyle explained, standing up from his chair "Every time I've trusted they were done, and they would be my parents again? Well, last time I did that they left me at McDonalds." He explained, frustrated "After Dad told me how wrong it all was, I realized just how right he is. I dont' want to go through it again." He explained.

Ratchet nodded a little, understanding completely. There wasn't likely to be a lot of stability in that type of home, as much as he wished he could say that there could be. "You need to tell Cliffjumper. He needs to know these things." Ratchet told him, Kyle shook his head a bit "Kyle... It may be hard, but he has a right to know why you're so afraid of going back there." He added.

"I know, I'm just not ready for him to know. He has enough on his mind already." Kyle looked up at Ratchet, keeping a stern look in his eyes "_Promise_ me you won't say a word to him. I'll tell him when I'm ready to." He sighed "But that's not NOW." He explained.

Ratchet stared at the boy quietly, thinking over just what he was promising. He didn't want to lie to Cliffjumper, but he also didn't want Kyle to go into an even more fragile state than he already was in right now. Taking in a deep breath, and venting out some of the air, he nodded his head a little. "You have my word, for now, this will be our secret." He replied "But I expect you to tell him, especially if the time arrives that he needs to know." He explained.

Kyle nodded his head slowly, he knew that he had to make that promise. Knowing Ratchet, he wasn't going to keep his if he didn't. "I promise, I will tell him just not when he's already got his mind on all of this." Kyle finally replied.

"Good, now, dinner will be ready soon." Ratchet stated as he made his way to the door "I'll call you in."

"Thanks Ratchet. For everything." Kyle replied.

Ratchet turned his head, and smiled, nodding a little. "You're welcome." He paused after the reply, thoughtfully "And don't worry Kyle, everything will be okay in the end. For once, I really believe that." He noted as he opened the door, and exited the room.

Kyle could only quietly hope that Ratchet's words were true. Because he could only imagine the can of worms that might be opened if they weren't.


	17. Stress Busting

**CHAPTER 17  
Stress Busting**

"So we've got all my clothes, food, a lighter, and a flashlight." Kyle commented, turning his head to Clffjumper's holoform "Dad, where are we going?"

Cliffjumper's holoform smiled thoughtfully. The stress brought upon them the week before with his parents wanting him back had brought this on. They both needed some time to cool off and he knew exactly what to do for that. "To have some well-deserved fun for the first time in way too long." Cliffjumper told him, turning his head to Kyle "Ever been camping?" He questioned.

Kyle raised an eyebrow slightly. "No, I haven't." Kyle noted "Do Autobots even... Camp?" He asked.

Cliffjumper grinned, on a whole, most Autobots didn't. But Cliffjumper had did his version of 'camping' for some time now. It required a Ground Bridge to get where they were going, which was a large lake near Seattle. He'd often camp out there, or rather park himself by the lake and enjoy the peace and quiet. As out of character as it may have seemed, Cliffjumper greatly enjoyed peace and quiet when he had the time.

"Not many, but I love it. As weird as it is, I'm always calm down at this lake."

Cliffjumper pulled to a stop near his usual spot at the edge of the lake, opening his door and allowing Kyle to climb out. His holoform climbed out next, smiling a little. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Cliffjumper commented, looking over the lake "I rarely actually care for the calm, but here, it's just sort of..." He paused.

"Nice." Kyle nodded as he seated himself on the grass.

Cliffjumper smiled sadly, recognizing the distant look in the boy's eyes. "You know, you're the first person I've ever shared this with." Kyle turned his head, stunned "I've never brought Ratchet, Arcee... Heck not even of my dates here before." He explained with a sheepish smile.

"Wow, I kinda feel special." Kyle grinned, he looked out over the lake "How did you even find this place?"

"Ah, now THAT is a story." Cliffjumper shook his head a bit "I uh... Actually came here after I found out that we were staying on Earth." He rubbed the back of his helm "I was so ticked off when I found out. I thought this whole world was just a pointless hunk of rock in space." He shook his head "Can't believe how wrong I was." He added.

"And it calmed you down?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, after I'd cut down five trees or so." Kyle laughed at that, shaking his head "I'm glad I came to like it here though. I've got a great job, a great kid-" He began.

"Stress because there might be a custody battle coming."

Kyle stood up a bit, walking to Cliffjumper's hood and seating himself there. Cliffjumper rumbled his engine underneath Kyle in gentle reassurance. "I've fought much harder battles before. And this time I'm fighting for someone I truly love, so I'll take the stress." Cliffjumper replied honestly "Now we're here to FORGET that for a weekend." He added.

"Well, I've never camped before, so what do we DO exactly?" Kyle questioned.

"Well first, I need to do this."

As Cliffjumper lifted Kyle in his holoform's arms, Kyle's eyes widened, immediately knowing what he was about to do. "You wouldn't dare!" Kyle shouted.

"Can you swim?" Kyle nodded.

The next thing he knew, Cliffjumper had tossed him into the lake. Kyle was both laughing and aggravated, the coldness of the water giving him the latter emotion. Coming up for air, and chuckling deeply, he saw Cliffjumper snickering on the land. "Oh yeah, you think this is funny? Ha-Ha-Ha." Kyle grunted a bit "You'd better have a towel up there." He added.

"If it's not funny, why are you laughing?" Cliffjumper winked.

Kyle smirked as he made his way back to land, shivering madly. Of course, Cliffjumper tossed a towel to him, having expected this. "I get it, I need to lighten up." Kyle laughed lightly "I was just caught off-guard by this whole thing. And that does include the fact that you just dragged me here." He teased.

"At least this surprise was a good one." Cliffjumper replied "Clean clothes are in the trunk." He added.

Kyle frowned a bit, realizing that Cliffjumper had planned to throw him in the freezing cold lake. Cliffjumper only smirked and shook his head quietly, Kyle really needed to lighten up a bit, he was too tense these days. But then again, that was what the trip was all about, allowing Kyle to kick back, and enjoy himself for a few days. After all, at home right now, it was mostly a frustrated Ratchet and Cliffjumper trying to make it through this new situation. Here it was just the two of them doing what they wanted, when they wanted.

"Hey Dad, can your holoform get wet?" Kyle questioned.

"Not exactly, it's still a hologram after all. There are certain things it's incapable of." Cliffjumper shook his head a little, Kyle looked disappointed about that "Don't worry though, I can do a lot of other things. Roasting marshmallows over the campfire, ghost stories." Kyle slowly started to grin "I got sleeping bags for us too." He added.

"You're going to sleep in your holoform?" Kyle questioned.

Cliffjumper shrugged a bit, he had never done it before to be honest. But he figured it would be part of the fun, his holoform could be sustained for several days, he could use it for the weekend. "I haven't tried before, but it shouldn't be too hard, they're made to be sustained for extremely long periods of time." He noted "I am giving you the full camping experience this weekend." He added.

Kyle nodded a bit, grinning. "We'll see how long that lasts." Kyle chuckled.

...

That night, under the stars, and in front of a blazing campfire, Kyle got a taste of real camping. Watching Cliffjumper trying to figure out how to roast the marshmallow that he couldn't even eat was really the show-stealer of the night. "So..." Kyle noted as he ate his third roasted marshmallow "Can we see Cybertron from here?" He asked.

Cliffjumper felt his body tense at the mention of Cybertron, it was always a sore subject. Yet, knowing Kyle was only curious, he searched the stars calmly, and nodded. "The lightest and boldest in the sky." He pointed towards a red, very large star which Kyle followed his finger too in surprise "At least, that's the quadrant it's in. But close enough." He added.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Kyle muttered.

"Yeah, you should see it up close. Back in the day, at least."

Kyle noted the sadness in the mech's eyes, realizing he was better off not continuing on with the subject. Cliffjumper however, just shook his head, he smiled at Kyle brightly. "Just the orphanage sector I grew up in was a beautiful sight all its own." He looked Kyle in the eyes "You would have called it "paradise", most likely." He added.

"I wish I could have seen it." Kyle admitted.

Cliffjumper only smiled, he wished the same thing. Of course, it would have been impossible as the air wasn't breathable by human standards, yet it would have been nice. "It was a great place to live, but Earth is as well. You could never do any of this on Cybertron." He explained.

"You mean break five different sticks because you couldn't get the marshmallow to toast?" Kyle teased.

Clifffjumper frowned, and nudged the boy lightly, smiling a bit, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He really did mean what he was saying, if nothing else, he did enjoy being able to spend this alone time with Kyle. Something he would not have been afforded on Cybertron as much as he'd have liked. "No, just spending time with you, being alone." He shook his head "The war going on here is a small one, but on Cybertron..." He paused.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a HAPPY vacation?" Kyle nudged him this time.

Cliffjumper smirked, releasing Kyle carefully, he shifted a little, setting his stick down. Kyle did the same, staring out at the lake calmly taking in the beauty as the moonlight touched it. "I'm really glad we came here." Kyle admitted, eyeing Cliffjumper "It's nice to be out here, just the two of us." He paused "Don't tell Ratchet I said that though." He added.

"I agree." Cliffjumper nodded "I know I pay a lot of attention to you. But I've never really done anything special with you." He admitted, quietly "I figured that it was time I started to take the time. It's not like I'm always needed at work." He explained.

Kyle smiled, nodding a little. He had almost forgotten this was their first vacation together. They spent enough time together that Kyle didn't really mind it either, but he was extremely happy as well. "We should do this again. And maybe take Ratchet with us next time." Kyle grinned "Maybe go down to another place though." He shrugged.

"Trust me, there will be plenty of time for that." Cliffjumper smiled "But it's late, Kyle. I think it's time for bed, bud."

Kyle nodded his head slowly climbing into the sleeping bag he'd been sitting on. Laying his head on the pillow he also had, he yawned quietly, Cliffjumper smiled a bit. "Goodnight kiddo." He noted "Sweet dreams." He added.

And despite the fact the ground was a little uncomfortable, and all the stress he'd been under for a while. Kyle found that he got a better sleep that night than any night since the drama had started. One way or another, Cliffjumper's stress buster had worked all too well.


	18. Taking a Turn For The Worse

**CHAPTER 18  
Taking a Turn For the Worse**

Kyle woke up the morning they were leaving before Cliffjumper was even awake. His hands in his pockets, he stepped away from the campsite, and looked out at the lake quietly. In a way, he didn't want to leave, he'd love to just stay out here, living with Cliffjumper, even if it meant a new name, and a new life. No more stress, no more dealing with custody issues. Not having to worry about telling Cliffjumper the reasoning for his fear of his parents.

Kyle shuddered just thinking of the mech's reaction to his parents being drug addicts. Even if they were clean now, Cliffjumper was going to be rather angry, that much was painfully obvious. And for one reason, or another, he felt as though the time where he'd have to come clean about it to the mech was coming sooner rather than later. Pushing the bangs of his brown hair from his eyes gently, he wondered, silently, how it would all work out.

If he lived with Cliffjumper, forever, without any fear of his parents, that would be ideal. But he knew that in real life, you didn't always get the happy ending they showed in Little Orphan Annie. Sometimes, that evil headmistress won, and he could be no exception. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kyle turned his head as Cliffjumper's holoform approached him quietly. Though he shrugged his shoulders, he knew that wouldn't do it for the mech. "I guess I just..." He paused, chewing his lip silently "Feel a little worried is all. I mean, this weekend was great but it didn't totally get rid of my fears." He added.

"Why are you so worried, bud?" Cliffjumper questioned "What don't I know?" He asked.

Kyle closed his eyes, he took a deep breath, and turned to Cliffjumper. "The reason I'm afraid of my parents sometimes... Is because they're addicts." The words came out so fast, Kyle surprised himself "I told Ratchet, but I didn't tell you... Because I was worried of what you'd think." He could feel tears roll down his cheeks "They've been that way since my brother died. And they've never stopped, and when they do it was never for long." He turned to Cliffjumper "They may say they've changed but-" He began.

"Slow down." Cliffjumper set a hand on his shoulder gently "I know."

Kyle's eyes widened. "You do?" He asked.

Cliffjumper nodded his head slowly, looking Kyle in the eyes. "I did digging into your past after I suspected the abuse. It was an invasion of privacy, and I apologize. But I was made aware of the rehab." He explained, Kyle stared down "Why would you be so worried about telling me, squirt? You know you can tell me anything." He questioned.

"I guess I was just worried that you wouldn't... Want to go through the trouble. Not knowing that they were unpredictable anyway." Kyle shook his head a little bit "They can do some really crazy shit when they get high, and it scares me." He took a deep breath "You really aren't worried, like, at all?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper shook his head a bit, he looked Kyle in the eyes. "If they decide to continue with drug usage, it only builds a stronger case for us after all. No one will want a drug addict taking care of a child." Cliffjumper looked Kyle in the eyes, staring hard "I don't want you to worry about that either, alright?" He added.

"Yes sir." Kyle nodded with a smile.

Inside however, Kyle still felt a tinge of worry, no matter how small it may have been. After all, even if they had changed, they could always relapse and then things would just be right back to where they started. "We should really get going home though, I think I've had enough camping for one weekend." Cliffjumper chuckled lightly.

"Really? Thought you were having fun." Kyle teased.

"I am. But if my holoform sleeps on the ground one more time I think I might get a virtual backache."

Kyle only chuckled, knowing that it probably wasn't even a possibility to get one of those. But he did know what Cliffjumper was talking about, regardless, he had a small backache himself. "Yeah, well I'm getting an actual backache, so if we could go that would be GREAT." Kyle rolled his eyes lightly "Whenever you're ready." He added.

"Been ready. Come on, I'm sure Ratchet's having a conniption and a half because we're not back when we said we'd be."

Kyle grinned, and chuckled a little, but nodded, knowing that Cliffjumper was no doubt right. Cliffjumper and Kyle slowly made their way away from the campsite.

...

The home was surprisingly quiet when they arrived back. Kyle had never heard Ratchet silent before, even when he was alone, he was pretty sure he had heard the mech talking to himself. "Ratchet!" Cliffjumper called out as he entered the apartment himself "We're home!" He added.

Finally Ratchet stepped into the main room, looking more than a little exhausted. Kyle tilted his head a little, confusion in his eyes, the mech looked down at Kyle, slowly. Then back up at Cliffjumper, who already had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what came next at all. "I just got a call from Social Services." He was quiet for a moment "They're allowing them... A SUPERVISED visitation this Sunday." He explained.

"My parents... Are coming _here_?" Kyle asked in a panic "This is a sick joke, right?" He asked.

Cliffjumper looked as though he was thinking just about the same thing. Neither of them entirely liked the idea of Kyle's parents showing up in the apartment, at any time, or for any fraction of time. "I wish it was, but they're saying we don't have a choice. They want to see how they interact with you." Kyle looked annoyed beyond belief "Don't worry, we'll both be here when they're here." He added.

"Yeah, that doesn't help at all seeing as you two would much sooner rip them apart than talk." Kyle muttered under his breath.

"We can _play_ nice for a few hours, I guess." Cliffjumper grunted "We have to, don't we? They could probably mention how "angry" we get otherwise. And I'll sooner rot in the pit than let that happen." He noted with a certain fierceness "Don't worry about it, Kyle, we know exactly what we're doing." He added.

"You don't know my parents like I do. You guys are such opposites that it is frightening." Kyle rubbed his forehead "No offense, but I just feel like we're making a mistake by letting them do this." He explained, his honesty evident "Do you really think you guys can play nice? Because honestly, if you can't we could be in trouble." He added.

Ratchet tilted his head. "How different are they?" He questioned.

"When sober? You have NO idea..." Kyle grunted.

Cliffjumper and Ratchet were already worried just by the way Kyle was acting. He never got this way, he got nervous before, but never on this level, it was actually very surprising. "Don't worry about it Kyle. You mean enough to me that I'll pretend to put up with whatever scrap he gives me." He grunted "It shouldn't be too hard, I deal with Prowl every morning." He noted "And they can't be any more worse than that stick in the mud." He added.

"You're talking about two addicts." Kyle noted.

Ratchet looked thankful that Kyle had finally spoked to Cliffjumper about his parents and their 'problem'. But even so, he felt more than a little concerned, as a medic, about the amount of pressure and anxiety Kyle was putting himself under. "Kyle, why don't you go unpack... I need to talk to Cliffjumper, alone." Kyle stared at him, but nodded, as Kyle left quickly "Can we find a way to deny this?" he questioned.

"If social services thinks they're OK enough to spend a few hours with him while I'm in the room?" Clifjumper sighed, and shook his head a little "We're going to have to deal with it. And it sucks." He turned to the hallway "Kyle's already got enough on his plate. At this rate, he's going to have a heart attack." He grunted.

"You could talk to his social worker." Ratchet suggested.

"Like she'll listen to me?" Cliffjumper scoffed "The woman has several different children whose cases she's working, the chances she'll even care are slim and none." He took a deep breath "What do we do, Ratchet? I can keep my cool as best as I can during this. I'm not worried about me. It's him I'm most worried about." He explained.

"Should we go and try and talk to him about this?" Ratchet questioned.

Cliffjumper looked thoughtfully down at the ground, that was a hard question to answer. Kyle probably needed space, but the stress he was under would be hard to face alone all at once. "I dont think we can say anything to help this time, Ratchet. I think we need to just leave him be, for now anyway." He took a deep breath "He's in pain right now more than anything. This means they trust them a little." He shook his head.

"There's still time for that to change, isn't there?" Ratchet questioned.

"Not a whole lot of it, doc bot." Cliffjumper shook his head "We need to start lining up a lawyer. I'm going to start looking them up." He shook his head "I don't think this is going to go as smoothly as we hoped." He added.

As Cliffjumper left the room to head down to look up whatever he had to, Ratchet felt his spark fall a bit. He knew that Cliffjumper was right, up until now, they'd been kidding themselves. And now that things were getting very serious, they couldn't lie to themselves any longer. They had to prepare for whatever was coming next, good, or bad.


	19. Meet The Parents

**CHAPTER 19  
Meet the Parents**

That sunday morning was the quietest day Kyle had ever experienced in the apartment. Ratchet and Cliffjumper said close to nothing, didn't even make a sound when they woke up. Cliffjumper had to tug on Kyle's shirts just to wake him up in fact, which was certainly saying something. Though when he did get up, Cliffjumper had hugged him so tight Kyle had been afraid his back would break. They ate breakfast in silence, and around eleven o'clock, the doorbell rang.

Fred and Amy Rickers stepped through the door looking exactly how Kyle feared they would. Fred was tall, and definitely where Kyle got his looks from. Shoulder length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and slightly muscular. His mustache was thick, and his eyes were narrow. He dressed like he was going to a funeral, all black, formal attire on him. Amy was his exact opposite, her hair dyed blonde, her green eyes looking dead to the world, and dressing in clothes for someone about half her age.

"Kyle!" Amy immediately threw herself at Kyle, hugging him like she actually cared "Baby, it's so good to see you, we're so sorry-"

"Good to see you too." Kyle brushed her off.

Fred immediately gave Kyle the coldest glare that Cliffjumper had ever seen a human give. Regaining his composure, the man gave Kyle a hug as well, and slowly released him. "Now which one of you is Cliffjumper?" Cliffjumper stepped forward as Fred asked this question "It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded his head.

"It's... Nice to meet you as well." Saying the words left a bad taste in the mech's mouth "Please, have a seat wherever either of you are most comfortable. I believe we have a lot to talk about." The tension between the two by that statement could have been cut with the dullest butter knife "And I'm sure you want to talk to Kyle as well." He grunted.

"Dad, play nice." Kyle whispered.

"I am." The two men said in unison.

Kyle gulped a bit, taking in the sour look on Fred's face when Cliffjumper responded to the word "Dad". Cliffjumper already kept a safe barrier between the two, noting the looks that had been on the man's face already. He and Kyle seated themselves down on one couch, while Kyle's parents sat on the other. Ratchet only entered after a few minutes had passed. "Sorry, but I got a call from the hospital." Ratchet noted, he eyed both of them "I'm Ratchet, Kyle's secondary caretaker." He added.

He got a curt nod from both, Kyle simply kept his head down a bit. "Why are you back in my life?" Kyle finally asked, looking up at the two of them "You guys leave me at a McDonalds months ago, and I get found by two people who... Who I really like... Love even." He stared at the two of them coldly "And suddenly you decide you want me back?" He asked equally coldly.

"Kyle..." Amy began.

"Don't even, Mom. You both can't do that to me." Kyle felt an arm around his shoulders, gentle but firm "I want to live here, I _like _it here better than I did our home. And if I have my way in the court, I'm going to tell them I want to live here." He stated bluntly "I don't care what you show me today. I love you both but-" He began.

"Show us more respect than that. We _raised _you." The anger in Fred's voice was evident, and his voice was raised "We're trying to get clean, Kyle. Because we realize what we've done." He stood up a bit, looking the boy straight in the eyes "Don't you realize how bad we feel? How much this has destroyed us?" He asked.

"You'll just go back to smoking pot again, Dad. You ALWAYS do." Kyle was on his feet now.

Inside, Kyle couldn't believe the fact he had just said that. It was hard to believe, but Kyle had finally grown a backbone, he was tired of being pushed around, especially by his parents. "Kyle..." Fred's voice grew lower, but still furious "Do you know how HARD it is to kick an addiction? Almost impossible." He added.

"To be fair, he makes a point." Ratchet muttered.

"I lived on the streets thanks to you!" Kyle shouted "I was eating out of a garbage can some nights! I mean, hell. When I found them, I was STARVING to death." His voice was shaky there, it was no overstatement, it was the truth "What were you two doing in that time, huh? Getting high? Going out and-" He began.

"Kyle." He felt two hands on his shoulders as Cliffjumper interjected, his holoform held him back gently "Calm down, alright?" He whispered quietly "Your anger could make things worse." It was into his ear, so that no one else would hear.

"I know it will be hard to forgive us, Kyle..." Amy spoke up, trying to keep the peace as much as Cliffjumper was "But we really do want to make things right." She added.

"Then let Cliffjumper adopt me." Kyle was direct and to the point there, holding nothing back "Give up your parental rights so that I can be happy. You want me to forgive you? That's the only way you can do it." He bit his lip, knowing it was harsh, but the truth "I want to stay here." He repeated, as firmly, but calmly as he could.

There was a silence between the two parents, clearly this meeting was not the one they expected to have. Even for Cliffjumper and Ratchet, it was a bit of a shock. Kyle was usually the quiet one, but it was as though seeing his parents again had given Kyle the courage to speak up and say what he wanted. Something he hadn't had the courage to do before, and felt better than the teen had ever imagined it would.

"Well this isn't what I was EXPECTING." Fred stood up slowly "I think it's best if we left, clearly."

Though Fred looked ready to make some sort of move on Kyle, Cliffjumper was quick to stand up. His holoform did, at least, and carefully walked them to the door, opening it. "I wish I could say I was sorry you were leaving so soon." He said coldly as Amy exited, Fred shot him a death glare "I hope you're ready for a fight, Rickers." He added.

"And I hope you're prepared to lose one."

With those words, Fred Rickers exited as well, allowing Cliffjumper to slam the door shut. "I am so sorry." Kyle realized what he had done, his face going red "I just made things way worse, didn't I?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper was silent, he hadn't exactly seen Kyle's outbursts coming. But he didn't make it that much worse either, nothing could really make this worse. "I can't say that it was the BEST way to approach this." He stared at Kyle, then at Ratchet, who frowned a little "But I am proud of you for finally sticking up for yourself." He added.

"I guess I'm just SO tired of being pushed around." Kyle admitted quietly.

"I don't think I can condone it." Ratchet admitted, he took a deep breath "But, let's face it, the boy was only saying what all three of us were thinking." He admitted, though he still didn't seem thrilled "A little warning if you're going to decide to do that next time though, youngling. I don't think either of us were prepared for that." He explained.

Kyle felt his face go red, he hadn't expected them to be okay with it in the least. But sure enough, here they were, basically giving him a pat on the back. Staring up at Ratchet, he nodded his head a little, feeling bad. "Yeah, I'll give you more of a warning next time, promise." He replied "I just hope they aren't going to report back badly." He added.

"They won't, because it'd only look bad for THEM." Cliffjumper snorted "I think we can HOPE that they repeat what you'd said because it makes us look like saints." Kyle laughed a little, and nodded, knowing it was true "I'm just glad your so called "Father" didn't pull anything, he looked ready to try and start something." He grunted.

"Relax Dad." Kyle rubbed his legplate calmly "Not worth the energy you're giving them, remember that." He added.

Cliffjumper took a deep breath, knowing that Kyle was right about that. He was giving his biological parents way too much energy than either of them were worth. They were going to be gone within a few months if all go well and all of this would just be a distant memory. All he'd have to do is keep his cool as he had planned to today. "Trust me, I plan to stop giving them the time of day after MEETING them." Cliffjumper grunted "They looked like the Addams Family." He added.

Kyle chuckled a little at that, knowing that it was true. "Yeah, they, uh, kinda did." He added.

Ratchet shook his head, and rolled his optics, staring between the two of them. "I hope you both realize we still haven't won. All we've managed to do is make them angry." He explained, trying to bring them both back down to reality "Don't celebrate our "victory" until there's one to actually celebrate." He explained politely.

Almost in unison, both of them turned their heads and groaned. "Thank you Captain Buzzkill." They said in unison.

Cliffjumper sent a grin Kyle's direction, clearly, he was rubbing off on him. And if today had been any indication, with how he had stood up for himself. He could already tell that that was a good thing, whether he had expected it to be or not. Now, they just had to focus on keeping the Rickers from getting custody back. There was no way he was going to let anything go wrong, no way, no how.


	20. Some Truths To Be Said

**CHAPTER 20  
Some Truths To Be Said**

Kyle rested his head against the pillow that night. He almost felt terrible feeling good about finally standing up for himself. Yet at the same time, he had to do it, after all he'd gone through, they'd deserved what he told them. But at the same time, they were still his parents. Sure, Cliffjumper and Ratchet were his family now too, but they gave him life, which bothered him.

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps passing by his bedroom door. It slowly creaked open as Cliffjumper poked his head inside. Kyle had never thought too much about him, but he had a feeling while sleeping at times that someone was watching him. He clearly had his answer now, as he was standing right in the doorway. "Squirt, it's early in the morning." Cliffjumper stared at him "You need to go to sleep." He added.

"We have today off." Kyle argued.

"I don't care, you need to be asleep at a decent hour." Cliffjumper replied, he paused slightly "Are you okay, bud? You seem kind of... Out of it." Kyle was silent as he turned his head to look up at the ceiling "What you told your parents bothered you, didn't it?" He questioned.

Kyle slowly nodded his head a little, knowing he couldn't lie to the mech. "They're still my family, whether I like it or not. And I basically told them to get out of my life." Kyle shook his head a bit "I can't help but feel kinda bad. As good as it was to finally stand up for myself. I feel-" He began.

"I was once told something by my orphanage director. After I had aged out." Cliffjumper interrupted, Kyle blinked a bit "Family is not always who gives you life. It's the person or people you choose to love, and who love you in return." He chuckled a little "It's cheesy, but... He makes a good point." He explained.

"Which is?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Just because they're your parents, doesn't mean they're your family." Cliffjumper explained "Do you really think that they've ever been anything remotely close to a "parent" to you... After your brother died, at least?" He questioned.

Kyle shook his head, that was an easy question to answer. They never really had, whether he liked it or not, they'd treated him like dirt. At the end of the day he had to convince himself he had done the right thing by standing up for himself. "I guess I just still wanted to belief that even if they... Didn't really care. They still loved me." He paused for a moment "But I know it's a dumb thing to hope for." He muttered.

"Well, at least I love you, right?" Cliffjumper questioned "I hope I'm enough to satisfy you even if I'm not your parents." He added.

Kyle was silent at that, Cliffjumper should have known the answer by now. He really did care about that, more than he could probably put into words. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he had been leaning on the mech almost too much. "I know, but I can't keep putting more stress on you like this." Kyle sat up "I feel like I make you think you have to remind me of that all the time." He explained.

"I don't feel obligated to, I want to." Cliffjumper corrected him, confusion in his voice "I don't want you to even begin to think that you're forcing me to love you, because that's not true." He slowly crouched down a bit "Don't tell Ratchet, because I'm sure he'd never let me live it down, but..." He paused for a moment, and turned his head slowly "I've always wanted to be a Dad. I didn't want to be one _this _soon. I was hoping I'd be one when I was older... But I did always want to be a Dad." He noted.

"You could have waited and had a kid of your own. Without the baggage I carry." Kyle replied.

Cliffjumper felt a tinge of pain in his spark, that wasn't an easy question to answer, at all. Taking a deep breath, Cliffjumper looked at him quietly. "I could have waited if I hadn't wanted to take you, yeah. But as for a kid of my own..." He paused "I can't... That is, my spark can't... Produce an offspring spark." Cliffjumper looked at Kyle "It's the whole reason I've never settled down. What's the point? All femmes want are sparklings, and... There aren't a lot of adoptable ones anymore." He shook his head.

It took Kyle all of ten seconds to figure it out, and as he did, his face fell. "You're infertile." Kyle finally spoke, Cliffjumper nodded quietly "That's why you wanted to take me so bad. The only way you can-" He began.

"The only way I can have a kid is if I adopt one, yeah." Cliffjumper admitted, his optics lowering to the ground "It was why I jumped at the chance to take you in, I thought... Since just like me you were abandoned at an older age..." He paused, his voice wavering "I guess I just thought that I could make a difference and be a Dad all at once." He admitted.

Carefully, Kyle moved his hand over, and gently ran a hand along the mech's massive hand. "You're doing a great job, _Dad_." Kyle put extra emphasis on the title to be sure that Cliffjumper knew he was telling the truth "You've done a better job of raising me the last few months than my real one ever did." He added.

Cliffjumper turned to the boy, and smiled brightly. It was odd how just a couple of words from Kyle meant to him. "I'm glad you feel that way." He nodded his head a bit "But, as your Dad, I need to tell you that you NEED to go to sleep." He gently pushed Kyle down into a laying position.

"Alright, alright, Dad. I'm going to sleep." Kyle muttered, he allowed the holoform that appeared to kiss him gently on the top of the head "And for the record. I'm glad you did find me." He looked up at him quietly "I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't." He added quietly.

"Me too." Cliffjumper smiled "Love you squirt."

"Love you too."

As Cliffjumper made his way out of the room, his processor raced with different thoughts. Telling Kyle the fact that he couldn't have kids of his own had been hard. It had been one of the many reasons that if you had asked him a few months ago, he wouldn't have wanted to be a Father. It hadn't been that he didn't want to be one, but rather that he was still struggling to come to terms with that. It was also the main reason why he couldn't loose Kyle.

"He had to know sometime."

Cliffjumper inclined his head to the side, noticing Ratchet. "You were eavesdropping, eh?" The mech questioned calmly, Ratchet's reply was a curt nod of his head "I know he had to know sometime. I never was going to avoid telling him, I just never felt compelled to bring it up until now." He shrugged slightly.

"I know how much it hurt ever since I discovered that..." Ratchet replied.

"It's gotten much easier since I took Kyle in, believe me." Cliffjumper reassured his friend quietly "Of course I wish that I could have a sparkling of my own. But Kyle is just as good as any one that I could conceive myself." He took a deep breath, stepping forward, his hands on his hips "Kyle's probably better actually. I mean, most parents don't know what they're getting, I chose mine." He said proudly.

Ratchet smiled, he knew that Cliffjumper was telling the truth. It was a good outlook to have on it all when he really thought about it, after all, Kyle had made him very happy. He'd really never even seen Cliffjumper as happy as he seemed to be when he spent time with the child. "Very, very true." Ratchet grunted a bit "But we do need to talk strategy." He noted.

"We already have our lawyer."

"I know that, I'm talking about strategy of how we'll handle our case... If this goes to court." Ratchet explained, he tilted his head "First thing tomorrow, we should sit down. Start really thinking about what we're going to say." He then added "You can't just wing these things Cliffjumper, you have to go in prepared." His friend nodded slowly "First thing tomorrow, though. I'm frankly exhausted." He noted.

"Tell me about it, it's been a long day. That thirty minute visitation felt like it lasted years." Cliffjumper groaned a little "If we have to have them over again, I think I might be tempted to hit "Fred" as well." He shook his head "Did you see the way he looked at Kyle? He looked like if we hadn't been there he would have hit him." He noted.

"The good thing is he didn't." Ratchet replied "Relax Cliffjumper, or you won't be able to recharge tonight."

Cliffjumper nodded his head, and said nothing more. Though he wanted to say more, Cliffjumper was exhausted, and he needed the recharge. It had been a day of heavy conversation and confrontation, and while normally, Cliffjumper enjoyed the latter, pairing both together took a lot out of him. Laying himself on his recharge berth, he let his thoughts stray again, this time to Kyle's parents. His Mother had not been as bad as he had thought she would, though he got a weird vibe from her.

But Kyle's Father on the other hand sent chills up his robotic spine. The man was intimidating, definitely a bully, and a creep. Whereas he had the feeling his wife was more verbally abusive if anything to Kyle. He would have known the man was abusive towards Kyle now if he didn't already. He was weary at the thought of Kyle going back to either one regardless of if they were clean or not. The two of them scared him, genuinely.

And coming from a giant robot? That could only mean that the worry was justified. And most of all, it meant he had a whole new reason to be worried about the outcome of everything.


	21. Summer Nights and the Amdrag

A/N: Ahhhhhh so as of this week, I've officially been writing fan-fiction for nine years, my how time flies. It feels weird knowing how much of it has passed.

...

**CHAPTER 21  
****Summer Nights and the Amdrag**

The first night of summer was a great time for most kids, but for Kyle, it was the start of hard times ahead. It was just a week before the court made a decision on whether or not his parents were now fit to raise him. The very thought that in one week he could be back with his parents was utterly terrifying, no matter how he looked at it. For that reason, the evening of his first night out of school felt like it was the most quiet he'd ever spent in his Foster Home.

He could tell the stress was taking its toll on the two mechs. Both seemed to look at him with nothing but sadness in their optics, though, he was thankful it was slowly dying down. "Hey Dad." Kyle looked up as he sat in the living room "Do you think we can go down to the cineplex tomorrow and see that new Men in Black movie?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper nodded his head slowly, though his mind was on court. The stress was burning through him like bad energon. He had to be prepared, if Kyle went back to his parents, his next appearance in court would only be a month later. That's what the lawyer had promised, at least. "Yeah, we can definitely go." He replied, looking at Kyle, who was rested against his holoform's chest on the couch "I apologize, I'm a little distracted." he added.

"We still have a week, you know."

"That's not long at all." Cliffjumper grunted "Especially when we have so much riding on it." He kissed the top of the boy's head gently "I completed all this crap. Next week should be your adoption hearing." He said, clearly frustrated "But I have to be ready to either face that, or face contesting their rights." He shook his head "It is stressful." He explained.

Kyle nodded his head slowly. "I can imagine." He admitted.

Cliffjumper shook his head, knowing Kyle had no idea in all actuality. The whole fight over whether he became Kyle's legal Father or not was probably the hardest part of all of it. "Believe me, you don't know the half of it." He noted, resting his chin upon Kyle's head lightly "But it's nothing you need to worry about." He added.

"It's my future." Kyle replied.

"Yeah, but you just need to be there." Cliffjumper admitted.

Kyle knew the mech was right, he didn't have much of a role to play, as sad as it was. Slowly but surely, he snuggled deep into Cliffjumper's boy, looking for comfort. He got it as he reached around, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't wanna go back." He whispered.

"You're not going to." Cliffjumper told him firmly "You know that, we're going to be sure of it." He let Kyle get close to him, laying further back even "You're awfully affectionate tonight, son." He added.

Kyle wasn't sure how to respond to that, he figured Cliffjumper would understand. He never got love like this from his parents, and any day now, he could be back with them. It was simple, he was getting as much of it as he possibly could just in case these were his last days there. "Might not be able to get this for much longer." He muttered.

"You're going to get plenty of it." Cliffjumper replied "Stop thinking negatively." He gently, ran a hand along his back "I know you're scared, but I promise we're not going to loose." He sighed a bit, holding Kyle as close as he possibly could "But I'm happy to let you cuddle if it makes you feel better." He noted.

The sound of the door opening grabbed his attention. Ratchet sighed a little, back from yet another long day at work, something that all the stress was in no way helping. "Primus almighty, I thought I'd never get out of there." He peered at the cartoon on the television "What are we watching?" He questioned.

"American Dragon: Jake Long." Cliffjumper replied "Kyle insists it's good."

"The name alone tells me it isn't." Ratchet replied flatly "Unoriginal, uninspired."

"What bit you on the aft today?" Kyle questioned.

The glare on Ratchet's face silenced the boy faster than any words would have managed to. "I had a day of dealing with moronic patients, if you must know what "Bit me on the aft"." He growled slightly, he blew out steam quietly "As if I didn't have enough on my mind, I had to deal with complete aftholes." He added.

"Ratch... Calm it down a bit, before you have another fit." Cliffjumper noted "Sit down, grab a cube of energon, and enjoy the fun of a human cartoon." He then added "Silly as it is, at the very least you can enjoy yourself for a little bit." Ratchet shook his head "Or stand there and be a grumpy old fart, take your pick." He added.

"I am NOT a grumpy old fart." Ratchet grunted, his optics flashing "I simply had a bad day."

Cliffjumper and Kyle exchanged a look between themselves, and rolled their eyes. Though Kyle didn't say anything in response, knowing better than to mock his secondary guardian by now. "Come on Ratch, just join us." Cliffjumper noted "Come over to the darkside, we have cookies." He added.

Ratchet was silent for a moment, but sighed a bit. "We can't even consume cookies." Ratchet muttered, making is way over, and seating himself down "How bad can this show be for a little while, I guess? As dumb as it probably is." He noted, as he settled in to watch the show.

...

It was rare that Kyle questioned who were the guardians, and who was the child in this relationship. But now, watching the two of them watching the cartoon, he definitely had reason to question it. The sight of two grown mechs sitting in front of the TV in their holoforms, eyes glued to the screen as a cartoon played on was almost Youtube worthy, almost. It would have been totally worth it if Kyle wasn't half-asleep on the couch.

"ROSE, NO!" Cliffjumper shouted at the TV.

"Primus almighty, save her you idiot!" Ratchet shouted at the screen next "You have the Crystal Skulls make a fragging wish!"

Kyle chuckled lightly, never having seen this side of either mech. Everything was so serious with the two of them lately that Kyle had almost forgotten that the two could, at times be overgrown younglngs. "You two make me and my friends look mature right now." He told them flatly, yawning lightly "Do you want me to spoil it for you?" He asked.

"I know where you sleep youngling!" Ratchet barked back.

"Does that mean yes, or no?" Kyle questioned.

"It means shut it! I think he's about to do something!" Ratchet growled.

Kyle only chuckled a bit, yawning a little louder this time. He knew it had to be around two in the morning by now, and his body was definitely starting to slow down. Smiling a bit, and turning his head towards him, Cliffjumper shook his head. "I think we might need to call it a night Ratch." He noted.

"Not before we find out if Jake ever sees Rose again." Ratchet insisted.

Cliffjumper rolled his eyes a bit, standing up and making his way to Kyle. Though picking the fifteen year old up was a challenge, it wasn't impossible, as Cliffjumper was nearly seven feet tall, compare to Kyle's 5'4" height. Kyle instinctively wrapped his arms around the mech's neck slowly. "Yeah, well, at least wait until I get this dead weight to bed." Cliffjumper teased.

"Heard that." Kyle muttered.

"I meant it in a loving way." Cliffjumper chuckled.

Being carried by Cliffjumper was one of the things Kyle enjoyed most about the nights he was in his holoform. While it was a little immature, he honestly didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed it. He felt Cliffjumper pry him off gently and set him on the bed, falling onto his mattress slowly. "You two are like a couple of kids in there." Kyle teased, barely looking up at the mech "Nice stress buster, eh?" He questioned.

"You making fun of us?" Cliffjumper grunted.

"Maybe a little." Kyle stuck his tongue out lightly.

Cliffjumper only smirked, carefully tucking the human in, he could find some sort of retort in the morning. For now it was way past Kyle's bedtime and he definitely needed to get Ratchet out of his newfound addiction. As he had work in the morning and none of them would get any sleep if they kept it up. "Yeah, well, I think we all needed that tonight." He gently kissed the boy's forehead "We have a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow night." He noted.

"I know." Kyle said, half asleep.

"Just figured I'd remind you." Cliffjumper nodded his head slowly, he peered down at Kyle "I know I say it a lot... But love ye, squirt." He told hm gently.

Kyle smiled, Cliffjumper did say it more often lately, but he knew it was within reason. If he left the next week it might be a while before Kyle heard it from him. "Love you too." He muttered.

Though Kyle was out cold right away, Cliffjumper lingered above him silently. Though he knew that most parents didn't linger as long as he did, he didn't care. The more he was in there, the more he could reassure himself that he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere. Something that as of now, he had to be reassured of. "We're gonna get through this kid." He muttered.

With a gentle stroke of his back, Cliffjumper exited the room. "Are you coming to finish watching or not?" Ratchet grunted from the living room.

Cliffjumper rolled his eyes, Arcee would kill him for being dead the next day. And he was definitely acting like the child Kyle teased him for being, but he could live with that. A fun, stress-free night may be just what he needed.

...

A/N: Needed a little calm before the storm chapter. :) Struggled with writers block, but finally got this out. :)


	22. An Unexpected End

**CHAPTER 22  
An Unexpected End**

The morning of the hearing was the calm before the storm. If only because Cliffjumper, nor Ratchet said a word the entire time. The ride there was even quieter, no music, just silence, deafening silence. Yet, Kyle tried to keep himself as calm as possible, despite knowing that he could very well be going to his old "home" that day, he felt that perhaps, someway, somehow, fate could be on his side that day.

Kyle shifted his tie quietly, and stretched a little as a firm hand rested on his shoulder. Cliffjumper stared down at his foster son with his eyes filled with soft understanding. "Kyle..." He whispered, as they stood just outside the courthouse "Don't be afraid, kiddo."

"How can I not be afraid?" Kyle questioned.

Cliffjumper searched for the right response to that question, though he found it increasingly tougher to do so. Gently but firmly squeezing his shoulder, Cliffjumper crouched low. "You know I'll fight for you, bud. No matter what that judge decides. Just trust me, okay?" Kyle looked down, but Cliffjumper only gently pushed his head up to look at him "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He added.

"I trust you." Kyle replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Good, now let's get to the hearing room-"

"No need." A barritone, soft, yet firm, voice spoke up, Kyle peered over to notice a tall, middle aged man making his way over "Kyle will not be returning to his parents today."

Cliffjumper almost felt his spark stop at the sound of the voice. Turning around to take in the tall man, his defined features, coupled with his kind blue eyes could only be one person in the universe. What Optimus Prime was doing there, Cliffjumper didn't know, but he did know that he had no reason to fear. "Optimus, what are you doing here?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"I called him." Ratchet spoke from behind Kyle, he looked at Optimus "Just in case."

Optimus took a step forward, his eyes firmly on both Kyle and Cliffjumper. "Ratchet brought to my attention the case of the Rickers. And as this directly effects an Autobot, it is in my authority to do a private investigation into the matter." Optimus carefully eyed Cliffjumper "Abuse was present as far back as this boy's brother. And it is believed now his death may very well have been a homicide." He noted.

"Where are the Rickers, then?" Cliffjumper felt anger building "Throw them in jail."

"We are working on that as we speak." Optimus eyed Kyle, who looked somewhere between collapsing, and breaking down "Parental rights of both of them have been terminated, permanently. And Kyle Rickers is now free for adoption." The words were directed at Kyle, and the wise old mech let a smile tug at his lips "So long as adoption is truly what you want for your future." He noted.

"More than anything." Kyle muttered, he could barely talk at this point.

"But I don't understand, all of this was for nothing?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"Ratchet contacted me when things became desperate." Optimus told Cliffjumper calmly "It took many background checks. But as it turns out, the boy's brother was often home from school for being "sick"." He then added "He often had no money for lunch, was described as thin.." He paused, clearly holding in anger "Having Fostered both a human daughter and son, I was disgusted by some of what I was debriefed about." He shook his head a bit "I don't doubt Kyle has gone through this same hellish life." He noted.

Kyle was silent, knowing Optimus was right. Yet he couldn't face the mech, not like this. Everything, all of it, was out. He felt gentle arms around him, and leaned in, taking in Cliffjumper's comfort. "So I can adopt him?" Cliffjumper questioned, he looked Optimus in the eyes "Right here and now?" He questioned.

"If the court allows it, you may." Optimus turned to look at Kyle, who still seemed unable to find the right words "After your adoption, I would very much like it if you could tell me what you experienced in their care." His voice was soft, trying not to alarm the boy "Your parents are not just addicts Kyle, they are criminals, and as such we need your statement." He then added "Can you do that for me?" He questioned.

Kyle met Optimus's eyes quietly, noting the sympathy in them. Though he had once been afraid to tell anyone the truth about what had happened, Kyle simply nodded his head. "T-Thank you..." He finally spoke up "I just don't know how to thank you." He admitted "I was too scared to tell anyone. I wanted to, but..." He became silent.

"It was my pleasure. No thanks necessary." Optimus's reply was honest, made obvious by his tone "Now, I must drive to my home for the next week. Ratchet, Cliffjumper." He nodded at each, but stopped, and placed a hand gently on the latter's shoulder "Take good care of him, he deserves a life far better than he has been given." He told him simply "Kyle, I will send a man to take your statement to your home tomorrow." He noted.

As Optimus left, Kyle couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. Yet he couldn't help but feel as though they were still not in the clear.

...

"We can fix this."

Fred Rickers sat in his car, staring at Amy quietly. The woman looked ready to kill him at this point. Their home was gone, they couldn't go back now, not with the cops in front of it. They knew that whoever had canceled their date in court, whoever had terminated their rights, also knew everything. "How are we going to fix it, Fred?" Amy questioned "They'll find the weed, the meth... The BEDROOM." She began.

"I'll tell you how we're going to fix it." Fred growled a little bit "The same way we fixed things with his brother."

As extreme as Fred knew that was, under the circumstances, he saw no other way. As he drove from the house and into the dark night, his mind began to formulate his plan of action. None of it was over, not by a longshot, it was only stalled.

...

A long day in court had ended with a happy family after all. Kyle Rickers, now Kyle Clifford, as all his legal records would now show was now officially the sole child of Cliffjumper. At the moment, the young boy, whom had returned home to a small party with a few friends, had finally found himself fast asleep on the couch. It had been a long day, nowhere near as stressful as it could have been, yet still very long. Not wanting to disturb his newfound son from his deep slumber, the mech simply pulled a blanket over him, and smiled.

Months of a roller coaster ride that seemed never ending had finally reached their halt. And now, he was a Father, a legal and proud Father of, as far as he was concerned, the greatest teenager on the planet. "I suppose our first order of business would be giving Kyle the bigger bedroom. Now that it's all official." Ratchet noted "That was the plan anyway, right? More room for him to decorate and customize it." He noted.

"Yeah, that was the plan, IS the plan." Cliffjumper spoke quietly, as to not wake Kyle "It's going to be his "forever home" now. No fear that we might lose him one day anymore. I don't see a reason he can't." He shrugged his shoulders a bit.

Ratchet smiled a bit, and nodded, understanding completely. "How does it feel, Cliff?" Ratchet questioned, a twinkle in his optic "Knowing you're "Dad" finally?" He questioned.

Answering Ratchet's question wasn't easy with the million emotions that Cliffjumper felt. "Like I'm the luckiest mech in this entire universe." Cliffjumper admitted "I wonder if Optimus felt this way when he adopted his kids?" He knew the mech to be the only other to do so "I mean, I can't believe you called him. That was gutsy." He noted.

"No offense, but I knew we would have lost if I didn't." Ratchet admitted "I just can't believe they starved the children so they'd have more money for drugs... Then... Just kill them.." He shook his head a bit "I shudder to think how the boy died. And I hope Kyle doesn't know either. Because Primus almighty, it would have been traumatic." He noted.

"They'll be put to death, trust me. They'll get what's coming to them." Cliffjumper grunted.

As the two mechs watched the sleeping boy calmly, Cliffjumper frowned quietly. Kyle had had a hard life, but now he had an enforcer, a _cop _for a Father and he'd protect him with his life. Even if his parents tried anything he had every right to gun them down if he had to, and he wouldn't hesitate. "I just hope they find them." Cliffjumper noted quietly "I don't want to have to take extreme measures." He added.

"I'd think it'd be your pleasure to." Ratchet questioned.

"It would be, but Kyle doesn't need more trauma like that." Cliffjumper noted "The sooner they're behind bars and convicted, the better, if you ask me." He noted "All I know is that he's my son now, and the sooner he starts a real life with me, the better." He gently ran a finger along the boy's back, smiling a bit "I don't want him to be afraid anymore." He added.

"He won't be." Ratchet noted "He has no reason to be."

Cliffjumper nodded his head a bit, then took a deep breath. "So, I'm going to go out and help in the search." Cliffjumper nodded to Ratchet "Let him sleep there, he's comfortable." He added, starting to head for the door "Hopefully, I won't be gone long, I don't think they'd have gone too far out of town." He then added "But if anyone is turning them in, it's me." He added.

"Good luck." Ratchet replied simply.

As Cliffjumper left, he could not have been more determined. But somehow, he knew finding and bringing the Rickers in would not be this easy.


	23. A Much Needed Talk

**CHAPTER 23  
A Much Needed Talk**

Kyle woke up on the couch early the next morning. It was the first time in a long time that he woke up with a smile on his face. He had a reason to smile at this time, today was the start of his new life. A life as Kyle Clifford, not Kyle Rickers, and that was enough to wake him up in such a mood. This apartment was his home now, he lived here with his Father and Godfather, and he now felt more safe than ever. "Good morning, son." Kyle sat up slowly, looking over at Cliffjumper "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Did I pass out at the party?" Kyle questioned.

"It ran pretty late." Cliffjumper nodded affirmatively "Don't worry though, almost everyone was gone by then." He stretched a bit, and looked down at Kyle "First day of really being Father and son." He mused, smirking a little "How does it feel to be adopted, Mr. Clifford?" He questioned lightly.

Kyle tried to search for a right way to explain his emotions. Slowly, he climbed off the couch, making his way towards the mech. "Better every time you bring up that last name." Kyle replied with a smile "I still can't believe this is actually my home now. It's so... Weird." He muttered, at the frown that crossed the mech's face he added "A good weird. A GREAT weird."

"Same feeling I get when I realize the same thing." Cliffjumper grinned lightly "First time I've relaxed in a while."

Though he knew he wasn't entirely relaxed. He knew that Fred and Amy were still out there, wherever "there" was. And whether he liked it or not, he had to even slightly worry about that. But for now, he wanted only to enjoy the moments they had now, and worry about that later. "So did you guys catch them last night?" Kyle questioned, Cliffjumper's optics fell at that "Sorry, I-" He began.

"'Fraid not." Cliffjumper shook his head "Don't worry though, we wil." He paused a bit "Kyle, why didn't you tell me they were abusing you that badly?" He finally managed to ask, he turned to him slowly "That they... Killed your brother?" Kyle was silent "I could have adopted you so much sooner if you had." He added.

Kyle was silent, he knew Cliffjumper deserved answers. Yet the answer was obvious, as much as Kyle had wanted to tell him everything, he had been too afraid to. It might as well have been stockholm syndrome the way he was so attached to his parents. They had raised him, and caused him to truly believe they cared about him. It now made him felt stupid, realizing all they'd ever done was treat him like a piece of property, no better than the ground they walked on.

"I wanted to believe it wasn't true. I never saw them kill him." Kyle's voice broke a bit, he turned his head to Cliffjumper "As for my half of it? What was I supposed to do? I didn't know if they'd come back to me and find out." He rubbed his arm "I know you'd protect me, but I wasn't sure what length you'd go to do it." He shook his head "My parents are scary people." He added.

"Kyle I would take a "bullet" for you as your kind would put it." Cliffjumper nodded to him "Ever since I took you in I've had a picture of you on my desk. And any time anyone's ever asked, my answer was always "that's my boy"." Kyle felt his face flush, embarrassed a bit "I don't ever want you to keep a secret like that from me again. Because whoever is a threat to you, I will blow them into so many pieces..." He paused "Well you get the idea." He said quietly.

Kyle nodded his head a bit, running a hand along his adoptive Father's leg gently. "I know, I know... Now I do, anyway. But I was just too scared to think about it back when I was just your Foster Son." Cliffjumper nodded slowly, understanding that "Besides, I wanted to believe... That they weren't abusing me and that they loved me. They always told me that..." He was silent "I guess I was just too stupid to see that I didn't deserve what they did to me, huh?" He asked.

"You're not stupid, you're optimistic. Both a gift and a curse." Cliffjumper replied "I'm just sorry you had to suffer through the guilt of all of this." He added, he approached the kitchen calmly "But listen, I want you to know... You don't have to just talk to the mech coming here to take your statement. I'm always here too." He then added firmly "ALWAYS."

"I know." Kyle nodded his head quietly "But I'm just not sure I'm ready to tell you everything." He then added quietly "I'm not sure how you'd react."

Cliffjumper slowly crouched until he was seated, beckoning his son forward. As Kyle approached, he gently scooped him up and set him on his foreleg, looking him directly in the eyes. "I will not react with any anger, not towards you anyway." He noted, his voice full of seriousness "I just want to understand Kyle, so I can help you get past this." He reached a finger forward, and gently rubbed his back "You don't have to tell me now, but don't be afraid to." He explained.

Kyle looked up at him, his eyes falling to the floor, he took a deep breath. "I guess I really never noticed something was wrong... Until I was seven. I was always the skinniest kid in class. People would call me "twig"." He chewed his lower lip a little "I just know that my brother disappeared one day. I never knew what happened to him. Just that... They... They said he was dead a few days later." He was silent for a moment "That's when Mom and Dad started hitting me. More than I told you too. A lot more." He rubbed his arm a bit.

"Kyle..."

Kyle shook his head, as if to say he wasn't done yet. "It didn't happen a lot though, just when they were really, really high... Or angry." He could feel the tears start to try to force their way out, but was determined not to cry "They told me I deserved it. And eventually, I started to believe them. I mean they still acted like they loved me. Even if they'd forget me at places, do little things here and there." He shook his head "I'd be home alone for sometimes a week at a time. Sometimes longer but not a lot." He went silent "There's not much more to it really." He added.

Cliffjumper was silent, stroking his chinplate, deep in his own thoughts. To say the system had failed Kyle and his brother was an understatement. And knowing the full truth only made him more glad that Kyle was there now. "Primus Kyle, you should have told somebody. There's no... Excuse for what they did." Cliffjumper was silent, as he stared him in the eyes "What they did-" He began.

"Is wrong, I know that now." Kyle shook his head slowly "But I didn't before." He muttered.

Cliffjumper was silent for a moment until a thought struck him. Slowly, he moved Kyle into the crook of his arm, holding him like a human may have held an infant. Carefully, he held the boy close, and stared at him. "You know that I'd never do that to you, right?" He questioned, as if needing to know that "I'd never hurt you like that." He added.

"I know. If I didn't do you think I'd have told the court I wanted to be with you?" Kyle questioned.

Cliffjumper nodded his head a bit, knowing that was true. Kyle had to have trusted him a great deal, he realized. As he wasn't sure he'd be able to trust adults after that, no matter what species they were. "No, you wouldn't." He noted keeping him close to his spark "I mean you'd have to trust Ratchet and I a lot to be able to put up with us 24/7." He teased, Kyle chuckled "Are you gonna be okay?" He questioned, seriously.

Kyle looked up at Cliffjumper, staring deep into the loving, yet sympathetic optics he stared down at him with. Cliffjumper had never held him like this before, but it made him feel so safe as he did. Like he was being protected by a giant, living metal wall. Slowly, he stroked the mech's arm, and returned the mech's gaze with a serious look of his own. "I think I'll be okay now." He smiled a bit "I've got you protecting me after all. A cop and an Autobot is a deadly combination." He added.

"Ain't that the truth." Cliffjumper chuckled slightly.

Carefully, he lowered Kyle to the ground, knowing that the boy would be okay. As hard as it would be to get past the difficult card he'd been dealt in life, he had no doubt that he one day would. "And for the record, Dad." Kyle looked up at Cliffjumper "I'm glad they did abandon me that day. Because if they hadn't, I'd have never met you." He admitted, his voice soft "As bad as it felt to be left there. _That _would be worse." He explained.

Cliffjumper smiled gently, and nodded his head, knowing the feeling. Though he also hated to say it, Cliffjumper was glad they had left him at that McDonald's when they did. They'd given him a gift that they refused to accept, but he was more than happy too. "I think they did us both a big favor in a way." He smiled widely.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go get ready." Kyle put his hands in his pockets "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

As Kyle headed for his bedroom, Cliffjumper couldn't help but feel more determined than ever to find his parents and take them down.


	24. Worse Than He Thought

**CHAPTER 24  
Worse Than He Thought**

The first day Kyle was brought to Enforcer HQ was also the most awkward for Cliffjumper. Kyle had been allowed to come for the sheer reason he had nothing to do that day, and it was about time his son saw what he did for a living. The boy was nestled carefully on his shoulder, simply smiling with a burst of happiness as he swayed his legs back and forth. Though he could barely feel it, Cliffjumper didn't mind, so long as Kyle didn't hurt himself kicking the hard metal of his shoulder. "I'm still disappointed you're not going on patrol or anything today." Kyle admitted.

"You wouldn't be able to come anyway." Cliffjumper explained politely "After all, I hunt down Decepticons and convicts for a living. The last thing I need is to have you being in a Swindle-situation again." He peered up, and grinned "Hey Prowl!" He shouted, his superior turned his head "Did you miss me?" He mocked a little bit.

"Like I miss a virus." The older, white and black police cruiser mech replied calmly "I don't know if you have noticed, but you have a human on your shoulder." He added passively.

Cliffjumper grinned, and nodded his head a bit. "Yes sir, that would be correct. Prowl, I'd like you to finally meet my son, Kyle." Kyle felt a bit of pride swell up at the fact that it was no longer "Foster Son", but held it in "The adoption went through a week ago. And I got permission to bring him in for the day. He's curious as to what the job is like." He added.

Though Prowl had never been the best with kids, he did know to be less gruff with them. So, forcing a smile, he nodded his head at Kyle in greeting. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Prowl simply replied "I've been told much about you both from Cliffjumper and Arcee. But it's nice to finally meet you in the... Flesh." He noted.

Kyle actually was a little surprised by how friendly Prowl was. Of course, as Cliffjumper's boss, he knew all about him, but what he knew never stood out as the type to be kind towards kids. "It's uh, nice to meet you too." Kyle managed to reply "I've heard a lot too." He refrained from mentioning part of it was complaints as Prowl entered another room "He's surprisingly friendly." He muttered.

"Prowl has a human... Nephew? I think." Cliffjumper explained "His brother and his bonded adopted a human boy, I believe." He shrugged his free shoulder a bit "He's usually very kind to human kids because of it, as far as I've seen." He explained.

Kyle nodded his head, thoughtfully taking that in. He hadn't heard of many Autobots adopting humans, but the more he looked around, the more he saw it. A part of him wondered if it was just a Foster situation most of the time, which was more common. "I didn't think human adoption was that common. Wasn't it just you and Optimus?" He asked, tilting his head a bit "I mean, not to be rude or anything." He added.

"Nah, you're right, not a lot of us do it. But that doesn't mean we don't." Cliffjumper shook his head a little bit "Your human government doesn't always find our lifestyles healthy for a human. But if it's healthy enough in their eyes..." He paused, crossing his arms a bit "Well, we still have trouble, but I don't need to tell you that. You saw it first-hand." He explained.

Kyle nodded his head a bit, it wasn't easy for Autobots to adopt and he knew that. He'd remembered well when Optimus Prime had tried to adopt his kids, it made national news as the first time a high profile Autobot had done so. "Maybe if you guys keep succeeding it won't be as hard. The more kids that grow up in good homes with you guys, the better, right?" Kyle questioned.

"That'd be good for others trying. I'm just glad I was a success story."

Kyle felt himself turning the same shade of red as his Father's armored plating at that. He had already known how glad Cliffjumper was to have him in his family, but the more he heard it, the easier it was to take that in. They entered Cliffjumper's office by the time he was brought out of his thoughts. As usual, Arcee was looking over data pad after data pad. "Hey 'Cee." Kyle called as Cliffjumper settled him onto his desk.

"Hey." Arcee grinned, having not seen the boy in a while "Wondered when you'd join us for a day."

Kyle grinned back, then took a glance over at the data pad photo to his immediate right. He was stunned to realize that it was a picture of him, having looked like it was taken on their camping trip. He smiled a bit, as Cliffjumper caught the gaze, he grinned a bit. "You didn't think I wouldn't keep a picture of my son on my desk, did you?" He then added "I have another of the two of us to your left." He grinned a bit "Show it off every chance I get." He added.

"He's not lying either, he's like a human grandparent with a wallet." Arcee teased.

Again, Kyle felt his face go red a bit. His real Father hadn't bothered to keep more than a couple of pictures of him in the house, let alone a couple on his desk. He wasn't sure what to think of it. On one hand, a normal adopted child might think he was just a trophy to show off to him. But Kyle knew his Father better than that, so luckily he was able to see that it was a good sign. "Uh-oh." Arcee muttered.

"What now?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"We got a suspect coming in, just got the comm about it. Take a guess who it is."

"If it's Swindle again, I'm going to blow a fuse." Cliffjumper noted.

"Better keep the kid in here, then."

Kyle cringed at the name Swindle, remembering the barbaric mech well. It was his one and only encounter with a Decepticon, and it had made him never want to make it to a second encounter. Noticing his fear, Cliffjumper gently stroked his back with a forefinger, staring down. "Stay here with Arcee, bud. He won't be touching you." He stood up slowly "I got this one Arcee. Mind watching Kyle?" He asked.

"Not at all." Arcee nodded.

Inside, Cliffjumper had a feeling that another escape and apprehension by Swindle meant nothing good.

...

"Ah, Cliffjumper. How's your son doing?"

When Cliffjumper had stepped into the interrogation room to those words, he had to hold back his urge to pummel the mech. A part of him had truly hoped that he had forgotten all about Kyle, but he knew he hadn't. "Kyle is doing fine, thank you. And considering I just adopted him, if you make a threat towards him..." He looked Swindle dead in the optics "I'll make what I did to you that night look tame." He noted, coldly and firmly.

"Oh, I'm practically shaking." Swindle replied with heavy sarcasm "I don't need that kid anyway, I have a bigger job to handle." He added.

Cliffjumper blinked a bit, he definitely didn't like the sound of that. "Well, you're not going to complete it. So you may as well spill, and lighten your sentence. Maybe it'll be twenty life sentences instead of thirty?" He snorted, he noticed as the Decepticon crossed his optics "What were you doing out this time, Swindle? Must be something big to go for number three." He noted.

"I got out because jail was boring. And easy to get out of." He said flatly "What I got _caught _trying to do was a favor for an old friend." Swindle's answer was blunt and direct "Kidnapping some kid of theirs, don't have a name, and barely a description to go by." He shook his head a bit "I hear they have a few more Decepticons on the lookout too. So don't think you just saved a kid at all." He shook his head "These two are a couple of old allies." He added.

"These "allies" have a name?" Cliffjumper scoffed.

"Rickers... Fed and Amy Ri-"

Before Swindle could speak further, Cliffjumper had lunged at him. Grabbing hold of his scruffbar, he brought Swindle close enough that they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Don't fuck with me you piece of scrap." It was rare for him to use a human curse, but it only showed his anger further "You said their name was _Rickers_?" He added in a low growl.

"Take it easy, Cliffjumper." Swindle's nervousness was evident "Yeah, it was Rickers."

With a voice as deadly as venom, Cliffjumper's next words came out without a pause. "_Where are they_?" He growled lowly, when Swindle was silent "You have five seconds to answer my question, or I'll tear you into so many pieces-" He began.

"I don't know! I swear! They called me!"

Though Cliffjumper didn't want to believe him, he could tell by looking at the mech he was telling the truth. Taking a few, deep, inward breaths, Cliffjumper stared him in the optics. "If I find out you're making this up, Swindle. I'll send you to the Autobot Prison in Antarctica. I'd love to see you escape THAT one." He added coldly, heading for the door to the room.

"It's him isn't it?" Clifjumper stopped dead in your tracks "Your son?"

Cliffjumper felt his left hand turn into a cannon, but slowly reverted it back. He couldn't let himself loose his temper. "If I so much as see you near him..." He turned his head slowly "I'll carry out your death sentence myself." He added.

Slamming the door behind him as he exited, Cliffjumper could only worry. This whole situation was so much worse than he thought, and that was truly saying something. He could only imagine who was out there, just looking for Kyle for his parents. Should he have been surprised? No, he knew he shouldn't be. But was he scared? Probably more than Kyle would ever be should he have found out what was happening.

He could only pray to Primus that this whole thing wouldn't go as south as he felt it might.


	25. Trying to Deal

A/N: Gah! So happy, just got my First Edition Deluxe Arcee for a late Bday present! :D Oh and a new laptop? Gah! Best weekend ever! :D

...

**CHAPTER 25  
Trying to Deal**

Cliffjumper had put Kyle to bed by the time he approached Ratchet with what happened that morning. Ratchet was stunned to say the least, as he stood there in the living room with a look of pure horror. "Decepticon allies? Primus almighty, they're more deranged than we thought." Ratchet muttered as his friend had finished "Why are they so desperate to have him back?" He shook his head.

"Probably to keep him quiet. Kyle's the only witness to what they did to his brother." Cliffjumper shook his head "If they disappear with him... Well, it's pretty easy to get out of jail time with the only witness gone. Now isn't it?" Ratchet's optics fell at the very thought "I wish that weren't the case. But I can't think of ANY other reason that they'd hire Decepticons, allies of them or not." He admitted.

Ratchet could feel his gears grinding in rage. He knew that Cliffjumper was right, he'd have to be blind not to. But to think that they were actually determined to kill Kyle brought a rage in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Then you need to find them first." Ratchet grunted.

"You think I don't know that?" Cliffjumper fumed a little, shaking his head "He's my son now. He's legally my responsibility. I'm freaking out worse than I ever have right now." He shook his head a little bit "I have no clue who's after him, or how many of them." He settled his hands onto a counter, clenching slightly "If anything happens to him, I'll never be able to live with myself."

Ratchet nodded in agreement, it went without saying he felt the same way. Of course, legally, Kyle was his, but they had both been raising them these last few months. For the medic, Kyle was his son as well, it was as simple as that. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself either. He may as well be my son as well." Ratchet grunted a bit, he leaned forward "So the question is how do we protect him?" He questioned.

"Any way we can. In a situation like this we just have to be careful, it's all we can do." Cliffjumper admitted.

Ratchet frowned at that comment, as much as he hated it though, he knew he was right. If Kyle got taken by Decepticons back to his parents, it would be on their hands. After all of this, he realized, they were still no closer to giving Kyle a normal life than they were before. "So we just look after him then?" Ratchet questioned "Like we've been doing and getting nowhere with?" He questioned.

"Well what do you suggest we do, Ratch? Go out and hunt them down ourselves?"

"Sounds like a prime idea to me." Ratchet replied honestly.

For once, it was Cliffjumper who gave Ratchet a firm look, rather than the other way around. Even if in reality he was thinking the same thing in his head, the last thing he wanted to do was cause more trouble for all of them. "You scare me some day's Ratchet. Some days, you seem to make me look sane." Ratchet rolled his optics a bit "What, it's true! You don't have a nickname Ratchet the Hatchet for nothing." He added.

"Oh haha." Ratchet scoffed lightly "You and that son of yours spend too much time with the twins."

Cliffjumper chuckled, but looked Ratchet in the optics. He knew they were both concerned, but at this point, they had to keep themselves calm. If only to keep Kyle from suspecting anything was up. "They won't get him, Ratchet." He stated, placing a hand on his shoulder "He's got us protecting him and we've done a fragging good job so far." He noted.

"I just hate the thought of those two having their hands on him." Ratchet looked at Cliffjumper quietly "I can handle the Decepticons, but they are worse. And I never believed those words would leave my mouth." He added.

Cliffjumper couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud, but he had the same feelings. He'd handled plenty of Decepticons in his long life, but he'd never had to go toe-to-toe with a human being. And as these two had proven, they were a _threat_, a major one as far as humans went. "Well he isn't theirs anymore, he's mine. So if they take him, they won't know what hit them." He slammed his fist into his open palm a bit "That's all that matters as far as I'm concerned." He added bluntly.

"I know that. But would you get wherever they were in time?"

Cliffjumper didn't know how to answer that question, it was simply very hard. He couldn't guarantee he would as much as he'd like to, but he could pray to Primus that he would get there in time. Or at the very least, that they would never have to find out if he could. "I think... I'm going to go to berth." Cliffjumper finally spoke "I'm tired, you look beat... I think it's best that all of us get some shut-optic." He noted

As he started to head towards his berth room, he could hear Ratchet call out. "You don't have an answer, do you?"

For once, Cliffjumper didn't want to admit, even for a second, that Ratchet was right. All he wanted to do was go into recharge, and frankly pretend that this whole nightmare of a day had never happened. Even if, deep in his spark, he knew that neither recharge or forgetting would be possible that night.

...

Kyle knew that something was wrong when he woke up and neither of his guardians were up yet. The main room was rarely silent, nor was it typical that they would both have work on the same day. Tension front he night before seemed to linger in the air, only further stimulating his fear that something was very wrong, and that something was the last thing he wanted. Despite it all, he made his way to the kitchen and made himself breakfast before he decided to make his way towards Cliffjumper's room.

The room was always open a crack so that Kyle could get inside. So he was surprised to find that it was closed that morning. The size of the door making it impossible for him to open it by the handle. "You'd best let him recharge a little longer youngling." Kyle turned to Ratchet, who stood in his own doorway "He's gone through a lot." He added.

"What happened?" Kyle questioned.

Ratchet knew it was not his place to say anything to Kyle. With his blunt nature it would only serve to scare the boy and that was the last thing he honestly wanted to do. As such, he shook his head a little, rubbing the back of his helm. "He got called in late last night, after you'd gone to sleep." He then added onto the lie with "He's probably exhausted."

"Should have figured." Kyle replied, buying into the lie "Just was a little worried is all."

Ratchet shook his head a little, scooping the young human up. "No reason to be, youngling. The most you have to worry about is perhaps a few dents when he wakes up, maybe." He shrugged his shoulders a little "You'd better have eaten." He got a small nod "Good. Now, do you want to go to work with me while he's in recharge?" He questioned.

"With you? To the hospital?" Kyle questioned, stunned "Would that even be allowed?"

Ratchet nodded his head a little. He knew they wouldn't mind, and even if they did, he wanted to keep Kyle close by with all the chaos taking place. "Of course. As long as you don't pull any stunts." Ratchet explained, his voice flat "In other words, don't do anything your friends the twins would do." Kyle chuckled a little bit at that "I'm serious, if you pull any big stunt-" He began.

"Yeah, Ratchet. Because I'm _such _a rebel." Kyle replied with heavy sarcasm.

"You glued my wrenches to my bench last week." Ratchet told him with a sigh.

Kyle chuckled, remembering that he had indeed done that one night while bored. It had been a dare by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but he had still managed to annoy Ratchet. "Alright, alright. I swear Ratchet, no act of teenage rebellion." Kyle replied, his voice filled with gentle mockery "Just take it easy, okay? That was a one time thing." He explained.

"Better have been." Ratchet grunted.

Kyle rolled his eyes a little bit at him, he had never been a rebel. But then again, Ratchet was always a worry-wart, so he didn't take it as anything too odd. He only hoped quietly that he wouldn't have to listen to him scolding him all day. "So when do we get going?" Kyle questioned "Should I get dressed differently, or what?" He added.

"Nah, you're fine. Just let me get my morning energon."

As Kyle watched the mech quietly, he noticed the tension almost immediately. As odd as it was, he could tell that something, no matter how small was off. Perhaps it was from all the time he'd spent with them. Perhaps he was just really observant. But he really had that odd feeling that there was something he wasn't being told. Whatever it was though, Kyle decided he would be told when he needed to be, rather than right away. That was normally how he acted when he didn't want to tell Kyle something, just like Cliffjumper.

He could only hope that, however in vain in might have been, it wasn't anything too terrible. Because for some reason, deep in the pit of his gut, he knew that whatever was wrong, he'd have to face it soon, one way or the other.


	26. The Inevitable

**CHAPTER 26  
The Inevitable**

Kyle collapsed on his bed after the long day at Ratchet's workplace. To say the least, boring didn't even begin to cover it, but he'd never tell him that. Sighing quietly, he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts straying. His parents had been quiet lately, as far as he knew, and it was making him increasingly nervous. Taking a deep breath, he thought back on all of it. He now had a thought in his head that the overprotection lately could mean they were still there. And though they were true, not knowing they were, it made him cringe.

"Hey." Kyle looked up as Cliffjumper entered the bedroom "How was your day?"

"Odd, considering you were still in recharge when I woke up and I spent it in the hospital." Kyle admitted, trying to be as calm about it as possible "Dad, what the hell are you guys not telling me?"

Cliffjumper frowned at the inflection in his adopted son's voice. Though he was a young Father and a new one, he still felt that he deserved a bit more respect than that, a lot more in fact. "Don't take that type of tone with me young man." Cliffjumper found the words strange, but knew they had to be said "We may be new to this, but I'm still your Father and I deserve more respect than that." He leaned forward a bit "Care to rephrase the question?" He added.

"Sorry." Kyle replied quietly "I just get the feeling you're hiding something from me. And I'm a little confused." He admitted.

Cliffjumper felt his spark sink, he didn't like hiding it from Kyle to begin with. But now he had noticed, and the fact it bothered him only served to upset the mech. Sighing a little, he crouched down low to Kyle. "Son, there is something I'm not telling you... And that I'm _not_ going to tell you." Cliffjumper's voice was firm as he said this "Trust me though, it's for your own good. I want to but you don't need this kinda stress on your shoulders." He added.

Kyle sighed quietly, he crossed his arms and peered up at him. "I get it, Dad. I just hate not knowing what's going on." He sighed quietly, shaking his head "You should know how that feels in a way. I kept so many secrets from you." He muttered.

"Kyle, I'm just doing what I think is best for you."

Coming from his parents that had raised him, Kyle wouldn't have believed those words. But from Cliffjumper? He believed those words without a doubt in his mind. He nodded his head slowly, and sat up on his bed quietly. "I just... Secrets have never been a good thing for me." He explained, doing his best to speak in a way that didn't make him look "weak" "I guess I just have to trust you this time." He explained.

"I know that isn't easy, Kyle. Believe me I do." Cliffjumper replied, uncertain of what to say "But you gotta understand that sometimes, us parents... We have to keep secrets in order to protect our kids." He was silent for a long moment "Because if they knew, like it or not, they'd be in more danger than they already are." He added "Do you get what I mean?" He asked.

"You mean, because you're an enforcer?" Kyle asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Cliffjumper thought that over for a moment, but decided that wouldn't entirely be true. Then again, how did you explain it properly to a teenager, it wasn't easy, in the least. "Sometimes, it's because of that. Of course it can be." He crossed his arms quietly "And sometimes it's because I love you, and I know you have too much on your plate already." He stood up slowly "Like it or not Kyle, sometimes the truth isn't the best thing in these situations." He paused a moment, the smiled "Understand better?" He asked.

"A little." Kyle shrugged.

"Well, sooner or later, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Cliffjumper smiled "I'm gonna head to recharge, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kyle watched Cliffjumper leave silently, his mind still swirling with theories. There was no doubt in his mind that something was very wrong, and now more than even he was worried.

...

The neighborhood was quiet the morning that Kyle snuck out for a short walk. It was early enough that neither Ratchet, nor Cliffjumper were out of recharge yet and Kyle knew that he had at least an hour before they would be. A gentle breeze moved by him as he turned the corner toward their apartment complex. Yet he never made it to the front door before he became distracted by a single sentence. "Excuse me?" He turned his head slowly at the calm and kind voice "I think I'm a little lost."

Kyle turned around fully to see a red sports car parked at the curve. A man in his early thirties stared back at him, smiling, and seemingly friendly though he had sunglasses covering his eyes. For a moment, Kyle considered pressing on, yet somehow compelled, he slowly approached the car, calmly. "Ummm, I don't know the area _that _well. But what are you looking for?" He asked.

"Brostwick Drive. I'm going to the pharmacy down there, medicine for my wife." The man replied calmly "Do you know how far off I am?"

Kyle looked thoughtfully to his immediate right, unsure of how to answer him. He knew where the pharmacy was, but he wasn't sure there even _was _a pharmacy there. "I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a pharmacy." Kyle shrugged his shoulders "But if you continue on this road, you should hit in about a mile I think." He explained.

"Just down this road?" The man asked, Kyle simply nodded "Thanks, kid. Can I give you a ride somewhere along the way?"

Kyle had been walking down the sidewalk for a few moments when he asked that. Kyle turned his head a bit, the complex was still a full three blocks away, and though he didn't mind the walk, he wouldn't complain about a ride. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head slowly. "I don't want to hold you up, man. My place isn't too much further away." He explained.

"It's no trouble at all." The man stated smoothly, propping open his door "As long as I'm headed your way?" He inquired, Kyle nodded his head at that "Then come on, I swear I won't bite." He noted.

For a moment, Kyle was ready to say no, but pure teenage laziness had grabbed hold. Slowly, but surely, he climbed into the passengers seat of the sports car, closing it slowly. "My place is the apartment complex down the block." Kyle nodded his head "I'll point it out when we get there." He added.

Making sure the boy didn't see the Decepticon shield on his steering wheel, Knock Out smiled to himself. It had been too easy, like taking candy from a baby as the humans would say. Half-chuckling at his own cleverness, he turned to the young man with an even wider smile. "Yeah kid, sure, just point it out." He noted, reaching back, and grabbing a carefully placed chloroform cloth, he slipped it over Kyle's mouth "But first, I think you need to take a little nap. You look tired..." He teased.

Kyle felt his eyes grow heavy, his body grow stiff, and slowly, but surely, he was surrounded in darkness.

...

"Kyle!?"

Cliffjumper sighed a bit as he finished his morning Energon. It wasn't the first time Kyle had slept in, but usually, after the first time he called, he'd be awake. Sighing quietly, the mech made his way towards his bedroom, knocking on the door calmly. "Son, it's nearly ten o'clock. I need to get to work and you're coming with me again." There was a long silence "Kyle, come on, I'm gonna be late."

Slowly, he pushed the door open, taking in the empty bed. His sensors on full alert, a quick scan revealed that there was no sign of Kyle in the room. Panicked, he was clearly out of the room. "KYLE!?" Scanning up and down, he could only take in one fact "Oh slag, no, NO!" He made his way toward the door to Ratchet's room, banging on the door "Ratchet! Get up, call Bulkhead and Bee right now." He shouted.

"Are you crazy, it's-"

"Kyle's gone. He's nowhere in the apartment." The door flew open, and he was greeted by Ratchet's wide optics "Ratch, I don't care if I'm overreacting, but right now, with all that's going on-" He shook his head "Just get them on the comm." He explained.

"I'm on it, you get a hold of Arcee."

Quickly rushing away from the doorway, Cliffjumper felt his spark doing somersaults in his chest. This was the last thing he needed, the absolute last thing. Though he wanted to believe that Kyle was safe, his instincts told him otherwise. He could only imagine where Kyle was, if he was alive, and how long they had before this whole situation took a one-eighty for the worse. "Primus, don't let it be them." He muttered under his breath.

But as he scanned the area within a four mile radius to find nothing, he knew it had to be. Kyle was gone, and he never went more than a few blocks without him or Ratchet, there was something wrong with the whole thing. _"Cliff, what's up?" _Arcee spoke over the comm.

"Meet me at my apartment. Kyle's gone."

With those words out of his mouth, Cliffjumper was out of the apartment without a moment to spare. He could only hope that wherever Kyle was, they wouldn't be too late.


	27. The Horrifying Truth

**CHAPTER 27  
The Horrifying Truth**

Kyle rubbed the back of his head, taking in the darkness of the room he was in. His vision blurred as he stirred a little bit, he could feel a cold, damp floor, but where he was was still a mystery. Well, partially, he'd have to be stupid not to realize that without a doubt, he'd been taken by a Decepticon. Sitting up slowly, he groaned, his body stiff and sore. "We got you the kid, Rickers." Kyle's head shot up at those words in shock "Keep to the bargain we made." He noted.

The boy could hear Fred sigh, it was a sigh he would never mistake. "Relax, Knock Out, as soon as we've handled the situation you'll get your pay." Fred noted calmly "We'll keep him out here for a few days. He's going to eventually starve. Then we dump him, sound good? Easy?" There was a grunt "Good." He heard.

Kyle felt a momentary panic, a chill ran up his spine as he trembled slightly. He knew he'd been bound up, because his wrists could feel the dense metal of handcuffs. "Look, I got the last kid. I get why you got rid of him." Knock Out noted "But this kid didn't know squat about the things you're into other than drugs. And he's now the son of one of the former Team Prime." There was a pause "Optimus Prime is in town, and I have no doubt he's out there looking." He noted.

"Megatron can't give us protection?" Amy's voice came next.

"He wouldn't find your lives to be important enough."

And suddenly, Kyle understood. It wasn't just the drugs they wanted him dead to prevent him talking about. It was something else, something to do with the Decepticons and that he wasn't sure he'd ever even known about. "If you wanted I could just take the kid away." Knock Out suggested "No mess to handle, he's still young and obedient enough to be a good enough pet." He suggested.

"If the Autobots find you though, what's to stop him from blabbing?" Frank grunted "Even if he didn't know before, he can probably hear us." There was a sigh, quiet, and annoyed "Unless you take him off-planet." He noted.

"Can't very well do that considering you humans can't breathe in space."

Several minutes of silence passed, and then double doors opened above him. Kyle realized it had to be a cellar, but where he was remained the question at hand. Knock Out peered in slowly, pushing his sunglasses up his nose as he turned to Fred and Amy. "But killing him is such a waste. I mean, come on. How often do we get someone with so much life left to live?" He sighed "He's perfect merchandise." He added.

"You're asking us to give our son over to the slave trade." Fred noted, putting his hands in his pockets "Do you realize how bad that'll be if they do find us? If he's off to whatever customer you have in mind?" He shook his head "I gave you a whole new batch of 'em last month. At least five of them were younger." He looked down, and nodded at Kyle "He is not for sale." He noted.

Kyle tried to take all of this in slowly. Not only were his parents drug addicts, not only were they working with the Decepticons. But the big secret that had killed his brother, and now, very well might kill them, was that they were _giving _humans over to Decepticon slavers. "And if they find you, what are you going to do then?" Knock Out growled "I've got a shipment going out tonight. It's headed for a ship that's bound for Africa." He looked them in the eyes "They will never find him." He added._  
_

His parents were silent at this, but Fred sighed quietly. "Fine, fine." Fred threw up his hands in defeat "As long as he can't testify, what do we care anyway?" He turned to Knock Out "And as for us?" He asked.

"The convoy will be here in three hours. Once he's on it, you're going to leave on Astrotrain." Knock Out nodded to the two of them, smirking a bit "He'll take you to a secure area they won't be able to find you." He nodded a little to the two of them "Go back inside, I can handle the boy from here." He noted.

As his parents disappeared from view, Knock Out lingered a moment to look down at Kyle. Moving down into the room, he grabbed a cloth from the ground, and wrapped it around the boy's mouth, making sure to be delicate. "No screaming now. Save that for the back of our soundproof truck, alright?" He teased, petting the boy's head a bit "Kid like you's going to go fast in today's market." He noted.

Knock Out then roughly pulled him to his feet, Kyle whimpered. Struggling to kick out, he found that Knock Out dragged him behind him with ease. Kyle noticed a large cage in the corner, in fact, several of them. They weren't empty either, his eyes caught sight of a middle-aged man in one and a boy in his twenties in the other. Both handcuffed and gagged just as he was. Trusting open the door to the cage, Knock Out settled Kyle inside before closing, and carefully locking it up.

"Now then, I'll be back for the three of you in three hours." Knock Out grinned wickedly "And for the two young ones..." He looked at Kyle, then at the other boy "I do hope you're not allergic to metal, you'll find we do prefer our collars that way." He chuckled lightly.

As Knock Out walked back into the darker parts of the cellar, Kyle felt tears stain his eyes. He could only imagine what horrors awaited him now.

...

It had been a long time since Team Prime had assembled like it had. Cliffjumper had not expected to find all five of his former Team Members, and he definitely had not expected Optimus Prime himself. Yet as he finally arrived at the designated meeting place, he found each of them. It was at a nearby park, but at this time of night, it was silent enough and empty enough that no one would notice them. "Optimus." Cliffjumper noted, transforming into his bipedal mode "You didn't have to-" He began.

"I have nothing required of me tonight." Optimus interjected, his facial features filled with concern "And this, is an urgent matter, not only for Kyle. But for many other humans as well." He noted.

"I don't understand." Cliffjumper questioned.

All the others had their optics on Arcee, who frowned a bit. Her optics dimly moved to meet Cliffjumper's, she sighed quietly, and clenched her jaw. "For a reduced sentence, we got Swindle to tell us... What they were doing for the Decepticons." She was silent "Cliff, they're in the slave trade." She was silent for a moment "They house the humans until they go off on-" She began.

"No! NO!"

Cliffjumper looked as though he may attack Arcee simply for delivering the information. Ratchet caught on, quickly holding Cliffjumper back as his cannons came out. "NO! Not Kyle, they wouldn't, they _can't_." His optics alone spoke volumes of his anger "He's their own SON! They wouldn't-" He began.

"Cliffjumper, we don't know that they are." Ratchet snapped "Calm down! You're not doing anyone any good by acting this way!"

Cliffjumper shot Ratchet a glare, in disbelief that after everything they had been through with Kyle. After they'd grown to love, and care about him as if he were their own sparkling, that he could even think that let alone say it. "But what better way to make him disappear!?" Cliffjumper snarled "He'll go to some 'Con on the other side of the planet and I'll never see him again." His voice faltered at that.

"Hey, that isn't going to happen!" Bulkhead spoke up, staring at Cliffjumper "We're not going to let that happen."

"And how do you suppose we STOP them?" Cliffjumper snarked back, angered even further "We have no idea where they've taken him. For all we know he's already gone." He was silent at this, his knees feeling weak "What are we going to do?"

Ratchet could literally feel Cliffjumper trembling, which was an odd sight. He'd never seen Cliffjumper defenseless before, but he could tell that, without a doubt, he was horrified and worried all at once. "We will find him old friend. We have many believed rings in the area." Optimus spoke up, his hand landing on Cliffjumper's shoulder "He will be at one of them, I promise you." He added.

"We need to know where. How do we even know they haven't LEFT?"

"The nearest cargo ship out of the country doesn't leave for another day. Which I'm guessing is where they'd take them." Bulkhead spoke up, his optics settling on Cliffjumper "Even if they leave with him, they won't have made it there yet." He shook his head a little bit "But we need to get moving, now if we're going to look at all of them and find those missing humans." He then added "And most importantly, Kyle." He added.

Cliffjumper let his optics fall to the ground, he knew it was wishful thinking. For all they knew, Kyle was dead and they hadn't bothered, but a small part of him, no matter how faint, told him he was wrong. Kyle was still alive, he was being held somewhere, and he needed him. "Arcee and Bumblebee will take location number one. Ratchet and Bulkhead, location number two." Optimus turned to Cliffjumper slowly "And we will take the third location. Which we have had the most suspicions about." He noted "Autobot's roll out!"

Ratchet's optics met Cliffjumper's own slowly, and quietly he added. "We're gonna find him."

As Ratchet left along with the others in separate directions, Cliffjumper peered over at Optimus. "Follow my lead, and turn your energy signature off. They are no doubt not alone in the home if they are indeed there." He explained.

Doing as he was told, Cliffjumper transformed down again slowly. The two floored their engines as they sped off down the street, with determination spreading through his core. _Don't worry Kyle, I'm coming. _He thought silently to himself.


	28. Fathers

** CHAPTER 28  
Fathers**

Cliffjumper was tired of driving an hour into the drive. He loved driving, but the longer it took to get to where they needed to be, the more worried the mech became for his young son's safety. As Optimus pulled to a stop, Cliffjumper was quick to transform, not entirely in sync, but he was anxious. "That little thing?" Cliffjumper questioned, pointing to a small farmhouse barely visible in the distance "We drove to the outskirts of fragging Nevada to investigate that?" He questioned.

"You'll take notice of the fact that there are no others in the area." Optimus noted as he too transformed "Tell me, Cliffjumper, what is a farm so small, and so secluded doing in a desert?" He questioned.

Cliffjumper let those words sink in, knowing that Optimus was correct. It was an odd sight, especially in Nevada. He didn't even see a field to grow whatever desert crops that might give it a cover. Venting out air, he turned to Optimus slowly. "So what you're telling me is that they're running what? A people farm?" Optimus nodded his head "It's like those minibot farms from the war." He shuddered.

"If this is indeed the case, I would agree." Optimus noted.

It made Cliffjumper cringe to even think of humans in the same conditions. When he'd liberated one of the Minibot Farms on Cybertron, they'd found the human-sized Transformers in horrible conditions. Starved of energon, put inside of tiny steel cages, anyone from the age of a sparkling to a grown mech. He shook his head quietly. "Slag, if I find my son in one of those cages." He activated an arm cannon slowly "I'll kill 'em." He added.

"Easy Cliffjumper, the element of surprise is our best option right now." Optimus noted "I'll-"

Cliffjumper shot Optimus a glance, and interrupted quickly before he finished. "You'll be seen the second you're within a foot of the place." Cliffjumper shook his head "I'm the Enforcer here, that's my boy they have in there." He shook his head a little, looking down "It's best I go there with you staying behind as back-up." He then added "With all due respect, sir."

"We don't know what their numbers total." Optimus insisted "You could get hurt."

For the first time, Cliffjumper wasn't thinking of his safety, he didn't care. If Kyle was in there, he'd go charging in there with every gun at his disposal. "I don't care, Prime. He's my son." He eyed the mech slowly "I'd take a bullet for that kid. If I'm going to go down, at least I can know I went down getting him to safety." He turned his head "I have to do this." He added.

Optimus was silent for a long moment, he wanted to deny the request so much. He knew that Cliffjumper was already headstrong without Kyle in danger, and he could only imagine how far he'd go with him in danger. "Cliffjumper, you'll be too reckless if you go in there." Optimus told him, his voice low, and calm "If you find him hurt-" He began.

"Optimus. What if it was Jason or Sophie down in there?" Cliffjumper turned to Optimus, speaking of his own human children "Would you let ANY other Autobot down there but yourself?" He questioned.

For the first time in many vorns, Optimus Prime found himself at a loss for words. Of course, the answer was no, when it came to his children he was fiercely protective, even on a level Cliffjumper hadn't reached. But he wasn't sure he would be as reckless as he knew Cliffjumper might be either. As his spark battled with his processor, he sighed inwardly. "I'll be right here if you need back-up." His optics turned to Cliffjumper slowly "Promise me you will not get yourself offlined." He noted.

"The only one offlining today is the slaggier who took Kyle." Cliffjumper snarled back.

As he transformed down, and peeled out, accelerating at top speed, he could feel his spark tugging. Every fear he had entered his mind at once, and as much as he wanted to, the mech could not shake the fear off. And as a scream pierced the air, it was all Cliffjumper could do to not break the sound barrier now. He refused to lose Kyle, not to the court, not to his parents.

And most importantly, not to the Decepticons.

**...**

Kyle had managed to get the gag off, but the real problem laid in not only the cuffs, but the cage itself. Each kick he sent to the cage door did little more than rattle the metal. Hardly enough to kick anything off of its hinges, especially for a scrawny kid like Kyle. Yet his scrawniness was also his greatest ally. With some extreme work, he had managed to get his cuffs off on the fourth try. His wrists were slightly raw, and hurt like hell, but is still gave him a chance of escape. Yet the more he kicked, the more he found his foot throbbing in pain.

On the fiftieth try, much to Kyle's surprise, it worked. He waited for the creek to alert anyone, but when no sound came, he crawled from the opened cage quickly. Turning his head slowly, he noticed the other two trapped with him stared at him with panicked eyes. "My Dad's an Autobot." Kyle whispered low, crouching "I swear to God, I'll come back for you." He added.

Somehow, he didn't think he could be back there within three hours. Something just told him that the thought was too easy for it to go smoothly, but that was what they needed to hear. Thinking on his feet, the boy removed his shoes, hoping to make the littlest noise possible, and crept through the darkness of his cellar prison. What sound he made were merely the quiet breaths he exhaled, and tiny pitter-pattering, not enough to wake up a church mouse.

Reaching the doors that led out of it, Kyle gently gave them a push. To his disappointment, they wouldn't budge. He knew that if this was a slaving house, it would be held by some form of barricade, and it only confirmed his fears. Quietly taking in a break, he threw himself at the doors, though they shook slightly, there was still no use. "Shit." Kyle muttered to himself "Come on Ky. What would Dad do?" He questioned himself.

Tilting his head to the side, he found his answer, a crowbar. Carefully, he grabbed it, and put it between the doors. It was difficult to push, but within moments, Kyle found the door sliding open. Rain poured through it, a storm out of almost nowhere. Moving out, he had made it an inch when he felt himself against the body of someone else. Roughly grabbing his neck, Fred glared daggers into his eyes. "You think we weren't going to hear you?" Fred snarled, punching Kyle hard in the side of the head and knocking him down "Do you think I'm an idiot, Kyle?" He asked.

"Do you really want the answer to that, _Dad_?" Kyle snapped, looking up at the man "Innocent people. You sold innocent people for what? DRUG MONEY?" He brought himself to his feet, clutching the crowbar in his hands "You're more of a coward than the rest of the Decepitcons." He shouted.

As Fred lunged at these words, Kyle swung the crowbar hard. The crack of Fred's kneecap was defining, and the yelp was loud, but Kyle took it as his chance to run. He didn't make it far as Fred grabbed him from behind and thrust him hard against the ground. Kyle's scream was loud, and his body now sore, but it was the least of his worries. His mouth filled with dirt as Fred pressed his foot hard into his neck. "I feed you, I clothe you. I give you EVERYTHING." He dug harder "And this, this is how you repay your Father?" His voice was low, fury in it.

"You're _**not**_ my Father."

Kyle was surprised at the venom in his own words, but he definitely meant them. Ripping him to his feet, Fred threw him hard against the wall of the home. Lifting Kyle high, and hard against the wall. "What did you say to me you little brat?" Fred questioned, keeping his face close to his.

The crack to his head was even louder than the one to his kneecap. Fred Rickers released Kyle, crying out in pain as Cliffjumper's holoform stood above him with eyes as cold as ice. "He said you're _not _his Father." He answered, his voice low, and filled with hatred "I am." He added flatly "You? You're just under arrest for more reasons I can count. Starting with thinking you could beat the slag out of MY son and get away with it." He said, kicking Fred's already wounded head, hard.

Moving down to handcuff the man, he turned to the stunned Kyle, who stood there, mouth agape. "You didn't think I was just going to abandon you like that, did you?" He questioned.

He felt Kyle's arms wrap around him before he properly registered that his son had hugged him. Pulling him tightly to his body as the boy sobbed into his shirt, he gently stroked his head. "It's okay Kyle, I'm here now." He whispered "But you need to get to Optimus. He's waiting for you, I have to handle things here." He told the boy tenderly "I'll be right behind you." He added.

Kyle nodded his head slowly, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Though the mud was hard to trek, he knew he couldn't stop running, he had to let his Father do what he planned to do. But as he heard heard the crash, he turned his head. Just in time to see his Father and Knock Out, who had now locked themselves in mortal combat.


	29. Perfect

A/N: ANd we have sadly reached the last chapter. :( I want to thank everyone who followed this story, it's been yet another fun ride! :)

...

**CHAPTER 29**  
**Perfect**

Kyle's eyes widened as the two robots collided to the ground. He wanted to scream Cliffjumper's name but he found it too hard, he was too terrified to do much of anything at the moment. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he felt arms wrap around his neck violently. His eyes widened, as he turned his head to see that Fred had gotten himself out of his handcuffs. "Think you're the ONLY one who can get free? That's rich!" He pulled harder, and Kyle could feel the breath being choked out of him "Don't even fight, Kyle. I'm still stronger than you." He added.

"Are you stronger than me?"

As Fred spun around, he didn't have a moment to react before he was met with Optimus Prime's fist. Kyle fell to the ground, choking out, he looked up in stunned relief at Optimus. Clearly, the mech had decided the moment he saw the fight that he was needed. "Kyle, get behind me." He told him quietly "It's okay..." He saw the fear in Kyle's eyes "He will not touch you." He added.

Carefully keeping the boy behind him, Optimus stared Fred down. Though Kyle was by far the one most damaged, Fred looked like he'd just fought a war, and that was before Optimus had joined the fight. "You think I'm scared of you." Fred laughed coldly, his eyes meeting Optimus's own "You won't hurt me beyond some stunning, I mean come on. COME ON." Fred shouted "I dare you to really try and hurt me you stupid piece of scrap metal!"

And as Fred lunged for Kyle again, Optimus made sure he was directly behind him. The blast that hit Fred dead-on and destroyed him within seconds was quick, but the gore it caused was not something to expose a child to. "Did you-?" Kyle turned to Optimus, who's gun totted arm was smoking.

Optimus stared down at the remains of Fred Rickers, which was little more than ash and blood. "He had a gun, I saw him go for it, and then at you. I would not stand by and watch you be shot." Optimus lowered his weapon, and stared over the mud covered and battered boy "Are you alright? How badly did they injure you?" He questioned.

"He beat the crap out of me." Kyle wiped blood off of his lip "I wanted to fight, but..."

Optimus understood, carefully using his holoform to lift Kyle into his arms. Though he wasn't Optimus own child, Kyle leaned his head against the chest quietly, knowing he was in safe arms. "It's alright now, Kyle, you're safe." The mech whispered "I'm going to take you somewhere safe while we take care of Knock Out and your Mother." He told him calmly "Do you trust me?" He questioned.

Kyle only nodded his head slowly, pain coursing through his body. Optimus carried him just as quickly toward the cellar area, though he hated to bring him there, it w_as_ the safest place to be at the moment. Placing him against a wall, Optimus calmly nodded at him. "Stay here, I promise, we'll be back for you." Optimus patted the boy's shoulder "Don't move." He added as he disappeared to join the fight.

When he'd finally made it towards the two fighting transformers, Optimus was stunned at the extent of the damage to each already done. Cliffjumper was trying his best to lift himself to his feet, dents and scratches littering his armor. "Come on Cliffjumper, is that the best you've got?" Knock-Out grinned wickedly "I thought you'd give me more fight than that." He added flatly.

Spitting out a metal tooth, and wiping his face of Energon, Cliffjumper groaned quietly. "I'm just getting started, Knock-Out. I won't be done with you until I beat the last breath out of you." He growled, standing to his feet and punching Knock Out hard in the jaw, nearly dislocating it "Did that hurt you enough you stupid." An uppercut to the jaw "Piece of." He kicked him hard in the face, knocking him down "SCRAP METAL." He shouted.

Knock Out had not seen that one coming, he crumpled to the ground as Cliffjumper, grabbed him by the scruff bar. Lifting him to his face, he growled lowly, causing Optimus to back up. Clearly, Cliffjumper had this more than handled, and to interfere would just put him in the crossfire. "Come on Cliffjumper." Knock Out begged, his optics widening "Show a little mercy." He added.

"Be glad I'm not throwing you in your OWN cage."

Lifting his knee, Cliffjumper grabbed hold of either side of Knock Out. His rage driving him, he had no mercy as he slammed the mech onto his kneecap, hard, breaking his spine and snapping Knock Out in half. One satisfied that Knock Out had been split into two halves completely, he took a deep breath, and dropped them onto the ground. "Where's his Mother?" He questioned Optimus "Have you seen her?" He asked.

"I believe I heard a gunshot from inside the home earlier."

Cliffjumper frowned, he knew what that meant. She had taken the cowards way out and killed herself, it made him grimace quietly. The sound of sirens in the distance brought him out of his thoughts, turing to Optimus, he sighed. "Well then, what do you say we help those humans down there, eh?" He questioned.

One way or another, coward or not, Cliffjumper was simply glad it was all over.

...

The sirens, and the ambulance were not an odd sight for Kyle. He had remembered them from when his brother had died all too well. Yet, that night, there was a different air surrounding him, far different than the other night. It was as if there had been a certain calm that had never been there before. A blanket was around his shoulders as a paramedic calmly looked over his injuries. "Son, I think you'll be just fine with a bit of rest." The man told him calmly "So long as you don't feel dizzy or anything." He added.

"I'm feeling okay, sir." Kyle smiled genuinely, nodding his head a bit "Just a little weak." He added.

The paramedic nodded, and the police officer had already moved onto his next victim. It was at this point that Cliffjumper and Ratchet's holoform's had joined him on the back of the ambulance. Kyle could tell they knew that he was nervous, he could even feel himself shaking. "Hey, squirt." Cliffjumper wrapped an arm around the boy "It's okay, you're safe now." He added.

Kyle leaned into his Father's body calmly, he was still shaking but it had helped. "I know I'm going to be okay. But all those other people my parents sold." His throat went dry slightly "You only got three of them." He muttered.

Ratchet and Cliffjumper exchanged a glance at one-another. "We'll find the others, Kyle." Ratchet rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly "They won't... Get away with what they did." He added.

"They already did, they got off easy." Kyle muttered.

Cliffjumper wished he could have disagreed with the boy. They had gotten away with it, in a way, though both were dead, they would never face charges for the crimes they committed. But even then, they still would find themselves facing judgement of a far worse, and much more evil kind. "I think your "God" will deal out punishment enough." He noted, smiling a little "What matters is they didn't get to you." He added.

"And we love you and all, but we heard that you didn't follow our rules." Ratchet noted.

"You're grounded for a week, especially for scaring us like that."

Kyle smiled, it was fair enough, he couldn't have imagined how afraid either one of them had been, after all, he had gone without telling either one of them. Even then though, Kyle still wished things had gone differently. Inside however, he knew it was now time for him to move on. "Dad, Ratchet..." He muttered "I wanna go home." He noted.

The two mech's smiled brightly, Cliffjumper helping him to his feet calmly. Kyle allowed Cliffjumper to gently lead him away, his smile broad. "Alright then, let's go home." Cliffjumper noted.

And for the first time in his short life, Kyle left his parents and _never _looked back.

...

Ten years seemed like twenty years for Kyle Clifford. But in all that time, the town of Jasper had not once changed. Life had moved on from the Rickers Scandal long ago, it was now just whispers, if it was ever talked about. He had gone on to become a successful police officer, alongside his Father, and neither Cliffjumper, nor Ratchet could have been more proud to say that. College under his belt, a successful career ahead of him, yet, he never forgot his roots. The nightmares and memories remained the same, but he had moved on.

Cliffjumper and Ratchet remained roommates and close friends. Though Kyle had long ago moved out of the house, he came over over and stayed on the weekends. Cliffjumper had remained a Foster Father, much to his surprise, and most recently had fostered a young girl. He'd never connected with anyone like he had Kyle, but he loved what he did. Ratchet had even adopted a human in the years that followed, a young boy, even younger than Kyle was. It had turned out that in the end, he'd come to love having Kyle around too.

Life was good, there was no doubt about that. Yet sometimes, your roots did come back to haunt you.

As he made his way from the station one night, heading toward his car, Kyle noticed a familiar sight. A young boy, perhaps fifteen years old, but not a day older, in the shadow of the night. His clothes torn, his body thin, and he wreaked of sewer. He tried and failed to pick the lock of one car, but to no avail. For a moment, Kyle had moved to open his own car and leave. But he stopped himself mid-way.

With a smile, he looked over, and nodded. "Hey kid." He called out, the boy froze in his tracks, and appeared ready to run "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a cop." This seemed to ease the boy, even slightly "You look like you could use something to eat, huh?" He asked.

"What's the catch?" The boy asked, hesitating.

For a moment, Kyle thought that over, what was the catch? Yet, as he thought it over, Kyle knew there wasn't one. There had never been one when Cliffjumper and Ratchet had taken them into their home. And there wouldn't be one there. Making his way to the passenger's side of the car, he slowly opened it. "No catch, let's just say..." He smiled "I know what you've been through." He added.

For a moment, the boy looked like he may just run. But within a few moments, the boy made his way toward him, getting in the passengers seat calmly. Kyle smiled as he closed his door. For everything Cliffjumper and Ratchet had done for him, for all he went through, Kyle could, and would do this. And as he thought it all over, he came to a realization that life wasn't just good...

It was _perfect_.

...

A/N: And so ends our little story here. :) I hope you all enjoyed it and are satisfied with the ending! :D


End file.
